Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius
by SuperSmashEPIC
Summary: Mobius, a planet that was plagued in war years ago now at peace. The global leader try and keep the peace striving. But all of that changes when evil suddenly emerges. Chaos is ensued on Mobius once again and a prince is separated from his family. With no memory of what happened, one hero will rise up to stop the evil and save what he has lost years ago.
1. Prologue: The Spark

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _PROLOGUE: THE SPARK_

 _ **Somewhere in South Island**_

The wind blew crisply in the hedgehog's face as he ran across the grassy field. He was a blue hedgehog with black beady eyes, a tan skin and was wearing red shoes with white stripes. He was going incredibly fast for a ten-year old. His feet were moving in a blurred motion and he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Two more hedgehogs ran after him, panting as they did. One was a female magenta colored hedgehog wearing a red shirt with purple gloves, boots and skirt. She also had bright pink hair in the front. The other was a green hedgehog with hair on the front and was wearing a orange sweater with red and white shoes. The two could not run as fast as the blue hedgehog and both were panting to catch up with him.

"Maurice, wait!" the female hedgehog cried out. She and the green hedgehog were out of breath by now. Maurice, the blue hedgehog turned around and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Come on Sonia! You guys are too slow!" Maurice exclaimed. Sonia glared at him.

"I'm the older one, so you listen to me! Don't make me tell Mom!" Sonia said. Maurice mimicked her in a whiny voice and laughed. The green hedgehog laughed as well. Sonia angrily faced him.

"Manic, don't you laugh! You're the youngest one out of all of us, so you'll get in the most trouble!" Sonia said.

"Actually, you're gonna get into the most trouble since your the oldest and it's your responsibility!" Manic retorted. Maurice laughed at her and Sonia fumed. It was true. Being the oldest, she had the responsibilty of taking care of her younger brothers. Sonia was 13, Maurice was 10 and Manic was 8. But it was quite a handful to make a speedy blue hedgehog and a curious green hedgehog stay in one place.

"Maurice, I'm so telling Mom!" Sonia exclaimed turning around and walking off. Maurice gasped and ran forward, tackling his older sister to the ground.

"No, don't do that! She'll take away my guitar and skateboard again!" Maurice wailed.

"Don't forget the TV and the video games!" Manic added.

"No, I'm gonna tell her since you made fun of me!" Sonia said. The two continued to wrestle with each other until a calm voice stopped them.

"Maurice and Sonia, stop fighting", an adult hedgehog said. She was a purple colored hedgehog wearing a white dress and a diamond crown on her head. She looked at the kids sternly, telling them to cease action.

"Mom, Maurice and Manic were making fun of me!" Sonia wailed out.

"No we didn't!" Maurice yelped. "Yeah, she's lying!" Manic exclaimed. The mother just sighed.

"Kids, how many times do I have to say it? Get along with each other and STOP fighting", the adult said. The three kids grumbled and looked at each other.

"Now say sorry", the mother commanded. Maurice looked at Sonia and mumbled "sorry".

"What's that? I can't hear you!" the mother said mockingly.

"I'm sorry!" Maurice spoke louder. The mother turned to Sonia and looked at her.

"Your turn", she said. "Sorry", Sonia said. Manic also apologized after that and the mother smiled.

"Good! Now go inside, sweeties. You've played outside long enough", the mother said. Maurice, Sonia and Manic obeyed and ran inside the huge castle that was right next to the grassy field. The mother turned around to find a guard running up to her. He was a grey mouse wearing a white uniform. The mouse stopped in front of the mother and bowed down.

"Queen Aleena, I bring some news", the guard said. Aleena nodded to him, allowing him to speak.

"There are more guests arriving at the party tommorow. Shall we get more caterers or not?" the guard asked. Aleena nodded.

"Yes. The whole kingdom of Green Hill will attend this party. I want it to be perfect so please do get more caterers", Aleena said. The mouse bowed.

"As you wish, my lady", the mouse said before walking off. Aleena sighed. There was alot of preparation going on for the huge party she was throwing tommorow. It was going to be her late husband's birthday in honor of his bravery and sacrifice in the Great War. Almost everyone in Green Hill was attending the party. In fact, the big park was being decorated right now since it was being held there. Aleena had to say a speech and there would be entertainment. It was going to be big. Aleena walked inside her castle and took out her phone. She called several of her agents and immediatly started making more plans.

"Yes, Clara. I need the podium to be in the center..." Aleena's voice trailed off as she dissapeared in her room and from the corner, while Maurice watched his mother uneasily.

 _ **Green Hill Park, Day of the Party**_

The afternoon sun shone upon the park. Millions of people were already there, eager to personally meet Aleena. They were all crowding the park and it had only been an hour when the party even started.

"Man, that's alot of people", Maurice whispered. A mynx his age was next to him, heard him.

"Maurice, your scared?" the mynx asked. She laughed at her friend's nervousness. This was what Maurice had been nervous about yesterday. When he was watching his mom go into her room talking on her phone, Maurice had been wondering how many people would show up at the party. Maurice wasn't one with the crowds. He grunted at his friend who was still laughing.

"Tiara, cut that out. Everyone has fears, okay? My fear is large crowds", Maurice angrily replied. Tiara laughed even harder.

"B-but that's a stupid thing to be scared of!", Tiara exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, at least I don't fear insects like you do!", Maurice sneered. Tiara stopped laughing and playfully punched Maurice.

"They're disgusting! And plus, I'm a girl. Girls hate disgusting things like insects!", Tiara huffed. Maurice snickered.

"Guys, there's a chocolate fountain!" Sonia exclaimed running up to them. Maurice and Tiara looked at each other before following Sonia where the food was. Manic was already there, munching on five strawberries on a stick covered in chocolate.

"Manic, how many did you eat man?" Maurice exclaimed grabbing a stick and a strawberry before dipping it in the fountain, with Tiara and Sonia doing the same. Manic smacked his lips and smirked.

"This is my second", he replied.

"Kids, that's enough. Don't eat that only!" Aleena said walking up to them.

"Aw, but Mom! These are so good!" Sonia said. Aleena giggled and shook her head.

"Come on! This isn't even whole thing. There's more food that you'll love so if you want to eat that, you have to save room", Aleena said.

"Okay", the three hedgehogs replied. Aleena turned to Tiara.

"Tiara dear, your father told me to give this to you", Aleena said handing Tiara a sweater. Tiara thanked Aleena and held onto the red sweater.

"It's going to get cold later, so remember to put your sweater on", Aleena told her.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Miss Hedgehog", Tiara politely said.

"Hey look, more people!" Manic exclaimed making Maurice groan. Soon after a few hours, the party really started. People were sitting down eating food and others were dancing to the music. The kids were playing around and the guards were making sure nothing was going wrong. Aleena was busy talking to her agents and discussing things.

"Uh, Maurice", Manic said tugging on his brother's shoulder. Maurice turned around to notice a group of Mobians walk up to them, flashing cameras. There were alot and Maurice began to feel even more nervous. One of them spoke.

"And here we have Queen Aleena's royal kids themselves. Tell me kid, how are you feeling so far?" the guy asked pointing the microphone to Maurice who shrunk down so much. He didn't like being the center of attention in large crowds and being on live TV was especially on that list. Luckily, Sonia came to his rescue.

"Our Mom is calling us, we'll talk later!" Sonia said pulling Maurice away. Manic and Tiara followed them, leaving the reporters to do something else. Once they were far away, Maurice let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew! Thanks sis, I don't know what I would've done without you!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Yeah, you owe me", Sonia said. Maurice nodded. "Big time", he said.

"Hey guys, let's go take the front seats! I think your Mom's big speech is about to start!" Tiara said pointing at the people who were starting to sit down. The four kids ran to the front row seats, Maurice being the first to get there and they all sat down. Soon, everyone was seated and Aleena's secretary spoke.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. This party has been going on since the afternoon and as you can see, it's night right now. First of all, Queen Aleena is very happy to have organized this function. She has been wanting to do this for a while, and today especially in honor of the great King Allen the Hedgehog, who gave his life in protecting the civilians in the Great War. Give it up, for Queen Aleena!" the secretary exclaimed and the audience broke into a loud applause, Maurice, Manic, Sonia, and Tiara being one of the loudest.

Aleena walked up the podium and smiled before waving her hand to everyone.

"Thank you people of Green Hiil", Aleena spoke. "I'm so happy to be here right now with all of you. It makes me feel really happy to know that you all care about me and I feel the same way. In honor of my late husband Allen, I have a speech prepared for him", Aleena said. Tiara nudged Maurice, signalling the part they were waiting for was here.

"Of course, I'm happy that my children are also here with us as well as Tiara, the daugher of our family's beloved scientist, Gazebo Boobowski", Aleena said. Everyone applauded again and cheered. Aleena then cleared her throat, ready to say what she was preparing for.

"Allen. He was probably the best man I've ever known", Aleena started. Everyone listened intently.

"He was a charming, caring man who never even thought selfishness. A generous man, he always helped someone in need, no matter who it was. He was never commanding, he was never forceful. He always was willing to do anything for the people's sake and that's why everyone loved him. But that wasn't the best part. What I really liked was the fact that he wasn't a killer. My husband has killed thousands of men in war, but always asked for forgiveness. He was never ruthless and took great care of me and everyone else", Aleena continued wiping a tear away. Alot of people in the audience were doing the same thing, as they greatly missed their king.

"And then the Great War. The Overlanders showed no mercy as they slaughtered countless Mobians. No one can forget the ruthless Overlord Charlamagne and his hatred for Mobians. Allen and several others fought for independence and liberation. He was a very good friend of King Maximilian Acorn, the king of Mobotropolis and our most trusted ally. We were winning at first, but the Overlanders had a secret weapon. The atomic bomb that could wipe out an entire kingdom. They were ready to launch it in a missile but Maximilian and Allen went ahead and tried to stop them. In the midst of the chaos...", Aleena trailed off as several tears formed in her eyes.

"In the midst of the chaos, the bomb detonated. Even when he was about to die, Allen remained noble and saved Maximilian and sacrificed himself. It was because of this that the Overlanders had lost their trump card. It was because of this that Maximilian encouraged other Mobians to help fight the Overlanders. IT WAS BECAUSE OF THIS, THAT MOBIUS HAS BEEN IN PEACE FOR 12 YEARS!" Aleena shouted and the rest of the audience shouted with her agreeing.

"In honor of Allen...GLORY AND PEACE TO EVERYONE ON MOBIUS!" Aleena said tears streaming out of her eyes.

"GLORY AND PEACE TO EVERYONE ON MOBIUS!" the audience repeated. By now, half of the crowd was crying and sobbing. Tiara and Sonia were also crying as well and Manic shed a tear also. Maurice however didn't cry. He sat there, wondering what his father was like.

 _If what Mom says is true... then you are awesome Dad!_ Sonic thought. He smiled at the sky and thumped his chest. _Hope you're watching_.

Aleena regained her composure. "Thank you... to everyone who attended this ceremony. We Mobians will always be strong in our hearts", Aleena said sniffling. The audience cheered for Aleena with a standing ovation.

"Thank you", Aleena said smiling turning around.

"My my, that was a lovely speech there Queen", a voice said out loud that made her stop. Aleena turned around to find a fat egg shaped man in a hovering machine of sorts.

"An Overlander!" the crowd gasped. Sonia, Manic and Tiara gasped while Maurice frowned. He already didn't like this guy.

"And you are?" Aleena asked politely. The man laughed. His laugh sounded like Santa Claus on Christmas.

"Allow me. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientist in the world!" the man exclaimed. Maurice snorted. "Robuttnik. Nice name", he muttered. Aleena frowned.

"And what is your purpose of being here?" Aleena asked. Robotnik laughed again.

"Why my Queen, what you just recited was an amazing speech! Definitly an encore!" Robotnik exclaimed. Aleena frowned. "Thank you?" she said. The guards came running up to Robotnik.

"Halt! You have no authorization to be here!" the mouse guard exclaimed. Aleena put her hand up.

"Stop! I wish to hear what this man wants to say!" Aleena commanded. The guards obeyed and immediatly cleared the way for Robotnik.

"Thank you, my lady. Now then, I wish to simply express my ideas of a great world around Mobius. You are luckily the first", Robotnik said.

"Get to the point", Aleena said. Robotnik huffed.

"Rude. Anyway, to GET to the point, I plan to capture all of you Mobians and turn you into robots to help me conquer Mobius so I can establish my Robotnik Regime!" Robotnik exclaimed. Aleena and the others were in shock.

"How dare you! I was just saying that thanks to my husband, Mobius is at peace and now you dare to joke around like that?" Aleena said glaring at Robotnik.

"Ohohohoho! But this isn't a joke. It's _reality_ ", Robotnik said smiling before pressing a button on his machine and suddenly firing a laser at the banner, burning it to a crisp. Everyone then panicked and scrambled out of their seats, not wanting to get a taste of the laser. The kids gasped and stayed in their seats.

Robotnik wasn't even done yet. He then pressed another button and soon a mini ship arrived and deployed police like robots who then stormed the place and beat down guards and anyone in their way. People started screaming after that, running for their lives.

"SWAT-Bots, capture every Mobian you see here and bring them back to the Scrap Brain!" Robotnik commanded. The guards were put up a fight against the robots, but they were overwhelmed. One guard was able to cut a SWAT-Bot apart, but ended up getting knocked out by another. Aleena's face was in horror and she immediatly called the kids over.

"Maurice, Sonia, Manic and Tiara! Get away from there!" Aleena screamed. The four kids scrambled out of their seats and ran away from the SWAT-Bots. Tiara ran to Gazebo and her father held her tightly. Aleena held Sonia and Manic close to them while Maurice stood next to her. He did not like what was going on. This Robotnik character was ruining his father's anniversary and he would not put up with that. Maurice's anger fueled even more when he saw a female dog snatched away from her daughter. The mouse guard came running up to them.

"Queen Aleena, it is not safe for you to be here! The guards will take you and your kids somewhere safe! Professor Gazebo, go with them as well!" the mouse exclaimed.

"Yes yes! Come on, we have to go my lady!" Gazebo urged. Aleena reluctantly nodded and followed the scientist with Sonia and Manic. Aleena turned around to find Maurice standing there, glaring at Robotnik. The fat doctor wasn't looking, but Aleena could see that Maurice was shooting daggers at the doctor.

"Maurice, let's go!" Aleena exclaimed. Maurice didn't budge.

"Maurice!" Aleena pleaded running over to her child. However, a SWAT-Bot came in her way. Aleena gasped and backed away but the robot closed in on her. Gazebo gasped.

"Queen Aleena!" he cried out but was cornered by two more SWAT-Bots. Robotnik noticed this and flew over to Aleena.

"My lady, if you would come with me then I just MIGHT let you and your family live", Robotnik said. Aleena glared at him.

"Never! I shall never listen to a man like you!" Aleena shouted. Robotnik's smile didn't fade.

"Well looks like I have to use force then", Robotnik said motioning for his SWAT-Bots to beat the Mobians unconscious. The SWAT-Bot prepared to punch Aleena in the face and the queen just covered her eyes not wanting to see. Manic and Sonia screamed her name, but Robotnik ignored them. Before the SWAT-Bot could strike, it was suddenly smashed apart by a blue blur. Aleena looked surprised as well as Robotnik.

"Wuh-what happened?" he said. Suddenly, the other two SWAT-Bots broke apart as well and Maurice stood in front of the group, shielding them. He looked really pissed. Robotnik even got bad vibes off him.

"How dare you interfere like that you rat!" Robotnik hissed. Maurice growled before curling into a ball and slamming into Robotnik's machine, sending it back a little. Robotnik just gaped as Maurice stood on top of his machine.

"I'm not a rat, bub", Maurice said. Aleena, Manic and Sonia were just staring at him while Gazebo and Tiara just gasped.

"Maurice...?" Tiara said. This was not the Maurice she knew. What happened to the happy, mischievous hedgehog that was her best friend.

"I'm a hedgehog! And I don't want you ever attacking my family or my friends again, you hear me?" Maurice growled grabbing Robotnik by the collar. The mad doctor was shaking with fear. Not once had he encountered a Mobian like this one.

"Leave and never bother anyone again!" Maurice shouted. Robotnik's face grew red. Wait a minute, he was being bossed by a 10-year old? He wasn't going to take that!

"SWAT-Bots, seize this hedgehog!" Robotnik ordered and soon a group of SWAT-Bots came at Maurice. Aleena screamed out his name, but Maurice charged at them and quickly took them apart by rapid punches and kicks, before turning to Robotnik.

"Is that it?" Maurice said obviously not impressed. Robotnik fumed. How was this hedgehog easily taking out his forces? And what was with his speed?

"Gah! I'll fry you!" Robotnik shouted ready to blast Maurice apart, but the latter just zoomed up to him and glared at him. He was now face to face with Robotnik and the doctor had this uneasy feeling inside.

"I'm gonna be nice and let you go. I say you listen to me unless you want to end up scrambled, you Eggman!" Maurice exclaimed. Robotnik grew redder than a tomato and Maurice then kicked his machine away. Robotnik screamed as he rocketed away before stopping and glaring at Maurice.

"You got lucky this time, hedgehog! But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman shouted.

"My name is Maurice! Get that right!" Maurice shouted. Robotnik fumed and fled Green Hill with the remainder of his SWAT-Bots. Aleena immediatly rushed over and hugged her son tightly, proud of what her son had done. Maurice had done something like his father and Aleena was extremely happy. But she was terrified and scared that Maurice almost died.

"Oh Maurice...what were you thinking?" Aleena whispered still hugging her son.

"I had to protect everyone Mom. It's my duty", Maurice whispered back hugging his mom.

Everyone then remembered Prince Maurice's bravery in standing up to Robotnik. Not only did he drive the terror away, but he saved countless lives that day. Maurice was awarded the Prize of Honor from the government and he was now famous as his mother. Maurice was still shy in large crowds even though he was a national hero, but now everyone respected him. In school, he was respected alot along with Sonia and Manic and Tiara as well. Nobody ever forgot Robotnik from that day.

The doctor did keep his promise though and attacked Green Hill time to time just to get back at Maurice. But the hedgehog always bested him and now Maurice was a junior soldier. He wasn't on the battlefield of course, but he did always jump to the first one to fight Robotnik.

As time went on, Maurice fought Robotnik countless times. The two had become fierce rivals from the day and one time, Maurice even took out Robotnik's main Scrap Brain Factory. In fact, it had now became a national holiday being dubbed as "Maurice Day", the hedgehog's choice. It was not until one night where everything would change.

 _ **Green Hill Kingdom, Five Months since King Allen's Anniversary**_

"Maurice! Sonia! Manic! Let's go, we have a special guest who wants to meet you!" Aleena shouted. As on cue, her three kids came running up to her.

"What up, Mom?" Maurice asked. Aleena told her kids to follow her and she led them to the main living room of the castle. There, a short old Overlander was waiting for them. Maurice thought this was another Robotnik at first until Aleena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid of him. He's one of your father's closest friends, Nate Morgan", Aleena said. Maurice relaxed when he heard that.

"So you are Maurice", Nate said. "Yup! How are you sir?" Maurice said.

"I'm good. I just wanted to pay you a visit. Ever since I heard about the day you saved everyone from Robotnik on Allen's anniversary, I've been intrigued", Nate said.

"Um, yeah. So what do you mean?" Maurice asked.

"I just want to congratulate you personally. That is impressive especially for someone your age", Nate said.

"Gee, thanks", Maurice said. "It's no big deal, Robotnik was just being a scumbag".

"Oh but it is. You defended your mother's pride as well as everyone else and that is why I salute you", Nate said saluting Maurice. Everyone in the room cheered and Maurice laughed.

"This feels great. Thanks Mr. Morgan", Maurice said. Nate nodded and Aleena looked at the time.

"Dinner time! Kids, go take your seats. Mr. Morgan, don't feel shy at all", Aleena said. Soon everyone was at the dinner table munching on spaghetti and meatballs.

"Food is great, Queen Aleena. I haven't had your food in years!" Nate exclaimed making Aleena laugh.

"I wonder if Robotnik will be back", Maurice wondered out loud.

"Why do you say that?" Sonia asked.

"Well I did trash his Scrap Brain Factory, but he got away! I don't think he'll bother us again since he has no more robots, but he's a crazy scientist so you never know!" Maurice explained.

Suddenly, a loud explosion interuppted the dinner. Soon, people were screaming and explosions sounded throughout the kingdom.

"Looks like I spoke too soon!" Maurice exclaimed getting up.

"Be careful, Maurice!" Aleena exclaimed. Maurice flashed a thumbs up and took off outside.

Chaos. That was the word to describe the action that was taking place in the kingdom. SWAT-Bots and Badniks were destroying buildings. Massive robots and ships were blasting apart everything. This was probably Robotnik's deadliest strike ever. Maurice took off destroying robots in his direction and saving civilians.

"Man, why doesn't he give up?!" Maurice shouted as he kicked a SWAT-Bot into a ship, making it explode. Maurice then curled into a ball and unleashed his "Spindash", the move he called it and destroyed a great number of robots before jumping on a house and smashing more robots. He ran to the center of the kingdom where the giant fountain of King Allen was and noticed a greater faction of robots.

"Die, you bots!" Maurice exclaimed taking out several Caterkillers and Motobus. A bunch of Slicers tried to stop him, but Maurice easily took them out as well before tossing a Motobug into a Buzzbomber. He Spindashed several Crabmeats and Orbinauts apart before doing the same to a group of SAT-Bots.

"Not bad, Maurice", a voice said. Maurice looked up to find Robotnik in his ever present "Egg Mobile", as Maurice called it.

"Eggman!" Maurice shouted. Robotnik fumed.

"My name is Robotnik for Chaos' sake! Bah! That doesn't matter since this is your end!" Robotnik cackled.

"Yeah right! Keep talking!" Maurice shouted aiming his Spindash at Robotnik and rocketing towards it. However, another blue blur came out of nowhere and slammed Maurice to the ground.

"Unnh!" Maurice exclaimed. He got up to see a robot that looked remarkably similar to him.

"Maurice, meet **Metal Maurice**!" Robotnik exclaimed. Metal Maurice glared at Maurice who glared back.

"A copy of me? Wow, that's weak!" Maurice spat.

"We'll see who's weak! Metal Maurice-engage!" Robotnik exclaimed and the robot rocketed forward Maurice, socking him in the face. Maurice recoiled back and clutched his nose. That actually hurt really bad.

"That hurt!" Maurice shouted kicking Metal Maurice back. Metal Maurice backflipped and landed on his feet, skidding back. The two hedgehogs stared each other down for a while before charging at each other and launching several punches, kicks and Spindashes. However, no matter what Maurice threw forward, Metal Maurice was always one step ahead, blocking and countering Maurice's attacks. Eventually, Metal found an opening and he struck Maurice hard with a Spindash, sending the organic hedgehog flying into the fountain and smashing it, landing on the water.

"Ohohohoho! Finish him, Metal Maurice!", Robotnik laughed. Metal went up for the killing strike until he was hit in the head by a huge rock. Metal and Robotnik turned around to find Tiara, Sonia and Manic standing there.

"More Mobians standing up to me? Oh, this is going to be fun!" Robotnik chortled.

"We won't let you hurt our brother!" Sonia shouted. "Yeah!" Manic agreed.

"Leave Maurice alone!" Tiara added. Robotnik laughed sneered at the kids.

"No", he said before pointing at them, commanding Metal Maurice to dash forward and Spindash them, sending them flying away.

"Ow!" Manic cried out as he flew into a tree. "Oof!" Sonia exclaimed hitting the ground. Aleena had come outside and saw what was happening. She immediatly freaked out.

"Manic, Sonia, Maurice!" Aleena screamed running forward. Unfortunately, Robotnik saw her and smirked.

"That's it, Queen. Just a little bit closer", Robotnik muttered. When Aleena was in the spot, Robotnik pressed a button and a large capsule fell on top of Aleena, trapping her. She screamed and pounded on the glass, unable to break out. The guards who had seen the whole thing gasped and ran over, trying to free her but SWAT-Bots just beat them down. Robotnik laughed as soon alot of capsules were falling from the sky, encasing Mobians and trapping them. Maurice had gotten up and saw what was happening. To his horror, his mother was trapped in one of those capsules and Sonia and Manic were crying, trying to break her out.

"Mom!" Maurice screamed running forward. He pounded on the glass and looked at his mother, tears forming in his eyes. Aleena was crying as well and she looked at Maurice, who was trying to not break down.

"Maurice, listen to me!" Aleena exclaimed. Maurice nodded.

"I want you... to take Sonia and Manic with you. Somewhere safe... don't worry about me, I'll be fine", Aleena said.

"No, Mom!" Maurice sobbed.

"Listen to me! Please, go save yourselves! He'll kill you!" Aleena wailed.

"Mom, we're not leaving you!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Mom, don't go", Manic pleaded.

"Yeah, we'll get you out of here", Maurice said. Aleena frantically shook her head.

"Go! Just go somewhere! Anywhere, just get away from that mad man!" Aleena exclaimed. The capsule then made a large humming noise and it began to float off the ground. Sonia and Manic wailed for their mother while Maurice's eyes widened.

"M-mom!" Maurice shouted.

"Please Maurice! Go... save yourselves! SAVE...YOURSELVES!" Aleena screamed as the capsule took off in the air and headed for a humongous battleship in the air. All the other capsules took off as well and soon, half the kingdom had been captured by Robotnik. Civilians ran for their lives and SWAT-Bots continued to pursue them. Maurice screamed for his mother and pounded the ground.

Robotnik, who had been watching laughed.

"What now Maurice? Looks like the tables have turned for the better!" Robotnik exclaimed. Maurice turned around and glared at him.

"YOU!" Maurice shouted pointing at Robotnik.

"I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Maurice shouted lunging at the doctor. However, Robotnik just fired a laser that struck Maurice in the stomach, burning him. Maurice screamed as he hit the ground. Pain shot up his body.

"Maurice!" Sonia exclaimed helping her brother up and hugging him.

"They got Mom", Maurice whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Guys, Tiara is in trouble!" Manic shouted pointing at Metal Maurice who had Tiara cornered. Tiara was freaking out and calling for help. Maurice glared at his metal counterpart before rocketing forward and kicking the robot in the air before slamming him back down.

"Leave...us...ALONE!" Maurice shouted Spindashing into Metal Maurice hard. That attack had done some serious damage, but Metal Maurice still wasn't down. Tiara gasped and ran to Sonia and Manic. Maurice turned to them.

"Guys, we have to do what Mom said!" Maurice shouted.

"But...but the kingdom..." Sonia said.

"Kids, just go!" Nate Morgan shouted blasting SWAT-Bots apart with his laser. Robotnik glared at the Overlander.

"Nate! How dare you? I see Maximilian still trusts you!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Yes he does and I will not break that trust! Kids, go! I'll cover you!" Nate Morgan exclaimed shooting several SWAT-Bots again. Maurice nodded and motioned the three to follow him. They all ran to the forest which was right next to the castle. Robotnik saw them and immediatly ordered Metal Maurice to pursue them. Tonight, Maurice would not leave alive. He didn't care about the other kids. Robotnik would just use them as robots, but Maurice was to be killed tonight!

The four kids ran through the forest, panting. Maurice was leading them clearing the way.

"Tiara, what about your Dad?" Sonia asked. Tiara sadly shook her head.

"I... I don't know. We were separated and he told me to run", she said. Hearing this made Maurice even more angry. He grabbed their hands and took off going his top speed. Maurice had to save them. Sonia, Manic and Tiara were his last hopes.

"Maurice, where are we going?" Manic asked.

"Somewhere safe", Maurice assured them. "Somewhere Robotnik can't find us".

"Sonia turned around and gasped.

"Maurice, they're right behind us!" she exclaimed. Maurice glanced over his shoulder and saw Metal Maurice along with a dozen SWAT-Bots in vehicles chasing after them. Gritting his teeth, Maurice sped up, now going beyond fast. He was sure he had never ran so much in his life at all. At the speed they were going, they were now far away in the forest. It was growing thicker by the second.

"They're gaining on us!" Manic screamed.

"Hurry!" Tiara urged.

"Hol on tight!" Maurice exclaimed ready to speed up. However, the SWAT-Bots starting shooting large explosive rockets at the group. They screamed as one passed over their head and blew up a tree. Another barely scratched Manic and the hedgehog nearly fainted. Several more rockets missed and Maurice's heart was racing faster.

"OH NO!" Maurice screamed as a rocket exploded next to them, sending the kids flying. Maurice crashed into a ditch and parts of a tree fell on him. Manic, Sonia and Tiara all landed in bushes. Metal Maurice had seen the whole thing and told his team to stop. The robots surrounded the kids with their guns pointed at them. Sonia, Manic and Tiara hugged each other, for what was about to happen was not going to be pleasant.

"Capture them", Metal ordered and the SWAT-Bots advanced on the kids.

"OHMANOHMANOHMAN, WHERE THE HECK IS MAURICE?!" Manic exclaimed.

"I didn't see where he fell. I hope he's alright", Tiara said. Sonia meanwhile was trembling with fear as the robots drew closer ready to seize them and turn them into robots.

"Well, at least we could be with Mom", Sonia finally said making Manic and Tiara bow their heads down. Suddenly, Maurice sprung out of the ditch and slammed into a SWAT-Bot knocking it into another. Metal Maurice jumped out of the way before Maurice's Spindash could cut him apart. Maurice stopped and turned to the kids.

"Guys, RUN!" he exclaimed. Maurice then looked at Metal Maurice before sticking his tongue out.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! You're too slow!" Maurice exclaimed before nodding to Sonia and bolting off deep in the forest. Metal Maurice growled and immediatly commanded the SWAT-Bots to give chase. All of the robots chased after Maurice, with Metal leading the way. Sonia, Manic and Tiara looked at each other and nodded before running back in the kingdom's direction.

"What are we gonna do?" Manic asked. Sonia had a determined look on her face. She knew what Maurice had wanted her to do.

"We're going back and looking for survivors. We have to help the other people and save our kingdom!" Sonia commanded. Manic and Tiara agreed and ran with her. Tiara looked back. _Oh, Maurice. I hope you're alright._

 _ **Deep inside the forest**_

Meanwhile, Maurice dodged another laser and kept running. He knew Metal Maurice was right behind ready to rip him apart. He knew the SWAT-Bots were speeding in their vehicles trying to shoot him down. Maurice knew that he had to somehow get away.

"Your resistance is futile, hedgehog", Metal Maurice said. Maurice growled. This guy was really annoying.

"Give up now and surrender. Master Robotnik may just let you live", Metal said.

"Looks like Robuttnik finally put up a good fight, huh?" Maurice exclaimed speeding up. Several SWAT-Bots shot lasers and one grazed his shoulder. Unfortunately, that was enough for Maurice to stop running a split second and for Metal to grab him by the leg and flip him, slamming him into a tree. Maurice screamed as he hit the trunk hard and slid down. Metal Maurice marched up to him and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him against the tree. The SWAT-Bots surrounded the duo, ready to capture Maurice. Maurice looked down at his counterpart and saw the killer eyes.

"Say your prayers, Maurice", Metal Maurice said coldly lifting up his other hand and preparing to tear him apart. Maurice thought quickly as his heart raced.

 _I have to get out of here. Otherwise, all chances of saving Mom will be lost,_ Maurice thought. He then looked at the deeper side of the forest and a thought came to his mind.

 _I've raced with a bunch of my other friends here and I know this place from heart which is why I chose to flee here,_ Maurice thought. _If I'm correct, that side should lead to the end of the forest. I can probably take these guys out over there._ Maurice made up his mind when Metal tensed his arm preparing to strike until Maurice spat on his visor.

"Gaaah!" Metal screamed wiping the spit away. However, that was enough time for Maurice to reel his foot back and kick the robot in the torso hard, making him let go of Maurice and stumble back. Thinking quickly, Maurice immediatly took off in the direction he wanted to go. Metal quickly gave chase with the SWAT-Bots, eager to peel the living flesh out of Maurice.

"Oww, why does everything hurt?" Maurice whined when he felt his injuries. His forehead had a gash that was bleeding when he landed in that ditch, his shoulder had a little blood from the laser, his stomach burned from Robotnik's laser, his leg had a cut from Metal's grasp and his neck had scratch marks like his face. If he kept the chase up longer, Maurice wouldn't be able to stand longer due to his injuries. He had to make this fast. When Maurice saw the ending of the trees, his heart jumped with joy ready to get out of the forest.

"Freedom!" Maurice shouted when he exited the forest, but immediatly stopped running when he saw what this led too. In front of him was a cliff that if you fell, there was tons of water. Maurice gasped as he noticed the ocean and no sign of land whatsoever.

"Oh no, I've never been this far! I didn't know the forest led to the edge of South Island!" Maurice exclaimed. He turned around to go another direction, but stopped when he noticed Metal Maurice standing there smirking with the SWAT-Bots behind. They had Maurice surrounded.

"Last chance, hedgehog", Metal said extending his palm. Maurice glared at him, his injuries paining more.

"Surrender yourself and Master Robotnik MIGHT just let you live", Metal Maurice said smirking. Maurice's legs started wobbling due to the cuts and his body was paining.

"N-never...", Maurice muttered clutching his stomach with one hand. Metal Maurice let out a laugh that was truly evil before beckoning to the SWAT-Bots.

"Then your time... IS UP!" Metal Maurice exclaimed as the SWAT-Bots pelted him with lasers. Maurice let out a bloodcurling scream as his body was pierced by the sharp stings of the lasers. After a while, Metal Maurice held up his hand. The SWAT-Bots stopped shooting and allowing Maurice to collapse on his knees. He was losing alot of blood now. All of his cuts had opened up and blood was dripping out. Maurice had even more burn marks on his skin. His majestic blue fur was now replaced with a rusty light blue with black burn marks and red blood.

"W...why...?" Maurice asked barely able to get the question out. Metal Maurice smirked.

"Because Robotnik wishes to build a utopia and you are only getting in his way", Metal Maurice said. Maurice hissed as the pain flared. At this rate, he wasn't going to make it. Robotnik had finally won.

"After experiencing all of this, I shall ask you one last time", Metal Maurice said.

"Are you going to join the Robotnik Regime or cease to live?" Metal Maurice asked. Maurice looked up at him. All he saw was a midless servant built to make the lives of others suffer. All he could see was the man who got enjoyment out of ruining lives and killing innocents. All he could feel was the burning hatred he had for that man. Maurice wobbily stood up, badly weak from his injuries. He looked at Metal Maurice with disgusted eyes. Even at times like this, Maurice's willpower was strong. _Too strong._

"No", was all that came out of Maurice's mouth. Metal Maurice's face darkened.

"Then you must die!", Metal said firing a laser from his torso and striking Maurice with it. The impact knocked Maurice backward and the ground beneath him crumbled. His arms flailed up and Maurice let out a final cry of pain before he fell.

Metal Maurice looked down to see the hedgehog fall into the water and be swept away. Out of all of Robotnik's robots, it was Metal Maurice that had bested him. He gave one final glance at the water before turning to the SWAT-Bots and nodding, taking off.

It was raining as well and lightning flashed across the sky as the robots all left and returned to the giant "Wing Fortress" as Robotnik had called it. The hero that stood up to Robotnik was gone forever and all the Mobians that were captured that night were turned into robots by Robotnik's dreaded "Roboticizer". At last his archnemesis was gone and now he could build his Robotnik Regime and take over Mobius.

 _ **Somewhere...**_

That same night two other hedgehogs were out. They were on another island and on a sandy beach area, testing out a satellite. One hedgehog had a large bushy mustache almost like Robotnik and the other had brown hair. The mustache one turned to the brown hair hedgehog.

"Jules, look! The satellite's light just turned on!" the hedgehog said. Jules, the brown haired hedgehog gasped when he saw the green light.

"You're right Charles. It finally works. After months of work, our satellite that can measure weather frequencies is finally finished!" Jules exclaimed.

"That's not all my brother. This satellite is the most high-tech one there is. All the others will look puny compared to this! At long last, we can now finally identify when the natural disasters are coming and we can warn people!" Charles exclaimed.

"Our dream of helping people is finally achieved!" Jules exclaimed. He suddenly noticed something in the water.

"Hey, what's that?" Jules asked. Charles turned around and saw it. He looked closer and saw it wasn't an it, but it was someone!

"My goodness, Jules! That's a person!" Charles exclaimed.

"What?!" Jules gasped. The two brothers ran towards the person and dragged him out of the water. They got a closer look at him and saw that the person was a little boy, no older than 10. It was none other than Maurice!

"Oh Chaos, is he alright?" Jules exclaimed, concerned. Charles felt his pulse and saw that the hedgehog was still alive!

"He's alive by a miracle, but he's in critical condition! Come on, let's take him back inside! Bernie can help him!" Charles urged. Jules nodded and the two picked Maurice up and took him inside a small shack that was near the beach.

"Jules, Charles? You're back already?" a feminine voice called as the door slammed open. She was a hedgehog with blonde hair like Jules. Jules and Charles carried Maurice and set him down on the bed. The female hedgehog came inside.

"What's going on-OH MY!" she exclaimed. Jules turned to her.

"Bernie, he's in bad shape! Can you help him?" Jules pleaded.

"Hurry up, he's in critical condition! He's slowly dying as we speak!" Charles exclaimed.

"Oh dear", Bernie said running inside and getting a first aid kit. She sat down and fixed Maurice up. She put bandages and on his injuries and rubbed Maurice with a warm herb to help him get warmer and feel better. Bernie looked at the two hedgehogs.

"Where did you find him?" she asked.

"In the water. We just finished the first satellite and luckily Jules saw in", Charles explained.

"Oh Chaos, he's hurt really bad. What's with these injuries though?" she asked noticing Metal Maurice's claw marks.

"We don't know! That's why we decided you could help him!" Jules exclaimed. Bernie looked at them.

"Well, we've got to take him to Dr. Quack. He'll help this boy", Bernie said. Charles shook his head.

"Not right now. Mobotropolis is far away from where we are. Anyways, we leave tommorow and return. Our job here is done too", Charles said. Bernie nodded.

"Let's let him rest for a while and we could get other work done till then", Jules suggested. Charles and Bernie agreed. Jules and Charles went back outside while Bernie finished up her cooking.

"These chili dogs should take a while to cool down and till then I'll go check up on the boy", Bernie said setting the pot down. She went back to where Maurice was sleeping and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his forehead. It was finally warm, indicating that he was feeling better.

 _He seems like such a sweet boy,_ Bernie thought smiling. _But who is he?_ Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by Maurice shuffling and slowly waking up. She gasped as he yawned and immediatly ran to the door.

"Jules, Charles! He's awake!" Bernie called.

"What?!" both brothers shouted and came running back inside. They all looked at Maurice who slowly opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Hello there, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Bernie asked. Maurice clutched his head, and groggily got up.

"Uggh... wha...who are you?" he asked. Bernie looked at Jules and Charles before introducing herself, and the two brothers.

"And who are you?" Jules asked smiling. Maurice opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly closed it. Who was he? He didn't remember anything rather then flailing around in water. _Water._ Jules waited.

"Well?" he asked. Maurice looked at him.

"I...don't remember", he answered sadly. The three adults gasped.

"Come on, sonny", Charles said. "Try to remember". Maurice tried and thought hard but no avail. All he could think of was water and how he was caught in its cold hard grasp.

"I can't remember anything. I only remember... _water_ ", Maurice said. The adults looked confused.

"Water?" Bernie asked.

"I don't know. I can only remember trying to not drown in water. I don't know why, but I don't like it", Maurice said. Jules and Charles looked at each other.

"Was it because you were in the ocean?" Jules asked making Maurice glance up at him.

"Huh?" Maurice asked. "I was in the ocean?".

"We found you at shore, sonny", Charles said. Maurice sniffled.

"Oh...", he said. Bernie rubbed his head.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. Maurice then realized the bandages he had.

"W...why am I wearing these? What happened to me?!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Shh, shh! Calm down, it's okay", Bernie said. Jules nodded.

"Why...why don't I remember anything?" Maurice asked. Charles thought about it. It looked like this boy was suffering from amnesia. Whatever happened to him must have been catastrophic and that's why he had lost his memory. Thinking about this made Charles feel sorry for him.

"I suggest you go to sleep sonny", Charles said gently tucking him in.

"You were hit hard", he said. Maurice nodded. He closed his eyes and immediatly was out like a light. The adults waited for a while before Charles turned to Jules and Bernie.

"Well, what do you think?" Charles asked. Jules and Bernie looked at each other.

"Well I say we take him in. The boy has amnesia and its not safe for him to be alone especially in the world", Jules said. Bernie nodded.

"I agree with my husband. Besides, I've always wanted a son", Bernie said. Charles looked at her.

"We can't keep him forever, you know. Just until we figure out who his family is", Charles said. Bernie sadly nodded knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"So should we tell him that we're his parents?" Jules asked. Charles nodded.

"If we tell him that we're not his family, then he'll surely freak out and that is not good especially if he has amnesia", Charles said. "Besides, he might run off and that's the LAST thing we want to do", Charles said. He then looked at Jules and Bernie.

"Can you two take him in as your son since you're married? I'll fill the role as his uncle", Charles said. Jules and Bernie looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, so we need a name for him", Bernie said. Jules raised his hand.

"How about Ogilvie?" he asked. Charled shook his head and chuckled.

"Jules, you know we can't name him that. What kind of a name is that?" Charles said. Jules frowned.

"Well I want to name him something different, you know?" he grumbled. Bernie looked at Charles.

"Charles, you decide. You're the one who gave the idea so you get to do the honors", Bernie said. Charles put a finger up his chin and thought about it. Jules was right. This boy was different. He tried to think of a name for him.

"Hey, guys could I please have some food?" Maurice said. The adults jumped in surprise, not knowing he was still awake.

"Um, sonny you didn't hear us did you?" Charles asked. Maurice shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked. The adults breathed a sigh of relief, much to Maurice's confusion. Bernie walked over and grabbed the plate of chili dogs but Jules stopped her before turning to Maurice.

"Think you can walk?" he asked. Maurice shrugged before Jules helped him out of bed. Maurice groggily walked forward and almost fell over, but managed to get used to it.

"Now stand and eat. I want to try to help you feel better", Jules said. Bernie and Charles watched as Maurice took a chili dog and bit into it while standing up. His face lit up and he immediatly gulped it down. Charles and Bernie gaped while Jules grinned.

"It's good, right?" he asked. Maurice turned to him and nodded.

"That was so good!" Maurice exclaimed. Jules laughed while Bernie and Charles snickered.

"Eat as much as you want, son", Bernie said. Maurice nodded and soon he had gulped the entire plate of chili dogs down. The family laughed at Maurice's behavior.

"Oh man... I'm full now. Thanks", Maurice said. Jules nodded before taking Maurice's hand and walking him outside. Bernie immediatly freaked.

"Jules, what are you doing? Why are you taking him outside?" Bernie asked.

"Yes, Jules what are you doing?" Charles asked. Jules winked at them, telling them it was okay and led Maurice outside. The rain had stopped and the water was moving ever so gently. Maurice shuddered at the sight of water while Jules put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to go on water. Just try to run around for a while so you can get your energy together", Jules said. Maurice looked at him if he was sure and Jules nodded smiling. Bernie and Charles looked outside to see what was happening. Maurice took a deep breath and started jogging at a slow pace. He soon increased his speed as he felt the cool breeze and then he was running. Jules smiled while Bernie and Charles cheered.

"Good idea, Jules!" Charles exclaimed. Jules grinned. Maurice was now running around the island at a normal speed until he felt his legs wanting more.

 _I can go faster?_ Maurice thought as he sped up. Now he was going faster. Jules whistled.

"Wow, that kid can run!" he exclaimed. But that wasn't all. Maurice felt his legs speed up more and more until his legs were a blur and he was literally going faster than ever. Jules, Charles and Bernie gaped at the speed Maurice was going at. They had never seen anybody run so fast. Charles even took out a stopwatch and saw that Maurice had ran around the entire shore in less than five seconds!

"So fast", he muttered. Maurice was having the time of his life. For a while, he felt free. Free as the wind.

"Yeah hoo!" Maurice shouted suddenly skidding to the stop.

"That was awesome!" Maurice exclaimed before collapsing from exhaustion. Bernie gasped while Jules picked him up and carried him inside before setting him down on the bed. Maurice was now out completly. His snoring made the hedgehogs giggle.

"What... was that speed?" Charles said amazed.

"I've never seen anybody that fast before. See, he's different so Ogilvie would be a really good name!" Jules exclaimed.

"Ogilvie? That's the best you could come up with?" Bernie teased. Jules just grumbled. Charles thought about it and finally came up with the perfect name.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. Jules and Bernie listened carefully.

"Because of his speed, how about we call him Sonic?" Charles said.

"Sonic?" Jules asked.

"I like it! It definitly suits him!" Bernie exclaimed. "Okay, if you say so", Jules said shrugging. Charles smiled.

"Sonic", he repeated. "Sonic the Hedgehog".

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: And here we are, the prologue of "Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius". As you can see, this is just season 1 "The Eggman War" and there WILL be a sequel. I've been planning this story since like forever before I even joined fanfiction! I've put the plans for this story together and now I just have to right it! So, surprised I released this so soon? I didn't want to wait until I finished "Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars" and "Lost Hedgehog Tales", since it's still a long way to go. And don't worry, I'll put up LHT's next chapter soon.**

 **Anyway, I'm proud to be presenting this story. Personally, I think I did a good job with the Prologue. As you can tell, I'm mixing some Underground characters as well and being canon (Tiara and Gazebo). This story will be in the Archie continuity so there will be Archie characters. Right now, there was mild swearing and some blood but there will be more just letting you know.**

 **So, Prince Maurice has been defeated by Robotnik and has lost his memory! Will he remember the man that took his family away ever or will he cease to forget about them? And what about Manic, Sonia and Tiara? What happened to them? Find out soon enough!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	2. New Beginnings

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS_

 _ **West Side Isand, Mobotropolis, 6 Years Later**_

It had been 6 years since Robotnik's deadly invasion on Green Hill Kingdom and the 'death' of one of Queen Aleena's children, Prince Maurice. After the attack, Robotnik had never been heard of again for a while. The citizens of Green Hill were safe, but they mourned their loss.

However somewhere in the far kingdom of Mobotropolis, Maurice was running around he city enjoying himself. Now being dubbed as 'Sonic', the hedgehog had grown alot. His voice was more mature, he had grown taller, he now had green emerald irises instead of those black beady eyes, his quills were longer and sharper and he had yellow buckles on his ever so present red sneakers with a white surface on the bottom. Now at 16-years old, Sonic was even faster and stronger. In fact, right after he was found by Jules, Charles and Bernie, he was brought to Mobotropolis where Dr. Quack treated him and made him healthy again.

Of course, the hedgehog trio hadn't told Sonic they had adopted him, instead pretended to pose as uncle, mom and dad so he would be safe. They also had a dog named Muttski, who Sonic got along with very well. King Maximilian, ruler of Mobotropolis had even appointed him as a soldier in the Mobotropolis Polics Corps since Sonic was known for catching gangsters and crooks in the city because of his speed.

Right now, Sonic was currently dashing through Mobotropolis Park, feeling free as the wind. He looked forward to see a familiar face and friend greet him. A purple haired mongoose stood waving to him and Sonic abruptly came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey Mina, sup?" Sonic asked. Mina looked pissed for some reason though.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday? I thought you were taking me out on a date!" Mina exclaimed. Sonic sheepishly laughed. Oh man, he forgot all about that. Yup, he definitly was getting his ass kicked today.

"Um, yeah about that..." Sonic started. Mina put her hand up and closed her eyes.

"Don't even start with excuses. This is the second time you've done this. Do you even like me Sonic?" Mina said.

"Wha-of course I do! Look, I made an honest mistake and I'll make it up to you! Promise!" Sonic exclaimed. Mina just glared at him.

"Yeah, right. You know what, you need to learn that you can't do everything your way. So until you take me out for an actual date, don't talk to me!" Mina huffed walking away.

Sonic groaned and facepalmed. Why, oh why did this have to happen? Sonic really was going to take her out. But what could he do if he had to stop a kidnapping? Grumbling, Sonic turned around and walked through the park, thinking how he could make Mina accept him.

As he was walking, he suddenly remembered two days from now would be the Grand Feast King Max had organized. It was going to be a dinner with a bunch of important people. Since Sonic's Uncle Charles "Chuck" was a member of the Council of Acorn, the hedgehog family had been invited especially.

Sonic sighed. Mina would be there too since her mom was also a member. Oh man, that is going to be awkward.

"Hey Sonic!" a voice called out. Sonic turned to find his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower running up to him. Tails was his best friend that Sonic had met not long after he was introduced to Mobotropolis 6 years ago. The two had met when Jules introduced his best friend Amadeus and the Prower Family. Sonic and Tails immediatly got off to a good start and the two were usually seen hanging out with each other.

"Yo Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked. Tails also had twin tails that he could fly with. The fox pulled a wierd device out.

"Look at this. The project I was working on is finished!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic couldn't hide his grin. Tails also was a 14-year old genius that had a nook for machines.

"What is that?" Sonic asked. It looked some kind of high- tech tablet to him.

"I call it the Miles Electric! This baby can scan nearby rings, has a really good camera and a bunch of games I downloaded!" Tails proudly said. Sonic was impressed.

"Not bad, man! Say, you said it could scan nearby rings?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow. Tails nodded.

"Yup! I know how much you like to collect those, especially that Millionth Ring you have on that plaque!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic smirked. Rings were basically the currency of Mobius. They were used for money, but Sonic just collected them because he thought they were cool. In fact, he had a Ring Collection at his house where he also hung his Millionth Ring on a plaque. Ah, what a great item.

"So, you looked pretty down. What happened, Mina got mad?" Tails asked. Sonic also trusted Tails the most with secrets.

"Yeah, and I can't even talk to her until I actually take her out!" Sonic sighed.

"Man, just do it. It's just one date, take her to a restaurant or something", Tails said.

"It's not that simple. I also gotta protect my home! I tried to take her out last night, but I got busy trying to stop a kidnapping!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails nodded. The police were usually slow and it was Sonic who was the crime fighter, so Tails understood of he was busy.

"Yeah, especially with those new guys", Tails said. Sonic groaned.

"Oh Chaos, don't even start with them", Sonic said. Tails shrugged.

"I'm just saying. They do put up a good fight. That's why they have never been caught!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic threw his hands up.

"Tails, they're called **The Hooligans** for Chaos' sake. Anybody with that kind of name can get beaten up by a two year old!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails laughed at that.

"Sir Sonic!" a voice called. Sonic and Tails turned around to see Flemming, the commander of the Royal Army walk up to them, saluting Sonic.

"Yo Flemming", Sonic nodded. The burly beaver in the green military uniform nodded.

"The King has called for you. There are some matters he needs to discuss", Flemming said. Sonic grinned.

"Kingy wants to see me? I'm coming right away!" Sonic exclaimed. Flemming nodded to Tails.

"You can come too, if you want", he said.

"Really?" Tails said. Flemming nodded and lead the way to Castle Acorn with Sonic and Tails following. The three walked to a large castle in the center of the kingdom and went inside.

Inside the castle, the trio walked in a long hallway that led to a room where seven people sat on a long curved table. In the middle was a brown chipmunk wearing a crown who smiled at Sonic.

"Ah, Sonic. Welcome, take a seat", the chipmunk said. Sonic and Tails took a sat down on one of the large couches in the room and faced the chipmunk.

"So King Max, what did you call me here for?" Sonic asked. Max nodded to Chuck who then took out a plaque with Sonic's name on it.

"Because of your noble deeds and efforts, you are getting promoted from Gold Rank to Platinum Rank", Max said.

"Really? Gosh, I-I don't know what to say!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails congratulated him.

"You are now the highest ranking officer", Max said.

"Okay, cool! So now I have more privileges", Sonic said.

"Just don't cause a ruckus!" Hamlin Pig said.

"Hamlin, shut up. You know Sonic wouldn't do that", Penelope Platypus said.

"Yeah man", Dylan Porcupine added.

"Guys, can we please not fight now?" Rosemary Prower said.

"Hmph, tell that to the platypus", Hamlin huffed.

"Hamlin!" Isabella Mongoose exclaimed.

"Guys..."

"Enough!" Max exclaimed shutting everyone up. Chuck just sighed.

"Please don't fight like this at the feast. I want us to look civil as possible", Max said. Everyone apologized and Sonic and Tails snickered. They knew about the countless Council Fights.

"Sonic, you along with my other officer are the best fighters here so both of you will be my escorts", Max said. Sonic groaned remembering his fierce rival.

"Sounds good. Can't wait for it", a voice said from the other side of the room. Sonic turned and glared at his most fierce rival and Polics Corp Officer Geoffrey St. John leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. He smirked at Sonic.

"Me and Sonic will promise to behave", he said. Sonic just wanted to make mincemeat out of that skunk. Max nodded.

"Geoffrey is also promoted to Platinum Rank because of his skills and his service to the Acorn Kingdom like you, Sonic. Both of you are now captains", Max said. Sonic and Geoffrey smirked at each other. Oh, this would be fun. Sonic couldn't wait to start his rivalry with Geoffrey on this one.

"Dad, what about me?" a voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a female chipmunk that was Sonic and Geoffrey's age walk in. She was sporting a blue vest with black shorts and blue rings on her hands. She also had red hair. Max smiled at his daughter.

"Ah, Sally. Yes, you are also being promoted to Gold Rank. I'm sorry you're not the same rank as your friends, but they have more experience then you do", Max said. Sally smiled.

"That's alright. I can live with Gold. I recently joined the cops anyways", Sally said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have some very important news I'm going to share at the feast, so Sally make sure your brother and mom are both present there", Max remembered. Sally nodded.

"That's all. You can go now", Max said. Sonic, Tails, and Geoffrey saluted him and walked out. Once outside, Geoffrey nudged Sonic with his elbow, causing the hedgehog to look at him.

"What?" Sonic asked. Geoffrey couldn't hide his grin.

"Y'know, I've been thinking. We've been rivals since like what, two years? And now we're both the highest ranked cops. But we never wanted that. We both were always striving to be the better cop, right?" Geoffrey said. Sonic raised a brow.

"Yeah", he answered.

"Well, I want to keep that going. I don't know about you, but it's fun competing with you", the skunk said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sonic laughed.

"So I was thinking, how about we both compete each other again and try to be the better cop? The person who catches more crooks and does more jobs and gets more medals is the better cop", Geoffrey said sticking out his hand. Sonic immediatly shook on it.

"Deal! And what if they lose?" Sonic asked. Geoffrey snickered.

"Then they have to do something the winner tells them", Geoffrey said. Sonic smirked.

"Oh, you're so going down", Sonic said.

"Don't get your hopes up!", Geoffrey retorted walking away. Sonic couldn't stop grinning.

"Uh, so when can I join the Police Corps?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at him.

"Well, I mean your too young though. But then again, you're allowed to join when you're 15 and considering your 14, maybe you can join. I don't know, it's the rules", Sonic said. Tails nodded.

"Hey, wanna come over to my house later on and play some Power Drift?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing, bud! I just gotta finish some work first, kay?" Sonic said. Tails nodded and said goodbye before jogging off. Sonic turned around and almost ran into Sally.

"Whoa, calm down there blue!" Sally said. Sonic laughed.

"Ah, sorry Sal. Didn't see you there", Sonic said. Sally laughed.

"That's alright. I was just heading over to Bunnie's. We're going to hang out today. Are you busy?" Sally asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. I gotta go to the Rabbit's place and help Vanilla out with some work", Sonic said. Sally nodded.

"Well, you go ahead. I'll be on my way then. See you later!" Sally waved and she walked away. Sonic smiled. Man, was she beautiful. Even though he was dating Mina, Sonic still had a crush on Sally. For some reason, he felt something towards Sally and not towards Mina. Maybe he and Mina weren't mean to be. Sonic shook his head. He'd have to talk to Mina about that later.

He ran to the other side of the city where a large garden with little creatures loomed. It was the beloved Chao Garden. There was also a small house next to it. Sonic walked up to it and rang the doorbell. A short little rabbit came to the door and opened it. Her face lit up when she saw Sonic.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic!" she said. Sonic smiled.

"Hey, Cream. Is your mother home?" Sonic asked. Cream nodded.

"Come in. She's inside", Cream said. Sonic entered the house and sat down on the large couch. The Rabbit Family Household was well known in Mobotropolis. The Rabbit's were probably the kindest and sweetest people there ever was. Vanilla, the mother of Cream, owned a social service organization and they did tons of social service. Sonic usually helped out when he was not busy with the police stuff.

Speaking of which, Cream called her mother and Vanilla came out in the living room.

"Oh, Sonic. There you are", Vanilla said.

"Yup, I'm here. I came at the right time too", Sonic said pointing to the clock making the rabbit laugh. She took out a piece of paper.

"Here's the list of items that I need to give the poor. Unfortunatly, I don't have time to go out and buy them so I was wondering-" Vanilla was cut off by Sonic holding up his hand.

"Don't worry, Vanilla. I'll go get those items in a few minutes", Sonic said.

"Oh, thank you so much Sonic! You don't know how much time you've saved me!" Vanilla exclaimed. Sonic nodded and took the paper that Vanilla gave him and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a flash!" Sonic said waving. He then took off running to buy the items Vanilla needed and soon after a good five minutes, Sonic returned holding a bunch of bags. Vanilla opened the door when he rang the bell and gasped.

"Oh my, back already?" she asked. Sonic laughed.

"I told you, I was gonna be back in a flash!" he exclaimed making Vanilla laugh. Sonic waved goodbye to her and dashed to another house, where he did another job.

Sonic did a few more jobs after that and caught some people trying to steal a man's wallet before running up a tree and laying down on a thick branch. He took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing himself. Life was good. Other than being the highest ranked officer in the Mobotropolis Police Corps and helping people out, Sonic also had more things in his life that made him happy.

Like a loving family that took care of him, a best friend that always stood by his side and a girlfriend. Well, that last part needed more dwelling. Closing his eyes, Sonic relaxed feeling the breeze of the cool wind.

Sonic suddenly jolted up.

"Oh shoot, I was supposed to go to Tails' place and play some Power Drift!" Sonic exclaimed leaping off the tree banch and landing on the ground. He then took off in the direction of his friends' house, thinking of an excuse of why he was late.

 _ **Castle Acorn, Mobotropolis, a few hours later**_

King Max smiled as he saw the Police Corps training. He felt grateful for all the people who were serving Mobotropolis and fighting for the people. He passed by a group of officers who were being trained by Gold Rank Officer Antoine D'Coolette. Antoine was an expert at using a sword, but his combat experience was high enough for Platinum Rank. Antoine saluted Max as the king approached.

"Sir!" Antoine said. Antoine was also the son of one of Max's finest generals, Armand D'Coolette.

"How are you today, Antoine?" Max asked. Antoine smiled and looked at his sword.

"Very good, sir. How eez your family doing?" Antoine asked.

"Great. I can see your quite busy today", Max said.

"Oh yes, I am teaching ze block and parry technique. Zey are definitly improving", Antoine said.

"Good. Keep up the work", Max said. "Yes sir!" Antoine exclaimed before turning to his group and barking orders. Max then walked further and saw a large group of Mobians in the Royal Uniform being trained by both Sonic and Geoffrey. Sally was also there, and she was currently sparring with a green armadillo. Sonic was watching the two, studying their movements.

"Good, Sally. Remember to keep grab his hand and flip him over you!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally did what she was told and flipped the armadillo over her shoulder.

"Ooof!" the armadillo cried out. Sally sheepishly laughed and helped him up.

"Sorry about that, Arlo", she said. Arlo smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm retiring soon anyways", Arlo said.

"Nice job, Sally! Good sportsmanship as well. Thanks Arlo", Sonic said. Arlo nodded.

"It's cool. I'm used to it", he said.

"Say, what's your plan now?" Sally asked. Arlo sighed happily.

"Well, since I'm not much use to the battlefield anymore, I'm gonna commit to social service, like Vanilla. Me and Penelope are married so she'll represent the council and I'll be doing good things", he said. Sonic flashed him a thumbs up and grinned.

"That's nice, man! Anyway, thanks for helping Sally out here", Sonic thanked. Arlo nodded.

"No problem, Sonic. I'll go now, I have other work to do anyway. And Sally, you're getting better", Arlo said. Sally laughed and the two waved bye as Arlo walked away. Sonic then turned to Sally.

"Alright girl, you need some work on offense. Come on, try to hit me", Sonic challenged getting in a fighting stance. Sally got in a fighting stance as well. She feinted to the left, then threw a punch to her right, but Sonic easily blocked it. She tried to do the same thing again and then added by kicking Sonic in the shin, but the hedgehog easily moved out of the way.

"Come on, Sal. You gotta be faster than that! That's why your Dad hired me to train you personally, since you're too slow!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally grit her teeth. She was determined to show Sonic how she could fight. Sonic had been her trainer for a few months now and she loved it. She also had a secret crush on him, but she knew he was dating Mina at the moment and didn't want to be an obstacle.

"Okay", Sally said tensing up. Sonic nodded.

"Let's try that again", he said. Meanwhile, King Max was watching the whole thing. He was grateful to Sonic for spending his time training his daughter. He smiled. Soon Elias would have his turn.

"Come on, little more power!" Geoffrey's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the skunk barking orders at two Mobian bears seriously duking it out. The there was Geoffrey. Unlike Sonic who was kind and encouraging, Geoffrey was strict and keen on making the troops better. But that's what he liked about Geoffrey. Like his father, Geoffrey always got the job done and was an excellent strategist.

"King Max, I have some news", Flemming said behind him. Max nodded and led Flemming to an isolated ground.

"What is it?" he asked. Flemming bowed his head.

"Well, you know about the catastrophe in Green Hill, right?" Flemming said, making Max frown. He very well knew about what had happened to one of his very close allies. The tragedy had spread across the world and this was what pushed Max to have extra security. The wife of his fallen friend had been captured by an Overlander and one of her sons had been killed in the scuffle. The kingdom had been rebuilding ever since that incident. There were a group of fighters that took care of the kingdom now and it pained Max greatly to see the kingdom like that. Yes, he did help out by sending reinforcements time to time, but it would be a while until Green Hill was fully rebuilt.

"Yeah, apparently the man who was behind that has struck again, this time severely damaging Mercia", Flemming reported. Max was in shock.

"Not another one! And that too, another ally of ours!" Max exclaimed.

"King O' The Hedge has asked for assistance. He needs supplies and more troops in case the guy attacks again, since Mercia was a little bit too powerful for him so there were barely any casualities", Flemming said. Max breathed a sigh of relief. At least Mercia was able to withstand it. The man who had caused this destruction was dangerous and Max knew he needed to be fully aware in case Mobotropolis was next. He nodded to Flemming.

"Yes, thank you for the news. Send in some troops and the supplies. I'll see to it that our kingdom is protected in case he strikes here", Max said. Flemming nodded and marched off. Max closed his eyes. He hoped Mobius didn't fall into chaos again because of this man. Otherwise, something worse than the Great War would happen.

Meanwhile, Sally was trying her best to keep Sonic at a standstill by furiously kicking and punching at his hands. She used her twin blades that emitted from her rings every once in a while, but Sonic seemed to read her mind and was easily able to counter.

"Come on, Sally. You haven't hit me once and I've kicked you around like what, 7 times?" Sonic said. Sally's anger began to boil once she heard that. She knew Sonic was trying to get the best of her and she knew she couldn't get mad. They had trained over that as well, but she still continued to let her anger fuel.

"Sal, remember what I taught you...", Sonic said still blocking her. Sally ignored him and tried to kick Sonic in the side, but he grabbed her leg and swung forward, making fly back and fall down.

"Agh!" Sally exclaimed. Sonic crossed his arms and sighed.

"Sal, I told you to not give away blind openings like that. That's how your opponent can beat you", Sonic said. Sally sighed.

"I don't know Sonic. I try my best, but you have way more experience than me! How is this fair?" Sally exclaimed. Sonic raised a brow.

"You mean how is it fair that you only have to hit me once and that's it?" Sonic said. Sally looked at him, but said nothing. He was right. The Speed Training only involved her landing one hit on Sonic, and that's it. If you could hit Sonic, you're basically fast. Sonic smiled and held his hand out. Sally took it and the hedgehog helped her up. She looked at Sonic who was still smiling.

"So... ready to continue?" he asked. Sally nodded.

"Y-yeah", she said. Sonic nodded but he didn't do anything.

'Um.. are you gonna let go of my hand or...", Sonic said. Sally noticed this and immediatly shot her hand back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing. Sonic didn't notice.

"Sheesh, the way you did it looked like I had a disease or something", Sonic said. "Anyway, let's go back to what we were doing". Sally nodded and went back to throwing swift punches at Sonic who easily blocked them. Sally feinted left, then swung right. Sonic blocked it like it was nothing but Sally took the opportunity to spin around and almost land her elbow on Sonic's face. The hedgehog was surprised.

"Whoa, good job. You almost got me!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally's heart raced with excitement when she heard that. Her smile faded into a frown when Sonic smirked.

"Still too slow", he said wagging his finger. Sally let out an exasperated sigh and threw her arms up.

"Oh my god, you're so annoying!" Sally exclaimed making Sonic smirk.

"And you're too slow!" Sonic mocked making Sally lunge at him and throw rapid punches to which Sonic just laughed off by blocking them all.

"Hah!" Sally exclaimed launching a kick at Sonic's side like before but the hedgehog grabbed it and smirked.

"Nice try, but you gotta be faster than tha-WHOA!" Sonic exclaimde ducking under a second kick Sally did after she sprung herself up using the momentum. Sally landed on the ground and turned around almost hitting Sonic with a roundhouse kick, but Sonic had quick reflexes and he swatted her leg away.

"Man, how hard is it to hit you once?!" Sally exclaimed making Sonic snicker.

"Gotta try harder than that", Sonic said. Sally sighed. She was getting close to her target, but still not enough. She would have to focus now and think. Sonic was brains and brawn, but Sally had more brain than him. She got into a fighting stance.

"Still determined, huh? Good, I like that!" Sonic said making Sally blush again, but she shook it off. Now was not the time to be crushing. Sonic made a "come at me" motion with his hand and Sally immediatly shot forward lashing out a kick that Sonic elbow blocked. Sally used her blades and tried to slash Sonic while spinning, but Sonic curled into a Spindash and countered, sending Sally stumbling back.

 _Okay, Sally. Just calm down and think for a second,_ Sally thought as her heart raced from the adrenaline. _What is Sonic's weakness when he's defending? I gotta find that out first!_ Sally ran forward and proceeded to do her same offensive tactic to which Sonic blocked easily. Sally tried to look for an opening where she could strike but there wasn't any possible. Sally ducked and tried to sweep kick Sonic, but he just hopped over her legs and kicked Sally's punch away. It was then Sally finally got what she was looking for, and hopped away panting. Sonic stood, not even the slightest tired.

"Don't push yourself, Sal. Be patient and look for the right timing", Sonic instructed. Sally nodded. _So that's what it is! If I do that last thing again, then while Sonic tries to kick me I can land a hit while he regains himself!_ Sally thought.

"Okay, I've got it now!" Sally exclaimed. Sonic nodded.

"Okay, like I said be patient. Don't rush like I do unless you got the speed!" Sonic said striking a pose. Sally huffed and darted towards Sonic and tried to sweep kick him again. Like she predicted, Sonic hopped over her leg and she launched out a fist to which Sonic kicked away. _Now!_ Sally thought and she swung her other leg forward.

It all happened in a flash. As soon as she swung her leg forward, it looked like it made contact with Sonic, but she saw the hedgehog twitch at the last second and soon she was spinning in the air before she landed on the ground. Sally got up with wide eyes.

"W-what happened?" she said.

"Not bad", Sonic's voice said behind her. Sally turned around to see Sonic's back facing her.

"But like I said, your attacks are too obvious. You were off by a split second. Time it right next time, Sally", Sonic said as he walked away. Sally looked at the clock in the room and saw that her time was up. She sat there, tears forming in her eyes. No matter what, she couldn't do it. Sonic worked hard to train her, but Sally just couldn't live up to his spectations.

"I'm sorry, Sonic", Sally whispered as she wiped a tear. She was the only one in the room left. Apparently, their sparring had taken a long time, that everyone else had finished before them. Sally squeezed her eyes as the tears fell. _Don't push yourself._ She remembered Sonic's words and opened her eyes.

"I won't give up, Sonic", Sally said wiping a tear away and standing up.

"I promise you, one day, I'll make you proud!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Some slight Sonally right there. Now before anyone gets confused, I'm not skipping ahead to the current Freedom Fighters right now. Sonic is 16 and basically modern. But all the other game arcs have to happen still. Sonic 1 already happened in the prologue. Remember how it said Sonic took out Robotnik's Scrap Brain Factory and stopped his plans? Well, that was Sonic 1. Sonic 2 has slightly happened since Sonic and Tails already met and Sonic 3 and CD is yet to happen as well as the other games!**

 **Anyway, the Mobotropolis Police Corps was something I made up. I didn't want Sonic to be a well known hero already, so I decided to make him a cop. The Freedom Fighters are yet to come, so don't worry. Also there will be couples in this story. Sonic and Mina are dating right now, but that's gonna change. There will be some Sonally and some other couples as well. The main couple of this story is yet to come as well and the main plot will start next chapter! So stay tuned!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	3. Return: Part 1

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 2: THE GRAND FEAST_

 _ **Mobotropolis, Night of the Grand Feast**_

"Sonic, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Bernie's voice echoed through the house. She was waiting by the door for Sonic. She called out to Sonic again and a few seconds later he came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go! We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" Bernie exclaimed and the two went outside where Chuck, Jules and Muttski were waiting for the two.

"What took you so long, sonny?" Chuck asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Ah, nothing. Just forgot the time", Sonic said.

"Come on I don't want to be late!" Jules said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Muttski added. The group walked to Castle Acorn, wondering what this was going to be about.

"I can't wait. Thinking about the food is making me hunnnnngry!" Muttski excaimed.

"Don't worry, Muttski. You'll be able to eat as much as you want", Jules said chuckling.

"Say, aren't we going to get awarded for our contribution in the Great War?" Bernie asked. Chuck nodded.

"Every soldier who helped in the Great War will be awarded a Lifetime Achievement Award from the King especially. Not only that, but King Max has some very important announcements", Chuck explained.

"Cool! And I'm also the king's escort!" Sonic exclaimed thumping his chest. Muttski high-fived him for that.

"Jules, Charles!" a voice called out. The hedgehogs and dog turned around to find the Prowers walk up to them.

"Amadeus! Rosemary! Merlin! Hey, how are you?" Jules asked.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Muttski greeted Tails and the three immediatly starting chatting away.

"I'm good, how are you?" Amadeus asked.

"We're all fit and fine!" Chuck exclaimed. Rosemary whispered in Bernie's ear.

"And how's Sonic?" she asked. Bernie looked back to see Sonic was a good distance back with Tails and Muttski.

"Well, he's better than before! After Dr. Quack treated him, he's been fine ever since", Bernie said. Rosemary nodded.

"He still doesn't know, does he?" she asked. Bernie sadly shook her head.

"No. I hate lying to him like this, he's like my own son!" Bernie said. Rosemary nodded.

"Don't worry, Bernadette", Merlin said. "He'll find his family soon, I know it".

"Thank you Merlin", Bernie said. The group then arrived at Castle Acorn where Flemming and some Royal Guards greeted them.

"Go right into the dining room which is next to the meeting room", Flemming said.

"Thank you Flemming", Amadeus said. Chuck led the way, since he knew where it was. Inside, other families of the Great War were there, chatting away. Sonic saw Mina, who was with her mother Isabella, and he gulped. This wouldn't be good. Tails poked Sonic.

"Hey, go talk to her", Tails said. Sonic looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious, right now?" Sonic asked, but Tails gave him a stern look.

"Sonic, you're not going to get anything done if you don't talk. Now GO!" Tails said pushing Sonic a little. The hedgehog glared at Tails but Muttski pushed him further.

"Dude, go!" the dog urged. Sonic sighed. His two brothers weren't going to leave him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sonic walked over to the Mongoose's. Isabella saw him and happily greeted him while Mina looked away.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone", Isabella said walking away. Sonic nervously grinned at Mina, who was crossing her arms and looking the other way.

 _Ah crud, she doesn't look happy. Come on Sonic, do something!_ Sonic thought as he walked up to Mina.

"Um... hey", he said.

"Hey", Mina said not looking at him. Sonic sighed. This would be harder than he thought.

"Look, I'm sorry for not being the guy you want me to be. It's just that I get busy in trying to protect the people!" Sonic said. Mina looked at him.

"Why don't you take more time off for me?" Mina said.

"I can't!" Sonic said.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Cuz the Police Corps is something I wanna commit to! I'm happy serving my nation and I can't just ditch that. And besides, you're also busy with your singing!" Sonic said. Mina glared at him.

"Yeah, but I get time off! At least I keep my promises!" Mina exclaimed.

"That's not the point. See, whenever you sing, you really embrace it since you love it. What if I told you to leave your singing career and go out with me?" Sonic said. Mina's eyes widened as she understood what Sonic was saying.

"Yeah..." she said. Sonic nodded.

"That's why. I'm just fully devoted to being there when people are in trouble. You like singing and I respect that, but we can't always make it our way", Sonic said. Mina nodded.

"So, are we good?" Sonic asked. Mina smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. When are you free?" Mina asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Yeah, about that... please don't cry about this, but..." Sonic said. _Should I tell her?_ he thought. Mina looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. Sonic took a deep breath.

"Okay, there's... someone else in my life that I can't stop thinking about", Sonic said. Mina just looked at him, not saying anything.

"So you're saying... you want to break up with me?" she asked.

"Look, please don't take it personally Mina! It's nothing about you, it's just that things haven't been working out for us", Sonic said. Mina slowly nodded.

"I guess your right. If you're not happy, I'll respect your opinion. I won't be THAT kind of girl", Mina said. Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks for understanding. But hey, we can still be friends though", Sonic said. Mina smiled.

"Yeah, that's good enough. Anyway, who is she?" Mina asked. Sonic hesitated.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Sonic asked. Mina nodded. Sonic leaned over and whispered in her ear. The mongoose gasped.

"Whoa! You like _her_?" Mina said. Sonic nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, kay?" he said. Mina nodded.

"I won't. Anyway, since we're not dating anymore, I have to tell you, there's someone else who also caught my attention", Mina said.

"Really, who?"

"Ash", Mina replied. Sonic's eyes widened.

"You're band manager? The one with the glasses?" Sonic asked. Mina nodded.

"Well... okay. I respect your opinion, I guess", Sonic said.

"Thanks", Mina replied. Sonic turned around.

"I'm gonna go to the King. I have to escort him out here, so I guess I'll see you later", Sonic said.

"Sonic? Thanks for saying the truth", Mina said smiling. Sonic smiled back before dashing off to where he was needed. Tails stopped him on the way.

"What'd she say? I saw you two smiling", Tails asked.

"Eh, we broke up", Sonic replied. He could literally read the shock on Tails' face.

"Wha-why?" he asked.

"We both have someone else in our hearts. And before you ask, NO I won't tell you Mina's crush. I'll tell you mine, later", Sonic said. Tails just stood there confused, while Sonic ran off.

After a while, Antoine came inside the room.

"Everyone, please be seated. Ze royal family eez about to enter", the coyote instructed. Everyone in the room took their seats and watched as the door opened. King Max entered the room with Sonic and Geoffrey at his sides, followed by Queen Alicia and then Prince Elias and Princess Sally.

The Acorns took their seats in the front and smiled at everyone who was clapping.

"Thank you, thank you", Max said. He and Alicia smiled at each other. The Council of Acorn sat near them.

"So I would like to start this feast off by presenting the awards first", Max said. He nodded to Dylan, who took out a scroll and started reading.

"First off, to all our brave soldiers who helped serve in the Great War", Dylan read.

"Armad D'Coolette", the porcupine continued and the people in the room clapped for the elder coyote, Antoine cheering as well. Dylan handed the scroll to Penelope and the platypus read out the next name.

"Jules Hedgehog", she read and the people clapped for Jules as well, Sonic especially.

"Yeah Dad!" he exclaimed. Jules smiled. Penelope handed the scroll to Chuck who smiled.

"Amadeus Prower", he read. Tails and Rosemary were the loudest of everyone clapping and cheering and the fox with the eye patch grinned. Chuck handed the scroll to Rosemary this time.

"Ian St. John", she read and the people clapped for him as well, Geoffrey being the most proud. Rosemary handed the scroll to Isabella and mongoose prepared to read out the next name.

"Sir Connery", she read and the room clapped as well. She handed the scroll to Hamlin and the pig took it.

"Arlo Armadillo" he read and Penelope hugged Arlo in happiness as the room clapped for him as well. Hamlin handed the scroll to Rotor Walrus, the scientist of Mobotropolis and caretaker.

"And now for the last person... King Maximilian Acorn himself!" Rotor announced and the room erupted into clapping and cheering. Max was surprised himself.

"Me?" he asked. Rotor nodded.

"Yes, you. You along with King Allen had gone to stop the Overlanders from launching the Atomic Bomb, so you deserve this especially", the walrus explained. The veterans collected their awards and Max cleared his throat.

"And now we have the awards for the people who help clean this kingdom", Max said.

"For organizing the Special Social Service, we have Vanilla Rabbit", Max said. Cream and Cheese hugged Vanilla and the rabbit went up to collect her award.

"Next, for helping to build this kingdom's technology and for securtiy, we have this award for three people", Max said.

"Rotor Walrus, Nicole Lynx and Miles Tails Prower", Max said. The clapping and cheering in the room was really loud as the three walked up and collected their awards, Sonic high-fiving Tails on the way.

"Last but not least, the award for the people who help protect and serve this kingdom. The Mobotropolis Police Corps, Sonic the Hedgehog and Geoffrey St. John!" Max exclaimed and the room erupted in cheers as the two rivals collected their award. Once that was done, everybody sat down and began to eat their dinner.

At the end of it, Max then took a bunch of papers out.

"Alright everyone, the moment you've been waiting for. I'm going to announce some news, so bear with me", Max said. Everyone in the room listened to what he was going to say.

"I'm afraid I have grown old to where I cannot take the responsibility of king as Mobotropolis. So, I am proud to say I am officially retiring!" Max exclaimed. The whole room gasped.

"What are you saying? You're stepping down from the throne?" Hamlin cried out.

"Yes I am", Max said.

"But who will lead us?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Worry not. I am passing on the throne to the heir of the Acorn Family..." Max said taking off his crown. "... Elias".

Everyone was in shock. King Max was stepping down as King and passing that on to his son? Even Elias was in shock.

"M-me? Father, I'm flattered but-"

"But what? Elias, this is what you've been waiting for your whole life. Now, its time. The father has done his work, now it's time for the son to take his place", Max said placing the crown on Elias' head.

"I...okay. If you say so", Elias said smiling.

"Congrats to the new king!" Sonic shouted pumping his fist in the air. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands for Elias and the young king smiled broadly.

"Thank you, thank you everyone! So I guess as King, I'll make everyone's lives happy and you will all live in harmony under my rule", Elias said making everyone cheer louder.

"Well, I say this calls for a celebration!" Geoffrey announced.

"Hang on a second, do you hear that?" Rosemary said. Everybody closed their mouths and listened. Yes they could hear it now. A loud humming sound was coming from outside.

"What is it?"

"It sounds like a machine".

"No, that sounds like a telephone!"

"A telephone? Are you crazy?"

"Guys be quiet for a minute!" Isabella exclaimed making everyone shut up. Geoffrey took out a walkie-talkie.

"Flemming, what is that?" he asked. No answer. Geoffrey waited and spoke again.

"Flemming? I asked you something! Do you copy?". Still no answer, only static on the other end.

"I repeat, do you copy?" Geoffrey said.

"He's not answering, you dolt!" Sonic said.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" Geoffrey retorted.

"Well, who are you talking to?" Sonic shot back.

"Both of you, this is not the time to be fighting! Go check it out", Elias said. Max looked at him and nodded, approvingly. Sonic and Geoffrey glared at each other before walking to the door and proceeding to open it.

"AUGHHH!" Sonic and Geoffrey both shouted as the door was blasted apart, sending the two flying back. Everyone panicked at once and took cover. Sally and Bunnie ran forward and helped the two up.

"What the heck was that?" Sally exclaimed.

"I don't know Sally girl, that door just went boom!" Bunnie exclaimed in her southern accent.

"Geof, did you accidentally fire one of your explosive darts?" Sonic asked. Geoffrey said no but then a loud laughter echoed across the room. Sonic shuddered. Something seemed off about that laugh. Like he heard before somewhere.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. That was my doing", a gruff voice said and a large fat man in a red coat sitting in a machine of some sort came inside as the smoke cleared. The man laughed at the people who had their eyes wide.

"Hohohohoho! My my, it appears I've interuppted something", the man said. Elias stepped up.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Why, I am the greatest scientist in the world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik! Pleasure to meet you, King Elias Acorn", the man said.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Oh man! Robotnik's returned! Question is, will Sonic remember him? And just what does the Eggman want? Has he turned over a new leaf or is he back for more domination? Find out next chapter!**

 **Also, short chapter today. Yeah, there wasn't really anything in this chapter so whatevs!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	4. Return: Part 2

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 3: RETURN OF AN OLD ENEMY_

 _ **Castle Acorn, Mobotropolis**_

"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" the man said. "Pleasure to meet you King Elias Acorn".

Sonic just stared at Robotnik. Something about him was giving off bad vibes and a familiar feeling. The hedgehog felt as if he knew Robotnik from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Elias looked at Robotnik suspicously.

"And what do you want?" he asked. Robotnik laughed.

"Why, my dear king, I simply want to make the world a better place. You know, eliminate the problems this world is facing", Robotnik said grinning. Everyone in the room began talking. A better place? Mobius was fine the way it was!

"And may I ask, what do you have in mind?", Elias asked. Robotnik nodded.

"Yes yes, my assistants will show you. Orbot, Cubot, Snively! Show the king our plans", Robotnik said. Two droids then appeared by his side, one resembling a red sphere and the other a yellow cube. A short little man then walked in behind Robotnik wearing the same kind of coat the doctor was wearing only green instead of red.

"Uncle Robotnik only wishes for everyone to live a peaceful life on Mobius", the man said.

"Of course I do, Snively! He's my nephew by the way", Robotnik said grinning. Snively pressed a button on a remote and a holographic screen popped up on it. The screen showed the entire map of Mobius.

"Orbot, will you be so kind to describe the legend of the map?" Robotnik said. The red spherical droid strolled up and pointed to a bunch of red dots.

"Those dots are some of our factories that are helping to make the health of Mobians better", Orbot said. He then pointed to a bunch of green dots.

"And those are our other factories that are contributing to the environment".

Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Wait a second, how are factories making the environment better?" Geoffrey asked.

"Glad you asked. Orbot, explain the purpose of those factories", Robotnik said.

"The factories provide energy to make the environment and the people healty. Of course, there is also one more reason to which Master Robotnik will specifically share", Orbot said. The Mobians however were confused.

"Energy?" Rotor said.

"This doesn't even make sense. What kind of scientist is he?" Tails wondered. Robotnik laughed.

"Yes, that last reason. I'm sure all of you will remember this reason".

"We probably won't", Sally muttered causing Sonic to snicker.

"Well, what is that last reason?" Elias asked. Robotnik looked at the cube shaped droid.

"Cubot, drumroll!" the doctor exclaimed. Cubot saluted him.

"Right-o, daddy-o!" Cubot exclaimed before playing a drumroll recording.

"Yeah, I need to fix his voice chip. Anyways, ready?" Robotnik said dramatically.

"Just get on with it!" everyone exclaimed including Snively.

"Wow, rude. Anyway, those factories will play a major role in my conquest of Mobius and the establishment of the Robotnik Regime!" Robotnik exclaimed. A series of gasps and shouts sounded from the Mobians. Sonic got a way more uneasy feeling. This all sounded way too familiar.

"W-what do you mean?" Elias exclaimed, not wanting to believe this was all happening right when he started took the throne.

"Wait a minute, are you that guy who was responsible for the tragedy in Green Hill Kingdom?" Chuck exclaimed. _Green Hill Kingdom? Tragedy?_ Sonic thought.

"Yes, that's right. After years of hiding, I finally have returned. I also was responsible for that damage in Mercia, in case you're wondering", Robotnik said.

"In that case, why were you absent all this time?" Max said.

"That is none of your concern! Orbot, Cubot, call in the Robo Pawns! Snively, fire up the missiles from the Robo Carrier! I'll meanwhile start the damage in my **Robo Walker!** " Eggman exclaimed getting ready in his machine.

"What are you doing?" Alicia exclaimed. Robotnik sneered.

"Isn't it obvious, your majesty? I'm taking over this kingdom!" Robotnik exclaimed as he fired a missile from the Robo Walker. The missile was headed for the Acorns and they cried out in fear. Suddenly, the missile was kicked in the other direction where it hit the wall. Robotnik didn't even have time to think before the Robo Walker was pushed back and standing on top facing him was none other than Sonic.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Sonic exclaimed. Robotnik merely gaped. It couldn't be. Was that actually _him_? No, he had Metal kill the hedgehog off. He should be dead!

"Maurice...", Robotnik muttered before Sonic gave the Robo Walker a mighty kick back. So why was he...

"Get lost, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally and Tails chuckled when they heard that. Robotnik fumed.

"No! In all these years, you still have the strength to call me that!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Robotnik stared at him.

"You don't remember? Ohohohoho! What a lucky day for me!" Robotnik exclaimed. Sonic just gave the Robo Walker a Spindash that sent it stumbling back.

"I don't know what your talking about, but all I know is that you ain't taking over this kingdom, Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed. He then looked at him.

"You know what? Yeah, I'll call you Eggman from now!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Fine! In that case, I'll change my name to Eggman! Orbot, Cubot, Snively, meet your new master. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik!" Eggman exclaimed. Snively uneasily looked away while Cubot burst out laughing.

"Eggman? Haha, that's so classic-o!" Cubot said. Orbot was trying hard not to laugh. Eggman then smiled.

"In fact, I'll even name my machines with Egg! Instead of the Robo Walker, this will be the Egg Walker. Instead of Robo Pawns, they will be Egg Pawns. Instead of Robo Carrier, it will be Egg Carrier. Heck, instead of Robotnik Regime, it will be the EGGMAN EMPIRE!" Eggman exclaimed.

Sonic just shook his head. "Alright, now you've just gone crazy stupid".

"And the winner. Egg Pawns, attack!" Eggman exclaimed as the wall gave away and orange egg shaped robots marched in holding swords and shields. The Mobians in the room panicked and ran for cover while Sonic, Geoffrey, Sally and Antoine stepped up.

"Stand back, King! The Mobotropolis Police Corps got this! Call for backup!" Sonic ordered. Antoine looked at his communication watch, only to gasp in horror.

"Zee communications are not working!" Antoine exclaimed.

"What?!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! We'll fight him off by ourselves!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Antoine, you and Geoffrey take care of those Egg Pawns, while Sally and I will take out the Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Genius", Geoffrey said rolling his eyes before he and Antoine charged at the Egg Pawns and started smashing them. Sonic and Sally rushed at the Egg Walker, which fired a laser that the two narrowly avoided.

"Stick with me!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally silently nodded and followed close behind. Eggman launched a another laser from the Egg Walker, but Sonic and Sally ducked under it. Sonic leapt up and homing attacked the machine and Sally added damage by leaping forward and downward slashing the machine with her twin blades.

Eggman used the rockets on the Egg Walker to lurch forward and boost into Sonic, smacking him down. Sally gasped and slashed the Egg Walker twice before kicking it away.

"Nice job, Sal!" Sonic exclaimed revving up a Spindash and smashing it into the Egg Walker.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey were having a fairly easy time dealing with the Egg Pawns. Sure they did put up a good fight, but they were really easy to take out. Antoine kicked the shield off one of them before slashing it apart with his sword.

" _En garde!_ " Antoine exclaimed striking a pose. Several Egg Pawns rushed at him but he easily swiped his sword, taking them out. Geoffrey shot an explosive dart at two Egg Pawns before turning around and launching an electric shock dart at one more. He rushed forward and delivered a series of punches and kicks, taking out a bunch of Egg Pawns, but soon stopped when he noticed different colored Egg Pawns appear. These resembled a knight as they were grey colored with a red feather on top and were holding shields and a huge lance.

"My Egg Pawns will never be wiped out!" Eggman shouted dodging an attack from Sally.

"Keep talking Egg-head!" Sonic exclaimed kicking the Egg Walker away. Eggman growled and called his nephew.

"Snively, where are the missiles?" Eggman exclaimed.

"Um, kind of busy right now trying to escape these guards!" Snively exclaimed on the other end. Snively then screamed when Flemming roared on the other end and the call shut off. Eggman cursed under his breath before charging up a large blue laser.

"Looks like I'll have to step it up a bit!" Eggman exclaimed. Sonic snorted.

"Yeah, right".

All the non fighters moved back. The Egg Pawns had taken up a fair amount of space. Luckily nobody was harmed.

"Oh my! What is this madness?!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"This guy has alot of nerve coming in and trashing the castle like that!" Hamlin exclaimed.

"Go tell him that", Penelope muttered. A loud explosion suddenly made them all panic again. Eggman had fired the large blue laser and it had blown a large hole in the ceiling.

"Our castle is being ruined!" Elias exclaimed.

"We gotta do something, we can't just sit here!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"Girl, we can't even fight. How will we be of help?" Mina said.

"Look!" Hershey Cat exclaimed as Sonic and Sally had both done major damage to the Egg Walker with a strong chain attack.

"Gaaah! Why can't you Mobians just surrender?" Eggman exclaimed.

"We don't like trespassers in our kingdom!" Sally exclaimed kicking the Egg Walker again.

"You hear her!" Sonic said dodging a laser.

"Sir, maybe we should leave", Orbot suggested.

"Yeah, these guys are roasting us, man-o!" Cubot excaimed. Eggman casted them both a death glare before turning to the heroes.

"Well they're going to get roasted soon enough!" Eggman exclaimed. His machine then emitted a loud ringtone that sounded like "I am the Eggman".

"Snively, there you are! What happened?" Eggman exclaimed.

"Sorry uncle, but I finally lost the guards by deploying the Bomb Flappers. Anyway, I'm inside the Egg Carrier as we speak. You want me to launch those missiles, yes?" Snively said.

"Yes! Good job, Snively! Launch them at once!" Eggman barked. Snively obeyed and the call shut off. Eggman gave Sonic and Sally a sinister grin.

"Well well well, looks like your time is up princess and Maurice", the doctor said.

"Stop calling me Maurice! My name is Sonic, get that right!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh right, forgot about that. Anyway, FIRE!" Eggman shouted.

"What in the bloody hell is that bloke talki-" Geoffrey said before he was cut off by the remainder of the wall exploding and bursting into flames. Everyone panicked when they saw that the Egg Carrier was bombing Mobotropolis with countless missiles.

"Stop that!" Elias shouted.

"Please, don't do this!" Alicia begged. Eggman merely laughed at them. Oh how he enjoyed this.

"Sorry to let you down, but I won't be stopping anytime soon!" Eggman said as another missile burst, this time taking out another wall. That's when Sonic saw it. The houses and buildings on fire, people running for their lives as robots stormed the kingdom, snatching Mobians away. He growled. This seemed way too familiar. He shook that feeling away and glared at Eggman.

"You won't get away with this!" Sonic shouted lunging at Eggman. Eggman only grinned as Sonic came closer. The Egg Walker was charging up its most powerful weapon, the Pulsor Cannon. Sonic would meet it face to face as the hedgehog drew closer. Eggman opened up the cannon and grinned. Sally saw this and shouted Sonic's name but it was too late.

"Pulsor Cannon!" Eggman shouted as a large blue beam shot out and struck Sonic directly, sending the hedgehog flying back into the rubble of the wall. Jules, Bernie and Charles screamed his name while Muttski and Tails cried out. Sally stared in horror before turning around when she heard Antoine and Geoffrey scream. The two were overwhelmed by the Egg Pawns, being knocked back repeatedly.

"FIRE AGAIN, WITH MORE POWER!" Eggman shouted and the castle was then bombarded by the missiles. Everyone in the room panicked and took cover. Elias gasped as a missile was aimed at his face. He rolled out of the way and the missile zoomed by, exploding the wall behind them. He knew he had to do something. It was time to take action as the king.

"Geoffrey, Antoine, take everyone to cover. Head for the secret location at once!" Elias commanded. Geoffrey and Antoine obeyed and escorted some people out of the castle, taking out robots along the way. Elias turned to the others.

"Alright, we'll get out of here alive. Listen to me. I'll lead the way out of here, so just stick close all of you", Elias said.

"And what if this doesn't work?" Hamlin said.

"Shut up Hamlin! This is no time for your bullshit!" Mina spat. Hamlin glared at her while her mother scolded her for using profanity.

"Alright? Let's go!" Elias exclaimed and the group ran off to the hole that was in the wall. Bunnie stopped as everyone exited and she turned to Sally who was kneeling over Sonic.

"Sally girl, aren't you coming?" Bunnie asked.

"I'll come in a few minutes. You go on ahead, Bunnie", Sally replied. Bunnie nodded and turned around but two Egg Pawns blocked her path.

"Aaaah!" Bunnie screamed as the robots seized her. Sally turned around and her eyes widened in horror.

"BUNNIE!" Sally shouted. Eggman laughed.

"Going somewhere?" he sneered. Bunnie just continued to scream and struggle to free herself.

"Toss her into the Roboticizer with the other prisoners", Eggman said and the robots dragged Bunnie away to a machine that had been mounted to the ground by the robots.

"HELP ME!" Bunnie shouted as she thrashed against the Egg Pawn's iron grip, but it was of no use. Sonic had recovered from his attack and gasped.

"Oh no, Bunnie!" Sonic shouted. The Egg Pawns tossed her in the machine and shut the lid. Bunnie desperately pounded against the glass, but no avail as the machine started to emit electricity. Bunnie screamed as her organic body was turning to hard steel. She cried and pounded on the glass but it was all in vain. Sally was screaming her name while Sonic was shouting at Eggman to stop.

"Leave her alone!" Antoine shouted slicing up the Egg Pawns who were controlling the Roboticizer. He stopped the process and opened the lid up to reveal an unconcious Bunnie inside. He scooped her up and ran off into the Great Forest while Eggman cursed.

"Damn it! My Roboticizer!"

"Yes!" Sonic shouted homing attacking the doctor away. He turned to Sally.

"Come on, let's finish this!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Of course!" Sally said smiling. The duo ran towards Eggman who was trying to shoot them down. Sonic jumped and initiated a homing attack and knocked the Egg Walker back and Sally prepared to spin kick and slash the Egg Walker. Eggman screamed in rage.

"Egad! I hate you so much, Sonic! You still are a nuisance like all those years ago!" Eggman exclaimed.

"What are you even..." Sonic trailed off as Eggman pressed a large button on the machine. He heard the booster of engines from the sky and immediatly knew what was happening. Sonic turned around to see Sally dodge a laser from Eggman, confident smirk on her face. Sonic's eyes widened in horror as the roof suddenly blew apart and the rubble rained down on Sally. Thinking quickly, Sonic dashed forward and tackled Sally to the ground, letting the rocks fall on him.

"Aaahhh!" Sonic screamed as the rocks burnt him and badly injured him. He was on top of Sally, defending her from the onslaught. Sally gasped as Sonic slumped over, tired and beaten.

"Sonic!" Sally said as she held him in her hands. Sonic weakly smiled at her in pain.

"It's... all good", Sonic weakly said. A tear slid down Sally's cheek. She couldn't believe Sonic had taken the pain and saved her.

"Hahahaha! Oh this is such a good show!" Eggman cackled. Sonic and Sally both glared at him.

"You won't be laughing once we're through with you", Sally hissed. Eggman smirked.

"Go ahead and try", the doctor challenged.

"Sal, be careful", Sonic warned. Sally smiled and nodded. She got her blades ready and charged at the Egg Walker. Eggman fired a laser, but Sally dodged and swiped at the left leg with her blade. She then kicked it and leapt up, preparing to bring her blades down. However, at the last second, Eggman put his shield up, electrocuting Sally in the process and blasting her away.

"Ha, pathetic!" Eggman spat.

"Sally!" Sonic exclaimed. That wasn't the worst part. That laser had sent her crashing into the rubble. Eggman scoffed before lighting the rubble on fire, the flames ready to take her away.

"No, Sally!" Sonic shouted. One of his best friends was about to die. No. He couldn't let Sally die like this. Ignoring the pain, Sonic scrambled up and darted towards the flaming pit. Eggman however intercepted him.

"Uh uh uh, going to have to get through me", Eggman taunted. Sonic grit his teeth. Now was not the time for games. Thinking quickly, Sonic curled into his signature Spindash and rocketed towards Eggman. However, the doctor's shield electrocuted Sonic and sent him tumbling back.

"Victory will be mine, Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed. Sonic hissed and got up. His body was burning. Sonic just wanted to flee and collapse and take a nice long nap. But Sally was in trouble and there was no way in Mobius Sonic would leave her to die.

"Rrrr, get out of my way!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Fat chance!" Eggman replied firing a laser. Sonic dodged it and ran forward before ramming a homing attack on the shield, not damaging it at all. Eggman tried to fire a laser again, but Sonic narrowly avoided it, and leapt up before power stomping the shield. Still, no damage.

"Give up Sonic! You simply cannot win this one!" Eggman exclaimed shooting a projectile at the hedgehog. Sonic ran forward and kicked the projectile back into the shield, causing it to explode and deactivate, sending Eggman flying back screaming. Sonic then ran towards the flaming pile where he could see Sally lying there in the middle.

"Sally!" Sonic shouted stepping out of the way as another piece of the roof collapsed. The entire castle was on fire, and Sonic knew it would eventually be too late. _Hang on Sal, I'm coming to get you!_ Sonic took a step back before charging through the flames and crashing down hard.

"Unggh!" Sonic grunted as he hit the ground. He looked to see Sally was unconscious and the flames were closing in.

"Sally...", Sonic walked over to her and knelt down checking her pulse. Thank chaos she was alive. Sonic sighed. Even when hurt, Sally was still beautiful. No he couldn't think about that right now. Sonic scooped Sally up bridal style and looked around him. The flames were closing in and he didn't have much time.

"Hohohoho! Let's see if you can make it out of this one!" Eggman's voice rang throughout the chaos. Sonic scowled.

"Oh we'll see Eggman", he muttered as the entire roof this time collapsed along with the remainder of the castle and soon was a fiery mess. There was no sign of Sonic or Sally anywhere. Eggman, who was now hovering in his Egg Mobile, looked around.

"I can't detect him anywhere, sir", Orbot said.

"The hedgehog went boom-o!" Cubot exclaimed. Eggman smirked.

"It appears so", he said. No sooner than he said that, Sonic burst through the wreckage with Sally in his arms as he sped away towards the Great Forest at breakneck speed. Eggman cried out in anger. The hedgehog had survived yet again! But how was he still alive after all these years? Eggman would have to find out more...

Meanwhile, Sonic had sped away from Mobotropolis and was now scurrying through the Great Forest.

"I'm almost there", he said. Sonic looked at Sally. Dr. Quack would make her better. Sonic then slowed down when he saw the familiar stump of the tree and he sped deeper in the woods.

"At last, Knothole!" Sonic exclaimed when he reached his destination.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Wait a second, this seems too familiar. Now where in the Archie Comics did this ever happen? That's right, this chapter is supposed to be the telling f how Robotnik in the Archie Comics took over Mobotropolis before Sonic and the others even started fighting him. Anywa, looks like things have changed. Robotnik, now being dubbed as "Eggman", hasn't changed at all and he has destroyed Mobotropolis. What will happen now? Keep reading to find out!**

 **By the way, thank you all for your reviews. It means so much to me, so let's see if we can keep that up!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	5. Home

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 4: HOME_

 _ **Knothole, Deep inside the Great Forest**_

Sally groaned as she groggily woke up. Her head felt like someone was drilling a hole in it. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms out.

"Ouch!" Sally exclaimed when she tried to stretch her right leg out. It pained greatly when she did that. _What happened to me?_ Sally thought as she looked around the room which was a small doctor's office.

Suddenly, a male duck wearing an eye patch burst in the room.

"Oh good, you're finally awake Princess!" Quack exclaimed. Sally looked at him in confusion.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sally asked. Quack sighed sadly.

"It was terrible. Some man named Eggman attacked us and destroyed Mobotropolis", the duck said.

"I remember now! But wait, what happened after that?" Sally asked.

"Well, all was going well until Eggman started bombing the castle. Your brother led everyone out and brought them here to Knothole, the secret bunker we have. And you and Sonic stayed back to fight", Quack explained.

"Knothole?" Sally asked. Quack nodded.

"Yes. Anyway, you were apparently knocked out and Sonic carried you here. He was definitly in a hell of a bad shape, too", Quack said.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Sally asked worried.

"Oh no no, don't worry about him. He just had a few burn marks and cuts, but I bandaged that up, so he's fine. Bunnie on the other hand...", Quack trailed off not wanting to continue. Sally just looked at him waiting for the answer.

"Well, what happened?" Sally asked. Quack sighed. _How do I break the news to her? Oh Chaos, please have mercy._ Quack took a deep breath.

"Sally dear, Bunnie has been... tragically turned into a robot". Sally didn't say anything. Quack looked at her.

"Um, Sally", he said. Sally looked at him.

"W-what did you say..." she trembled. Quack solemnly looked at her. He hated seeing the girl like this.

"I'm afraid it's true. Antoine told me after Bunnie was subjected to the Roboticizer, he saved her but not long after the process started. The good news is that she's not completly roboticized, only a quarter of her is", Quack answered.

Sally felt some relief when he said that. So it wasn't too late for Bunnie.

"Where is she?" Sally asked. Quack nodded.

"In the garden with Cream, Cheese and Nicole. Go see her", Quack said. Sally nodded and walked out of the door. When she stepped outside, many people greeted her and asked about her health is she was okay. Sally smiled and kindly answered them and proceeded to the garden.

Quack was right. Cream, Cheese, Bunnie and Nicole were in the garden, planting some flowers and letting the Chao roam freely. Sally's heart skipped a beat when she saw Bunnie. The rabbit was wearing her brown cowgirl hat and jacket, but her legs and right arm had been turned into metal. Bunnie looked up to see Sally gaping at her.

"Sally!" Bunnie exclaimed getting up. Sally ran over to the girl and hugged her, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh Bunnie, I'm so sorry", Sally said. Bunnie smiled and hugged her back.

"Shh, it's okay. Ah'm feeling much better. Being half robot ain't so bad!" Bunnie said.

"But Bunnie, your..." Sally said. Bunnie sadly looked down.

"Yeah ah know. Ah sure do miss my fleshy parts", the rabbit said. She then smiled.

"But it's time to move on! Plus, that ol' Egghead did me a favor. Now ah am 10 times stronger than before and ah have weapons in me!" Bunnie exclaimed morphing her hand into a laser gun. Sally gasped.

"Wow, that's amazing! So this is the power of the Roboticizer?!" Sally exclaimed.

"Correct, this is what he wanted to do", Nicole said walking over and hugging her best friend. Sally in turn hugged back.

"Oh Nicole! I missed you!" Sally exclaimed.

"Missed me? We were just separated when Eggman attacked. Anyway, how are you feeling?" Nicole said.

"Yes, Ms. Sally. Are you feeling better?" Cream asked. Sally smiled.

"Yes guys. I am feeling alot better now. So, what are you guys doing?" Sally asked. Bunnie pointed to the flower bed.

"Well when Eggman destroyed Mobotropolis, he destroyed the Chao Garden along with it. Nothing is left in our city anymore and these poor Chao were wandering around with no home so Cream thought it would be a good idea to build a Chao Garden here", Bunnie explained. Sally nodded.

"Okay. That's not a bad idea. Good job Cream!" Sally said making Cream smile broadly.

"Sally, I think you should see Sonic now. After he brought you back here, he said to tell you to see him after you woke up", Nicole said. Sally gasped and nodded.

"Yes, oh my god! I have to see if he's okay and thank him for saving me!" Sally exclaimed.

"Well you go on ahead. We still got work to do", Bunnie said as she and Cream turned around and continued ro work on what they were doing. Sally started to go find Sonic, but Nicole grabbed her arm.

"So, what do you think about Sonic now?" Nicole asked grinning. Sally blushed a little before turning to the lynx.

"Uh, nothing. Why do you ask?" She said rather quickly. Nicole smirked and shook her head. Sally sighed. She knew Nicole was smart and able to tell if anyone was ever lying. Luckily, she's shared secrets with Nicole before.

"Fine. Okay, I may or may not have feelings for him", Sally whispered. Nicole nodded.

"I knew it. I've been seeing it for a while now".

"What, how?"

"Isn't it obvious? Whenever you two train, you always blush madly", Nicole said.

"Huh. I guess I wasn't careful", Sally replied. Nicole giggled and shook her head.

"Alright, you go on and see your loverboy. I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Nicole exclaimed making Sally glare at her before she laughed and walked off.

Sally walked around Knothole, surveying the vast trees and houses that had been built as a bunker. Alot of Mobians were still trying to choose a house they wanted to stay in. In the center of town, there was a large fountain that had a statue of King Max holding the Sword of Acorns since he had built this place. By the fountain, Sally saw Elias talking to Geoffrey. By the looks of it, the two were discussing something really important.

Sally walked over to them. Geoffrey saw her and his eyes widened.

"Sally, how are you feeling?" the skunk exclaimed walking up to her making Elias turn around and gasp.

"Sally? You're okay!" Elias exclaimed running over and hugging his sister.

"Haha! Yeah Elias, I'm fine. Better than ever actually. Anyway, what were you two talking about? It seems as if it's important", Sally asked. Elias pointed at the papers he was holding.

"Oh this is just a contract for Geoffrey's new strike team, the Rebel Underground. A bunch of people are joining this to stop Eggman and reclaim our kingdom!" Elias explained. Sally was confused.

"Wait reclaim? But I thought he destroyed Mobotropolis!" Sally said.

"Well he did. But then he ordered his robots to rebuild it in his image and now it's known as **Robotropolis** ", Geoffrey explained.

"Robotropolis? Wait, so he destroyed our kingdom and then took over it?" Sally exclaimed.

"Yep, that's about it", Geoffrey replied.

"But don't worry. With Geoffrey's Rebel Underground and Sonic's new team, we'll be able to rise and stop Eggman and take back our kingdom!" Elias exclaimed.

"Sonic's new team?" Sally asked confused. Elias nodded.

"Yup! Thanks to the help of Tails and Rotor, we were able to build a massive barracks here and all the soldiers can train there now. Sonic is also forming a new team, but he hasn't told us yet. Go ask him for the details", Elias said. Sally nodded.

"Okay, thanks Elias and Geoffrey. Wait a minute, Geoffrey, who's in your team?" Sally asked.

"Oh, me, Hershey, Honey, Mina, Ash, Flemming, Relic and some new guy named Valdez. We're gonna use guerrila warfare tactics to help us win this war", Geoffrey said.

"Oh okay. Well I'll be going now. Do you know where Sonic is?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, he's at the edge of town, over there at the eastern side", Elias said. Sally nodded.

"Thanks Elias". And with that, Sally hurried off in the direction she was told while Elias and Geoffrey went back to discussing what needed to be done.

At the eastern side, Sonic was standing there, eyes closed and arms crossed. He was thinking about what just happened back there. He had never experienced something like that. But somehow, he felt this was all too familiar.

 _Maurice... why does that name seem so familiar? Who is Eggman anyway? And... why did he know me, but I didn't know him. And why did all of these seem like something like this happened to me before? I just can't remember-_

"Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that familiar, lovely voice. He turned around to see Sally standing there, all bandaged up, looking healthy.

"Sally? You're awake!" Sonic exclaimed hugging her. Sally hugged back, tears in her eyes. She felt so safe near him. They pulled out of the hug and Sonic smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for saving me", Sally replied smiling back. Sonic chuckled and scratched his head.

"Ah, no worries. It's what friends do for each other".

"Yeah", Sally said. "Anyway, Elias told me you were forming some kind of team?"

Sonic grumbled.

"Yeah, still _thinking_ about forming one. Geoffrey's got his Rebel Underground ready and I can't think of what to do. Maybe, I'll just scrap the idea and join Geoffrey instead", Sonic replied.

"No, wait! Let's form your team. We can get people to sign up as well", Sally said.

"Yeah, but I can't think of who to recruit and what to call it. Plus, I don't know what my team will do. Geoffrey's team will do them guerilla sneak attacks and slowly take out Eggman but what about me?" Sonic said.

Sally frowned. He had a point. If he was going to form a team, there had to be a purpose for it. Sonic and Sally sat down and tried to think what to do. Suddenly, an idea flashed into Sally's mind.

"I got it! Instead of sneak attacking Eggman, how about your team fights him directly?" Sally exclaimed. Sonic looked at her unsurely.

"Directly? I dunno Sal, I think that's a bad idea", Sonic replied. Sally shook her head.

"No silly! We can fight his forces mainly while Geoffrey and his team can attack from the shadows", Sally replied. Sonic thought about this and saw it wasn't a bad idea. And they had a barracks as well so they could train for this. He jumped.

"Alright, I'm down. But what do we call it?" Sonic asked. Sally thought for a minute, then remembered a tale her mother had told her.

"Sonic, you remember our nation's heroes right?" Sally asked. Sonic nodded.

"How could I not? The Original Freedom Fighters. They were led by Colonel Tig Stripe and the members Spot Long, Trey Scales, Sir Peckers and MP Bull Bones. They were considered national heroes who defended the kingdom during the Great War. Unfortunatly, they were betrayed by Trey, who wanted power and all of them were tossed into the Zone of Silence by the Royal Wizard Ixis Naugus", Sonic explained, recalling the same tale his uncle had told him. Sally nodded.

"Well, what are we planning to do now?" Sally asked.

"Obviously fighting for independence. Why?" Sonic asked. Sally smiled.

"How about we call ourselves... the **Freedom Fighters of Knothole**!" Sally exclaimed.

"Yes! That's such a cool idea, Sal!" Sonic exclaimed hugging her. Sally blushed madly and Sonic pulled away.

"Alright. Now we need some recruits. Where should we start, leader?" Sally said. Sonic smirked.

"Oh I'm not the leader. You are", Sonic replied.

"Me?!"

"Yup. You came up with the idea and the name, and you're smarter than me so you deserve the position", Sonic said.

"B-but you're a higher rank then me in the Police Corps", Sally replied.

"The Police Corps are no more, remember? Now, the Freedom Fighters are going to fight for the civilians!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally sighed.

"Alright, if you say so. Now let's go announce this and get some recruits". Sonic stopped her.

"Wait. We have to tell this to Elias. Since he's the king, he's gonna register us and pronounce us officially", Sonic said. Sally nodded and the two ran back to find Elias.

Elias was still at the fountain, but this time he was alone. When he saw Sonic and Sally running up to him, he knew something was up.

"Yo, king! I finally got my idea on the team!" Sonic exclaimed saluting Elias. The latter just nodded.

"Okay, what is your team name and who is the founder?" Elias asked. Sonic smirked and pointed at Sally.

"She's the team leader and the founder. Go head Sal, tell him".

Sally nodded and looked at her brother who had an eyebrow raised.

"Elias, I've decided to lead our team, the Freedom Fighters. Sonic says I should do it since I possess the leadership qualities".

Elias looked surprised. He didn't know Sally would join. Then again, she was a high ranking officer before so this shouldn't be a surprise.

"Okay. I've registered your team. We'll announce this right now", Elias said taking out a bullhorn.

"Hey, everyone!" Elias shouted. All the Mobians looked at him. Elias pointed to Sonic and Sally.

"Sonic and Sally here have started a new team to fight Eggman. Anyone who wishes to join the Freedom Fighters come over here and sign up!" Elias shouted.

To Sonic's surprise, a few people came up to them. Tails was the first one running up followed by Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie and Cream. Nicole walked up to them too, to Sally's surprise.

"Nicole, your joining as well?" Sally asked.

"Of course. I'm not going to sit back and let that fat man take over my city. I'll train hard and become an excellent fighter!" Nicole exclaimed. The group quickly signed their names, eager to help support the cause. Once that was done, they walked away leaving behind Sonic, Sally and Elias.

"Okay, so you've got your team. Just go ahead and see Mom and Dad and let them know", Elias instructed. Sally nodded and Elias walked off.

"Well, I'm gonna go help the girls out with the Chao Garden! You want to let my parents know?" Sally asked Sonic. The hedgehog grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. Go on now". And with that, Sally ran off. No sooner when she left, Geoffrey approached Sonic.

"So, looks like you got your team all set", Geoffrey said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah".

Geoffrey smirked.

"Well then, we have a new rivalry", Geoffrey said crossing his arms. Sonic raised a brow and looked at him.

"Really? After all that's happened, you still are talking about the rivalry? Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic said disbelievingly. Geoffrey laughed coolly.

"Hahaha! Very funny. Now listen hedgehog, I'm warning you. You better stay out of my way when we attack Eggman. Otherwise, you'll be sorry". And with that, Geoffrey elbowed past Sonic and walked away leaving the hedgehog surprised.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Sonic said looking at Geoffrey walking. He shook his head and turned around.

"Oh well, I got to go see the old king now". He then ran through town trying to find the subsitute castle. When he got there, the Council of Acorn was standing there with King Max and Queen Alicia in the center. Max looked at Sonic when the hedgehog walked up to them.

"Hello, King and Queen", Sonic said bowing down. Max chuckled.

"Sonic, you don't have to call me that anymore. Elias is the king now, not me".

"Yeah, but I still have respect for you. Anyway, I have some news", Sonic said.

"Oh what now? Can't you see we're in a situation already?" Hamlin spat.

"SHUT UP HAMLIN!" everyone shouted making the pig grumble.

"Anyway, before I was RUDELY interuppted", Sonic said shooting a look at Hamlin.

"Me and Sally have formed a team called the Freedom Fighters to fight Eggman directly on the front. Elias already registered us so I thought I'd let you all know", Sonic explained.

"Directly? Isn't that a little too extreme?" Max asked.

"Indeed sonny boy. You saw how his bots tore up the castle", Chuck said. Sonic waved him off.

"Yeah, but with alot of training, we'll be able to fight and take back our kingdom", Sonic said.

"I approve. I want to see that man beg for mercy before us", Alicia said clenching her fist. Max nodded.

"Alright, fine then. When do you attack first?" Max asked. Sonic scratched his head.

"Um, I dunno. I guess in a couple of months maybe. Till then, we could train ourselves and get ready to trash Eggman's robots", Sonic answered.

"Alright then. You go on now and train your team", Max said. Sonic bowed down and ran off. When he was gone, Hamlin spoke.

"See, he doesn't even have a proper plan", the pig said.

"Hamlin do you have some kind of problem?" Dylan asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause you won't shut that bacon ass mouth of yours!"

"Dylan, mind your language", Penelope warned.

"Yeah, Dylan!" Hamlin exclaimed smirking at the porcupine.

"Shut up, porky", came the reply.

 _With Mobotropolis taken over by Eggman, the citizens have been forced into hiding. Having retreated into Knothole with everybody else, Sonic the Hedgehog has finally decided to strike back. With the new teams, the Freedom Fighters and Rebel Underground, Eggman's reign looks like it will soon fall. But will our heroes triumph? Will Eggman ever be stopped? The odds do not seem in our heroes favor right now, but as they say, the wheels of fate may turn anytime they wish..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Chapter 4 down! As you can tell, I'm going to start putting those little conclusion paragraphs at the end of each chapter. Hope you guys are okay with my new format!**

 **And thus, the Freedom Fighters are born! There are some members not present yet, but they are yet to be introduced in this story! Sonic and Geoffrey have a new rivalry now with their own teams. Question is, how long will it last? And what's with Geoffrey's behavior? You'll find out soon!**

 **By the way, not really any action this chapter. This is supposed to be like a chapter where the people recover from Eggman's strike. Next chapter will have alot of action as the Freedom Fighters go on their first mission!**

 **Also, alot of you have been sending me PMs to continue LHT and Mario and Sonic, but the truth is, I'm having a tough time with the two, especially LHT. I MIGHT discontinue it, I'm not saying I will, but I might. Mario and Sonic will continue though, as I am currently working on it. I have some serious writer's block right now for that story, but I'm slowly working it out. This story will currently continue.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	6. First Mission

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 5: FIRST MISSION_

 _ **Somewhere on the outskirts of Robotropolis**_

The bush rustled as a figure popped out. He looked into the binoculars he was holding and scouted the environment around him. He was none other than Geoffrey St. John, former Platinum Rank Officer in the Mobotropolis Police Corps and now leader of his resistance group the Rebel Underground. Right now, the team was on their first mission which involved trying to find a way into Robotropolis and destroy Eggman's new Scrap Brain Factory. Of course, they had to get into the kingdom first without being detected.

The Rebel Underground would try to find a way in and take out the main robot workshop, hoping to get rid of Eggman's robot production. Unfortunatly for Geoffrey, Elias had ordered the Freedom Fighters to work with the team as well. Nobody except Geoffrey had a problem with it. The skunk had wanted to lead his team only, but now the Freedom Fighters were tagging along.

Geoffrey growled when the communicator buzzed. He clicked it and soon he heard Sonic's voice on the other end. And not only him, but everyone else had one too so they were all connected.

"Everyone good to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah", was the reply the hedgehog got from everyone. They were all nervous. This would be their first attack since Eggman had taken over and everyone was forced to retreat to Knothole in hiding. That was months ago. In these months, the fighters had all trained hard, getting ready to stand up to the man that had taken their home. Today, the day had come.

Sonic, who was on the other outskirts side of the kingdom, got ready and tensed.

"Remember the plan guys", Sonic said still crouched down behind the tree. "We break into the kingdom without the robots seeing us and then we rush to the factory and take it out. Geoffrey, your team has all the explosions and gadgets while my team has the combat skills. You know what to do", Sonic said.

"Of course", came the voice on the other end. It belonged to none other than Geoffrey.

"Once we break in, my team wil make way to the Scrap Brain Factory while you guys distract the enemy forces by causing havoc in the city. We take out the factory and book it", Geoffrey answered.

"Good. One more time, everybody good to go?" Sonic asked. He received the same answers from everyone.

"We've got this", Tails said confidently.

"Eggman's going down!" Mina exclaimed.

"I can't wait to strike back!" Hershey added.

"Just remember, we can't get cocky. This guy is something much worse than the usual criminals we all know of", Rotor instructed.

"Psshaw! They're just robots! What could go wrong?" Ash said.

"Ash, you try fighting a robot hand to hand and then see what goes wrong", Sonic said.

"Be happy you guys have weapons", Sally said.

"Ah am a living weapon mahself!" Bunnie proudly proclaimed.

"And we will make zat Eggman pay for what he did to you, Bunnie!" Antoine exclaimed making Bunnie blush.

"Can we get on with this? I just want to pound some bots!" Honey exclaimed. She of all was the least nervous.

"Mr. Sonic, we will get our kingdom back, right?" Cream asked. Sonic frowned. He definitly hoped they did. Mobotropolis was his home place as far as he could remember. He missed all of it. What upset him even more was the fact that an eight year old child like Cream was fighting against strong, dangerous robots just to get her home back. And they would.

"Alright, when are you giving the signal?" Flemming asked.

"Wait. Those guard bots in the front look tough. We need someone with extra stealth to take them out without making that much noise", Sally said.

"We got the man for that. Valdez, you're up!" Geoffrey said.

"...", Valdez didn't say anything as he silently used his Ninjitsu to cloud himself invisible and he crept towards the robots. Valdez was the most mysterious one out of everybody. He rarely spoke and was quite the fighter. He also was the only person whose backstory was unknown. Yes, Valdez wasn't even from Mobotropolis or Knothole. After everyone retreated into Knothole, Max had contacted an old friend and Valdez had arrived as the personal assistant of the friend. He had joined the Rebel Underground quickly and he was ordered by whoever sent him to stay in Knothole until the Eggman problem was sorted out.

"Where is he?" Tails asked.

"Just wait. The robots could hear him if he rushes", Geoffrey said.

"Am I the only one who doesn't really trust the guy that much?" Sonic asked.

"I promise you I am on your side", Valdez's voice nearly made Sonic jump. The chameleon also spoke at the most random times as well.

"Look!" Hershey exclaimed as the two large Shield Pawns at the front gate suddenly collapsed with a hole on both their torsos. Valdez reappeared before them and nodded.

"Coast is clear", he said.

"Alright, go in silently without being seen!" Sonic commanded as everyone made their way inside the gate. They all ran behind buildings or debris on the ground. Sonic took the time to realize how disgusting Robotropolis looked. There was not a single sign of nature in the city. All the buildings were made entirely of steel. Hell, the ground was steel as well. There was still piles of debris from the destroyed buildings lying around making Sonic wonder why Eggman didn't clean them up.

"Nicole, where is the factory?" Sally asked. Nicole was next to her, crouching next to a pile of debris. The lynx looked at the tablet she was holding and saw a large orange dot.

"There. Right next to that... black building thing over there", Nicole answered. Sally looked at her.

"Black building thing?" she asked. Nicole shrugged.

"I dunno. It looks like a building of sorts but it's shrouded in black for some reason".

"I see it too! What the hell is that damn thing?" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good, I can say that", Sonic said.

"Hershey, I'm sending the coordinates to you. You guys can proceed on", Nicole said. Hershey glanced at her tablet which now beeped various numbers.

"Got it. Let's go guys", Hershey said.

"Good luck guys", Geoffrey said before he and his team made their way to the Scrap Brain Factory.

"Tell us when you get there and we can start the show", Sally said.

"Tails, can you see how many robots are there?" Bunnie asked. Tails was on a rather large pile of debris. He peered over the top and saw numerous Egg Pawns and Knight Pawns walking around.

"Oh, there's a lot", he answered.

"Good. More for us to smash then", Sonic said smirking.

Back with Geoffrey's team, they were creeping along, hiding under any cover they found to avoid being detected by the robots. Honey gasped as she bumped into an Egg Pawn. The robot turned around ready to attack, but Honey quickly disabled it with a stun gun. Thanks to the training, she had faster reflexes.

"You good?" Geoffrey asked her. Honey nodded.

"Hey guys, um we have some big boys here", Ash said. He was ahead of everybody else and was right now peeking around a wall.

"What do you mean?" Hershey asked. Ash beckoned over to where he looked and Hershey gasped when she saw a horde of Gun Pawns walking by the Scrap Brain Factory. The building itself was fairly large with a large sign that read "Eggman's Scrap Brain Factory: The Latest of the Badnik Production!". Mina shook her head.

"That's so sick!" she exclaimed making a face.

"Yeah well, some guy named Eggman managed to take over our kingdom. Not really surprising", Ash said making Mina giggle and blush. The two had started dating not long a month ago. Flemming wearily looked at the robots.

"Uh, Geoffrey? Those guys look tough", Flemming said.

"Hmm, it seems that the Scrap Brain must be really important if Eggman would surround it with powerful robots!" Hershey commented.

"Yeah, well I say we go in there and-" Ash started until he heard a noise.

"What's that?" Honey asked. Everyone's communicator then buzzed.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" an enthusiastic voice sounded from the other end.

"Relic! What took you so long to call?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm so sorry! This comms link is really bad. Anyway, I see something heading your way".

"Yeah, we can hear it but can't see it", Mina said.

"I see it", Valdez said pointing at the sky where several small figures were flying towards them.

"Wait a sec-GET DOWN!" Geoffrey exclaimed. Everybody rushed to the ground as several Spinners flew over their heads.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Geoffrey exclaimed getting up. Relic cleared her throat.

"Yeah. So, anyway I don't think charging in there head on is a good idea", the pika said. Relic unlike the others did not come out in the battlefield and instead stayed back in Knothole to work with the machines and defenses. She was the Rebel Underground's Nicole except without the combat experience.

"Well, what now?" Ash asked.

"It's time for the Freedom Fighters to play their part", Geoffrey said as his communicator buzzed again.

"You guys good?" Sonic asked on the other end.

"We made it to the Scrap Brain in one piece, but there are tons of powerful robots there guarding it", Geoffrey answered.

"There is physically no possible way in unless you want to face off against several tank bots", Hershey said.

"What about Valdez? Can't his invisibility help?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, why didn't we do that?" Honey asked.

"Because Eggman's got Vision Sensors installed in this area. Nothing can stay hidden from those. And I can only blend in with the environment, not completly vanish", Valdez explained.

"Well dang, what now?" Honey askedslumping down.

"Um, you guys are forgetting the Freedom Fighters are here to help!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Of course. Splendid", Geoffrey muttered.

"Alright, we'll start smashin' while you guys sneak in. Hopefully with the distraction, those bots will come here and you can get in", Sonic said.

"Got it. Let's go", Geoffrey said.

Back on the other side, Sonic shut his communicator off and turned to his team.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"Yeah!" was the answer he got from everyone. The time had finally come. Sonic grinned and nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed hopping over the debris and charging at the Egg Pawns with everyone else following. The Egg Pawns all turned to see the charging Mobians and immediatly charged back, ready to slash them apart with their swords.

Sonic curled into a Spindash and rocketed towards the first Egg Pawn and smashed it, causing a loud, small explosion to ensue. Right after that, things just went ham.

Sonic ran threw the battlefield and rapidly smashed into any robot he came across. He jumped and homing attacked each one, bouncing on their heads and breaking them apart. Antoine charged at the robots as well, swinging his sword madly slicing up robots. He was the most nervous of all right now, and was already sweating.

"HIIYAAH!" Bunnie screamed as she shot out a purple laser from her palm, destroying a pack of Egg Pawns. Spinners and Bomb Flappers came at the group, proceeding to take them out by attacking from the sky.

"Aerial division, now!" Sally exclaimed as Tails, Cream and Bunnie rocketed up in the sky. Tails flew towards the first flew Spinners and bashed them out of the sky quickly while Cream did the same and threw Chao at the robots. Cheese helped as well, always being the first Chao thrown. Bunnie melted the Bomb Flappers away, but more came up to them, eager to eliminate the intruders.

Back on the ground, Rotor slammed into a Knight Pawn before tossing it into a few Egg Pawns. He then took out a minigun and began to repeatedly fire it, destroying a large number of robots along the way. Sonic spun in a circle, then released a massive whirlwind that ate away more robots.

"Zis is crazy!" Antoine shouted ducking under a laser. Sonic kicked the robot away.

"You gotta do better than that twan!" Sonic exclaimed Spindashing another Knight Pawn. Sally slashed apart several robots before beckoning to her team.

"Advance further!" the princess exclaimed. The Freedom Fighters, upon hearing this, started to take out the remainder of the robots before advancing further into the city where they fended off more robots. By now, the front of the city had been damaged severely and the fighters were moving rapidly up. If they continued this, soon Robotropolis would be liberated.

 _ **Eggman's HQ, Heart of Robotropolis**_

Unfortunatly, the thought of liberating Robotropolis would not happen today. Eggman had found out what was going on and began freaking out.

"What the hell is happening to my city? How are my robots being taken out?" Eggman exclaimed. Snively ran up to him.

"Sir! The city is under attack by the same people who you took the kingdom away from! And that hedgehog is one of those people!" Snively exclaimed. This made Eggman panic even more.

"What?!" he shouted. Orbot and Cubot scrambled towards them.

"Sir, they are moving towards us quickly! The Egg Pawns aren't even doing anything!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Send in the big guns then!" Eggman shouted.

"Gotcha, bro!" Cubot exclaimed before running off with Orbot. Eggman ran towards his chair with Snively standing behind him.

"Uncle, what are you going to do? Capture them?" Snively asked. Eggman glared at the screen which was showing the Freedom Fighters taking out numerous robots as they ran through his beloved city. But most of all, Eggman was glaring at _him._

"Sonic!" he said bitterly. Eggman frowned. For months after his takeover, he had been trying to locate the place Sonic and his friends were hiding, but no avail. Now they were in front of him, destroying his city. No, he would not let that happen. Eggman got up and marched towards a room.

"Uncle?" Snively asked. Eggman grinned at him.

"Snively, this is a good day. The people I have been looking for all this time are now in front of me. Keep sending the units in. I'll get our latest toy!" And with that, Eggman marched off in the room to get his latest invention.

 _ **Back outside in the city**_

"Alright, they're moving!" Geoffrey exclaimed as the Gun Pawns guarding the Scrap Brain were called by Snively to go check out the ruckus and started walking away. Soon, all of them were gone and a few Egg Pawns replaced them.

"Now's our chance! Let's go, go, go!" Geoffrey shouted and the team hopped over their hiding spot and dashed over to the Egg Pawns. Using their weapons and acrobatic skills, the team easily took out the Egg Pawns and ran toward the door. Honey began to plant an explosive on the door while the rest of the team defended her by destroying the reinforcements that saw them.

"Everybody stand back!" Honey shouted as the door blew open, giving the team an entrance inside.

"Quick, everyone inside!" Geoffrey shouted once there were no more Egg Pawns. The group ran inside with Relic giving them instructions where to go.

"It's time for the big boom", Ash said planting an explosive on the wall.

"Ssh! They're more robots!" Valdez said crouching down. They all crouched down as well and peered over the wall. Apparently there was a ground floor below them and several Shield Pawns and Bomb Pawns walked around.

"Man, that's alot of tough robots down there!" Mina whispered. Hershey looked at Geoffrey.

"Any ideas?" she asked. Geoffrey looked at her. There was no way they would be able to take on this much robots at once. But they had come so far to give up. Geoffrey looked further and saw another door at the side downstairs.

"There! That must be the control room of this factory!" Geoffrey said excitedly. The others looked where he motioned and saw the door. It even read "Control Room: Do Not Enter!" on the side.

"Well that's great, but how do we get there?" Honey asked.

"Relic?" Mina asked. Relic tried to find a way in, but no luck.

"Ugh! Sorry guys, but there is literally no other way besides picking a fight with these guys!" the pika answered.

"Well then, I guess we have to take the hard way", Geoffrey said grinning at Flemming, who in turn grinned back.

"Finally, a challenge!" Flemming exclaimed.

"You're serious right now?" Ash said.

"Hold on, I have an idea!" Valdez said. Everyone looked at the chameleon.

"You all keep the robots busy and I will sneak inside with my invisibility and stop the robot production from the inside! And then I'll plant an explosive on the main device and once we're in the safety zone, we'll detonate them!" Valdez explained.

"Huh. Good idea. Well, since we're out of options, let's just do that!" Hershey said.

"Just be careful!" Relic warned.

"We'll be fine. Alright now, let's go!" Geoffrey exclaimed hopping down to the ground floor followed by the others with Ash praying they make it. As soon as he touched ground, Geoffrey turned and fired an electric dart at the Shield Pawn, causing it to be electrocuted and lurch back right into another Shield Pawn.

"Let's take em out!" Mina exclaimed dashing towards another robot with her speed and kicking it back.

"Use your weapons as well!" Flemming roared as he fired his minigun at the Bomb Pawns, causing them to explode. Hershey took out her revolver and fired it at another Bomb Pawn. She then yelped as a Shield Pawn tried to punch her, but she rolled out of the way. Flemming continued his assault, causing two Shield Pawns to stumble back, but remain contact. Ash rushed forward and delivered a powerful kick to a Bomb Pawn. The robot however barely even had a scratch. Angered, Ash continued to kick the robot until taking out a Grenade Launcher and firing it directly at the Bomb Pawn. The explosion rocked it back, but still not major damage. Ash then screamed as the Bomb Pawn launched a Mega Bomb at the mongoose, sending him flying back into the wall and slumping down with a groan.

"Ash!" Mina gasped as she ran towards her boyfriend, but was blasted away by another Bomb Pawn. Hershey was smacked back by a Shield Pawn while Flemming continued to fire his gun until he ran out of bullets. The Shield Pawns he was fighting had taken alot of damage but were still standing and both double punched him back. Geoffrey looked back in horror as his team was being defeated and desperatly rolled out of the way as a bomb exploded.

"Guys, don't give up yet! We can do this!" Geoffrey shouted shooting an explosive dart at the Shield Pawns, this time finishing one off.

"He's right! This is only the first mission!" Hershey exclaimed taking out a crossbow and firing an explosive dart as well. She was followed by Honey and Mina who took out laser guns. Ash groaned and scrambled to his feet. He was not having a good time. He looked at his right arm which had a large cut. He was bleeding as well.

"Alright, it's payback time!" Ash exclaimed, mad about his injury and he took out two Desert Eagles before firing them. Geoffrey was easily dodging the repeated bombs and punches from the robots before he was launched back by a Mega Bomb. Mina screamed as she was punched and blasted away by a Bomb Pawn. Flemming grappled with another Shield Pawn but was pried off easily by one that snuck up from behind. Hershey, Honey and Ash desperatly tried to avoid the remainder of the robots while Geoffrey recovered and ran back towards the robots until the Bomb Pawns launched a Giga Bomb, sending everyone flying back. They all groaned as the five remaining giants advanced on them ready to kill them.

"What do we do?" Mina asked.

"Oh man, where the hell is Valdez?" Ash said.

"Just hold them back!" Geoffrey shouted rushing back. The others followed and continued to fight until two Shield Pawns were easily taken out by Shuriken Bombs and a Bomb Pawn exploded as Valdez kicked a Mega Bomb back.

"Valdez! Finally!" Ash shouted as he dodged a Shield Pawn's punch.

"What took you so long?" Honey asked. Valdez shook his head.

"Let's just get out of here!" he exclaimed tossing three more Shuriken Bombs, taking out the rest of the robots. Everyone took a minute to pull themselves together after that.

"Man, how come you took those bots out that quick?" Ash complained.

"If it makes you better, I nearly died in there fighting off two Shield Pawns. Plus, these robots were already weakened", Valdez answered.

"Alright, no time for talk! Let's call the others so we can get the heck out of here!" Geoffrey exclaimed. He pressed his communicator and called Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, we're done here. Let's go", Geoffrey said. He received static instead of an answer.

"Sonic? Do you copy?" Geoffrey asked again. Everyone else was starting to get worried.

"His communicator might be broken", Hershey said.

"Nope! I'm still here!" Relic's voice exclaimed from Geoffrey's communicator.

"Sonic? DO YOU COPY?!" Geoffrey practically shouted only to receive the same static.

"Oh my god, what if something happened to them?" Mina said.

"Don't say that. Come on, let's go check it out", Geoffrey said leading his team out of the factory. Once outside, they saw that no more robots were in the area and it was dead silent.

"Oh no, they've been captured!" Honey exclaimed.

"Now why would they-" Ash was cut off by a loud explosion in the distance. The group turned in the direction and saw massive smoke there.

"That's our cue! Let's go!" Geoffrey exclaimed taking off in that direction. Everyone looked at each other uneasily, but nodded and took off after their leader.

 _ **At the explosion site, near the heart of Robotropolis**_

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters were in quite the situation. They were all standing on the ground panting and tired. They all had scratches and bruises on their body as well as some cuts. Sonic glared up at the menacing robot in front of him. Eggman was in his Egg Mobile hovering beside the robot and boy was he laughing his head off.

"Hohohohoho! How do you like my **Guardian Pawn** my fellow Mobians? I designed this Super Badnik with extra defense and more powerful attacks as well! You're all doomed!" Eggman cackled. The Guardian Pawn was a large green robot that looked alot like a Gun Pawn, only bigger and different color and without the rocket cannons. Instead it had two cannons on its hands and a large torso cannon. Not to mention it's armor was impenetrable.

"Keep laughing Egg-head! You won't even crack a smile after we're through with you!" Sonic exclaimed. Eggman faked a sad face.

"Aw, you're right. I'm going to miss your sad face when the Guardian Pawn blasts all of you apart!" Eggman said. The Guardian Pawn charged up a massive laser from its torso and the Freedom Fighters prepared for their demise, but Sonic had a better idea. It was not the time to die yet. Gathering up his strength, he curled into a ball and charged up blue energy. Eggman grinned while the Freedom Fighters gasped.

"Sonic, don't! You'll die!" Tails shouted.

"Please Sonic, don't rush into action yet!" Sally exclaimed. Sonic ignored their pleas and continued to charge up energy.

"Fire!" Eggman shouted as the Guardian Pawn released its green laser. Sonic immediatly rocketed forward in a blue aura and tore right through the laser, slamming into the robot's open torso, completly disabling it. The Guardian Pawn fell back while Eggman screamed as Sonic landed on the ground.

"Now!" Sonic shouted and all the Freedom Fighters rushed forward and delivered their best attacks on the Guardian Pawn while it was weak and destroyed it completly.

"Nooo! My brilliant invention!" Eggman shouted as the robot was destroyed. The Freedom Fighters smirked at Eggman.

"Well what now? Your toughest boy is down!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Give up and surrender and we won't hurt you!" Sally said.

"Mon! You have caused enough damage to us! Now feel zee revenge!" Antoine shouted.

"You said it sugah-twan! Eggman, ya'll made a big mistake in roboticizing me!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"We're taking back our kingdom now!" Tails exclaimed. Eggman glared at them.

"Never! I'll never submit to you!" Eggman shouted.

"Well too bad then!" Geoffrey exclaimed appearing at the site with his team. Eggman looked at them.

"More people? Oh, this is not my day!" the doctor moaned. Geoffrey nodded to Sonic.

"We got the job done. Now let's book it!" Geoffrey said. Sonic smirked.

"Gotcha! Let's go guys, we gotta blow this joint!" Sonic said.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Eggman exclaimed. "I'll just call for more reinforcements and soon my army of Egg Pawns will subdue you all!"

Sonic smirked at him.

"Oh we'll see", he said before winking at his friends.

"All the explosives are set?" Sally asked. Geoffrey nodded.

"Yup! Let's blow this pop stand now!"

Eggman's mustache drooped.

"Explosives?" he said.

"Time for the boom!" Sonic shouted before taking off followed by his friends. Eggman immediatly went into a frenzy panic.

"Orbot, Cubot, Snively! Run for the bunker! They set explosives up!" Eggman exclaimed in his communicator. He could hear the three screaming on the other end and a steel door slamming shut.

"Wait for me dammit!" Eggman shouted as he flew back into his HQ.

Back outside on the outskirts of the city, the heroes stood eager to watch the explosion.

"Ready?" Tails asked holding up a remote.

"Ready!" everyone replied and Tails pressed the button. Soon, there were multiple massive explosions in the city and soon, it was shrouded by fire and smoke. The heroes cheered for their victory while Sonic smiled. They had succeeded in the test. Finally, Eggman's terror would cease for a long time. But he knew Eggman was far from giving up. And when the doctor would strike back, he would be ready.

 _And so, the first raid has been successful. Having halted the Badnik production by blowing up the Scrap Brain Factory along with a chunk of Robotropolis, Sonic and his friends could finally relax for a while. But evil still reigns and Eggman will strike back, next time with even more power. It's time for the rise of the Freedom Fighters..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: As promised, this chapter had action in it. The Freedom Fighters are successful in their first mission! But will Eggman stay down for long? We'll find out next time.**

 **Also, I decided to have Relic the Pika as an extra member of the Rebel Underground. In this universe, she doesn't reside on Angel Island like in the comics. But she will meet Knuckles. And I had the Scrap Brain return! The Sonic 1 arc is over! Join us next time for more adventure!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	7. The Volcanic Vault: Part 1

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 6: RABBIT-NAPPED!_

 _ **Knothole, Great Forest**_

It had been weeks after the first successful mission. The Freedom Fighters and the Rebel Underground had managed to invade Robotropolis and take out Eggman's new Scrap Brain Factory, which halted the production of his Badniks. Unfortunatly for the heroes, Eggman didn't stay down. Following the week after his loss, he repeatedly attacked the Great Forest with the remainder of his robots that had survived the explosion in hopes of finding the Mobian's hideout, only to be foiled by Sonic and his friends who defended the forest with guerilla tactics. It would be soon after when Eggman devised a plan that would be one of the most closest victories the heroes would have.

It was a bright sunny morning in Knothole Village. The people were walking around and enjoying their normal lives. They had all moved on from the Mobotropolis Invasion and now were leading their lives in the village. But one particular family was having their fun. In a bright peach colored hut, Vanilla the Rabbit was watering the plants in the Chao Garden, which was now complete and was behind the hut. Her daughter, Cream, was helping out along with Cheese, Chocola and Tails.

"Thanks for helping us out Tails. Now, the Chao have a new home to live in just like us", Vanilla said. Tails laughed.

"Oh it's no big deal, Vanilla. I'm just doing my job as a citizen".

"Still, it's really nice of you Mr. Tails. Would you like to have some tea?" Cream asked. Tails smiled.

"Sure, thanks Cream. And how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Mr. Tails. Just call me Tails".

"I'm sorry, but I'm just being polite", Cream said. Tails laughed.

"It's alright Cream. I know what you mean", Tails said. Cream smiled and ran back inside to get the tea. He turned around.

"Alright Vanilla. The wall here is done, anything else?" Tails asked. Vanilla smiled.

"No thank you. That's quite enough now. You've been working since morning and Cream and I have to go out".

"Oh okay!" Tails exclaimed just as Cream ran back out with a teacup.

"That was fast", Tails said. Vanilla laughed.

"Cream is very good at cooking, so this is nothing", Vanilla said. Tails nodded and gulped down the tea before handing the cup back to Cream.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then. Where are you guys going?" Tails said. Vanilla held a little bag in her hand.

"Me and Cream are going to pick flowers in the Great Forest. There are alot of special kinds of them that we want to put in the garden", Vanilla explained. She pointed to the Eastern Border of the forest.

"We're heading towards the Eastern Border. Robotropolis is at the Northern Border so we should be safe", Vanilla assured. Tails nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. See ya guys and have fun!" Tails said waving before heading back to his house. Vanilla looked at Cream who was waiting along with Cheese and Chocola.

"Ready to go?" Vanilla asked. Cream excitedly nodded.

"Yes, mother! Let's go!"

"Chao!" "Chao chao!" both Cheese and Chocola exclaimed. The group then walked out of their house and proceeded towards the Eastern Border.

 _ **Eastern Border of the Great Forest**_

Right at the destination the Rabbits were heading, there were three other figures lounging in a field of flowers. One was a purple weasel with a cowboy hat, boots and had a revolver twirling in his hand. The other one was a green duck who had a red scarf and red shoes. The last one was a creamish polar bear with a green scarf, red hat and brown gloves and shoes. They were Nack the Weasel, Bean the Duck and Bark the Polar Bear. The three were known as the infamous Team Hooligan, a group of gangsters that used to terrorize the streets of Mobotropolis before it was taken over. Now, they were just on the run, trying to find a city to live in.

Nack was the leader of the group. Right now, the weasel was thinking about one guy only, Sonic. Sonic was always the one to put a stop to the Hooligan's plans and he had a deep hatred for him. _One day, this bullet will be your demise Sonic_ , Nack thought bitterly. The three hadn't followed the others into the Great Forest when Eggman took over because they knew the authorities would immediatly arrest them.

"Man, talk about luck! One day, this fat ass named Eggman attacks and takes over. Now we're left homeless for months! Oooh, I just wish I knew where the secret hideout in the Great Forest was!" Nack exclaimed. Bark just nodded. He never even talked at all, being the silent brawler of the group. Bean tapped Nack on the shoulder.

"Hey boss man, don't cry! We'll get used to this!" Bean said tears forming in his eyes making Bark facepalm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nack muttered pushing Bean away. They all suddenly heard the whirring of an engine and all three looked up to find none other than Dr. Eggman himself! The three immediatly went into a fighting stance.

"Whoa, he's here! Guys, don't let him capture you!" Nack exclaimed taking his gun out and pointing it towards Eggman. The doctor cried out and held his hands up.

"GIT ON THE FLOOR!" Nack shouted.

"Gaah! Drop that gun at once, you insolent weasel!" Eggman exclaimed.

"He's got a gun! Everybody take cover!" Cubot shouted. Orbot sighed.

"We're robots. Guns can't do anything to us". Nack scoffed and took out a bigger laser gun which he had to hold with both arms.

"How's this, ya rustbucket? Bark, grab the old man! Bean get ready to blow those two up in smithereens!" Nack ordered. Orbot and Cubot immediatly went into panic mode while Eggman screamed for them to calm down.

"Wait! I didn't come here to harm you! I simply want a favor!" Eggman pleaded. Nack looked like he was going to pass out from laughter.

"Favor? From us? Sorry fatty, but why would we do you a favor? It's because of you we're homeless!" Nack exclaimed.

"Yeah, your a big meanie weenie in a big bamboozle deenie!" Bean shouted.

"What the hell..." Eggman gaped flabbergasted by what Bean just blabbered. Nack backhanded the duck harshly.

"Bean, stop talking bullshit for once and do something useful!" Nack exclaimed.

"Okay boss!" Bean exclaimed with his tongue flopping out and he tossed a bomb at Eggman. The doctor screamed and steered his Egg Mobile away from the explosive.

"Enough explosions! Just listen to me, I think you'll like this!" Eggman pleaded.

"Fine! But this better be good!" Nack exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now first of all, I've heard alot about you Hooligans. And I know for sure that you hate that blue hedgehog Sonic like myself", Eggman said.

"Huh, you got that right", Nack said.

"Yes yes, now then, this job will let you get payback for what he has done to you!" Eggman said. Nack's eyes widened. If there was anything he would ask for, it would be getting revenge on Sonic. Also, money.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" Nack asked. Eggman grinned while Orbot and Cubot uneasily looked at Bean, who was staring at them.

"I want you to kidnap one of the hedgehog's friends. One of them is bound to come here and I see you'v set up camp here as well", Eggman explained.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to remain here, hidden, and wait for one of Sonic's friends or aquaintences to come here and kidnap them", Nack said.

"Yes. And then bring them to Hill Top Zone. After that, return here and wait for Sonic to arrive. And when he does, shoot a note with a dart on it that tells him to come to Hill Top Zone as well. I'll take it from there", Eggman said.

"And how are you sure Sonic will come here? What if he comes with his friends?" Nack asked. Eggman laughed.

"Oh that's what I want. And if one of his friends goes missing, Sonic will definitly bring a group of people with him to investigate. Oh, and he must come ALONE, do you hear me?" Eggman said.

"What's in it for us?" Nack asked.

"My my, you sure are demanding, aren't you?"

"Yeah yeah".

"Well, how does a hundred thousand Mobucks sound along with you three being free from my terror?" Eggman said.

"Deal! And Sonic should pay!" Nack exclaimed shaking Eggman's hand. Eggman smiled wickedly after that.

"Great", he said.

 _ **Eastern Border of the Great Forest, a few hours later**_

"How long will it take?"

"Bean, quit yer yapping! Somebody's bound to cross here any moment!" Nack exclaimed. Bark just sighed.

"Can somebody pass me the water? I'm mad thirsty!"

"Gotcha, Fang!"

"Bean, it's Nack! Fang is something the cops call me!" Nack said.

"Yeah, but it sounds cooler than your name. Nack the Weasel, or _Fang the Sniper_?" Bean said making hand motions. Bark just sighed and rested his head against the log. The three had decided to listen to Eggman and were now hiding behind some bushes. Nack was constantly peering out to see if anyone was coming, but so far no luck. He sighed. This was really boring.

"Man, why didn't I think this through? There's no way anybody's coming here!" Nack said. Bark gave him "I told you so" look. Suddenly, the trio heard noises in the field. Nack gasped when he took a look and saw Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Chocola picking random flowers from the field.

"Hey look! It's those rabbits who do the social service! Perfect, they'll do!" Nack exclaimed. His face turned to horror when he saw that Vanilla motioned for her daughter to follow and the two headed back.

"Seize them!" Nack shouted bursting out of the bushes followed by an eager Bark and a clumsy Bean. The Rabbits had looks of horror and fear on their faces as the Hooligans surrounded them. Nack pointed his gun at Vanilla.

"No!" Cream shouted but Vanilla told her to stay put.

"Hooligans? What do you want?" Vanilla asked trying not to sound afraid. Nack waved her off.

"First of all, tell me why you two were headin back!" Nack demanded.

"What do you even want with that information? We just came here to pick flowers, but seeing as there weren't any different ones, we were heading over to a different field!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Well now you're not going anywhere! Bark, grab them!" Nack ordered. The polar bear walked over and grabbed Vanilla and Cream in a bear hug.

"No, let us go!" Vanilla screamed. Cream looked at the Chao.

"Cheese, Chocola! Call for help!" Cream shouted.

"Oh no you don't, get them!" Nack ordered.

"HAAYAAAH!" Bean shouted lunging for the two Chao, who managed to fly up high where Bean couldn't reach and the duck faceplanted. The two Chao took off in the forest incredibly fast. Nack stomped his foot hard.

"Damn it! Quickly, hop onto the Marvelous Queen and laet's take them to Hill Top Zone!" Nack exclaimed running up to his hoverbike. The three got on and Nack revved up his bike. The Rabbits begged them to let them go, but Nack ignored their pleas and took off to Hill Top Zone at incredible speed. The weasel could practically feel the money he was promised and knew this job was accomplished.

 _ **Back at Knothole**_

Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic were currently playing a game of soccer. They were in a large yard and Rotor and Muttski were the goalies while Antoine was the ref.

"Come on Tails, show em your skills!" Muttski practically shouted. Tails, who was in the possession of the ball, tried to manuever it past Sonic, but the hedgehog easily stole it and began dribbling it towards Muttski.

"Oh no", Muttski muttered getting ready to block it.

"Come on Sonic!" Rotor shouted. Tails flew after his best friend in an attempt to stop Sonic, but the hedgehog gave the ball a solid kick. Unfortunatly for him, Muttski blocked it with his gut.

"Ooof!" the dog cried out. Tails cheered while Sonic smacked himself.

"Good job Muttski!" Tails exclaimed as Muttski passed the ball back to Tails.

"Oww", the dog muttered rubbing his gut. Tails charged towards Sonic and the hedgehog tried to steal it again. However, Tails feinted left, then kicked right, making Sonic trip over and end up on the ground. Tails then grabbed possession of the ball and began dribbling it towards Rotor. The walrus tensed up, ready to block, but Tails used his namesakes to launch the ball with great speed past Rotor and into the goal.

"And zat is zee GOAL!" Antoine shouted striking a pose.

"Yaah!" Tails and Muttski cheered while Sonic and Rotor slumped.

"Sorry Sonic", Rotor said.

"No worries man, it's just a game. Hey, you did good little buddy", Sonic said ruffling Tails' hair.

"Thanks Sonic. I can't believe I'm still undefeated in soccer in the whole village!" Tails exclaimed.

"You said it bud, nobody can match your skills!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were my toughest opponent", Tails said. Sonic laughed.

"For years now!" Sonic said. Rotor, Muttski and Antoine then walked over and congratulated Tails.

"Not bad man", Rotor said.

"Boys, lunch time!" Bernie shouted. Sonic and the others were just about to heads in until they saw two figures running at them. Or rather, flying at them. Cheese and Chocola stopped in front of the group, out of breath. They frowned, noticing that Cream wasn't with them.

"Cheese, Chocola", Sonic adrressed. "What's wrong?"

"Chao! Chao!" "Chao, chao, chao!" both Chao exclaimed pointing in the eastern direction.

"What are you saying?" Rotor asked.

"Hang on, they're pointing to the Eastern side. You two were with Cream and Vanilla. Where are they?" Tails asked. The Chao, upon hearing the Rabbits' name, starting flying in circles in a panicked frenzy.

"What's wrong? Are they alright?" Sonic asked. Tails frowned.

"Sonic, Vanilla and Cream both went flower picking at the Eastern Border. You think..." the fox trailed off. Sonic gasped. The Rabbits appeared to be in trouble.

"Come on!" the hedgehog exclaimed as the Chao led the way. Tails, Rotor, Antoine and Muttski followed after letting Bernie know what was happening. _Oh man, I hope they're both alright!_ Tails thought as he raced after his friends.

 _ **At the Eastern Border**_

The group burst through the trees and were now in a large flower field. They looked around. No sign of the Rabbits.

"Where are they?" Rotor asked.

"Sacre bleu! What has happened to them?" Antoine exclaimed.

"Calm down! Cheese, Chocola. What happened?" Tails asked. The Chao frantically shouted their gibberish and the Mobians tried to understand what they were saying. Sonic drifted away from the group and scanned the area. He then saw something fluttering in the distance and picked it up. It was a note.

 _"If you're reading this, then you now know that those two Rabbits have been kidnapped. Come to Hill Top Zone ALONE if you wish to see them alive Sonic. Yours truly, The Hooligans"._

Sonic growled after he read the note. So it was the Hooligans who were behind this. Oh, they would pay. Sonic walked over to the group, who were still trying to figure out what the Chao were saying.

"Tails", Sonic said before handing him the note. The fox's eyes went wide when he finished reading the note.

"Oh no! We have to get them back quickly!" Tails shouted. The others took the note and panicked the same way.

"Hurry up! Let's head to Hill Top!" Muttski exclaimed.

"Hold on! The letter says I should go there alone or else they'll kill the Rabbits!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, you can't just go there on your own! What if something bad happens to you?" Rotor exclaimed.

"Dude, I'll be just fine. It's the Hooligans. I can take them!" Sonic assured them. He then pointed at the note. "Besides, you know where I am. So if I don't come back, you can look for me over there!"

Tails looked unsure about this, but decided to trust him.

"Alright, be careful", Tails said.

"We'll let the others know just in case", Rotor said.

"Okay. Cheese, Chocola, you two stay here. Don't worry, I'll get Cream and Vanilla back", Sonic said. The Chao nodded, knowing Sonic would get them back. The hedgehog waved to his friends before taking off to Hill Top Zone. Who knew what the Hooligans had in store for him.

 _ **Hill Top Zone**_

Hill Top Zone, a lush land of nature and wildlife. The place was a fascinating sight on West Side Island and it was very popular. Right now, things were not good. Sonic was speeding through the land desperatly, looking for wherever the Hooligans might be.

"Where are they?!" he exclaimed. If something happened to Cream and Vanilla, Sonic would never forgive himself. The hedgehog stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Yoohoo, big blue!" Sonic turned around to see Nack, Bean and Bark standing on a higher ledge smirking at him.

"Where is Vanilla and Cream?" Sonic growled.

"First tell me, you came here alone right?" Nack demanded. Sonic nodded.

"Good. This makes things easier!" Nack exclaimed. He took out his gun and aimed it at Sonic. The hedgehog got in a fighting stance.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Sonic exclaimed moving out of the way as Nack fired the gun, the bullet missing Sonic by a longshot.

"Get him!" Nack ordered and Bean and Bark lunged forward. Bean tossed about three bombs while airborne and Sonic had to leap out of the way as Bark came crashing down with his fist, causing a small quake. As soon as Sonic touched ground, he sped towards Bark, dodging two of the bombs before leaping in the air and kicking the third back at Bean. The bomb blew up and Bean shouted random stuff as he flew into a tree. Nack cursed to himself as Sonic landed a punch to Bark's gut and kicked the bear in the face. The weasel leapt down, ready to give Sonic a piece of his mind and charged at the hedgehog. Sonic easily ducked under Nack's punch before grabbing his arm and tossing him into Bark before Spindashing the two a good distance.

"You guys are nothing!" Sonic exclaimed before he was tossed forward as a bomb exploded behind him.

"Yahooy!" Bean shouted tossing a few more bombs. Sonic cursed under his breath and easily evaded all the bombs. Bean kept hurling the bombs, not giving Sonic a chance to attack and Bark took the opportunity to land a massive punch on the hedgehog, sending him skidding back. Bark charged at Sonic and kicked the hedgehog up, then grabbed his legs. Bark swung in a circle and let go, letting Sonic fly back in the air. Sonic however backflipped in the air and pushed himself back at Bark, feet out and hit the polar bear back. Sonic then proceeded to homing attack Bark repeatedly until the polar bear was tired and let the hedgehog kick him in the gut and crash into Bean.

"Two down, one to go", Sonic said but he was prevented from moving when Nack held a gun to the back of Sonic's head.

"Don't move or else I'll blow your brains out", Nack warned. Sonic grinned before grabbing the gun with great speed and snatching it out of Nack's hands. The weasel didn't even have time to cry our as Sonic smashed the butt of the gun into Nack's nose hard, knocking the weasel out and giving him a nosebleed at the same time.

"That was too easy. But where are the Rabbits?" Sonic said patting his hands. He suddenly heard a loud noise and whirled around only to be hit in the face hard by a large metallic object. That blow immediatly knocked Sonic unconscious and gave the hedgehog a personal nosebleed of his own. Sonic fell down on his back and Eggman cackled in his new contraption.

"Oh this is great! I knew the Egg Checker Ball was perfect! Time for a taste of revenge, hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed extending a large metallic claw from the machine and snatching Sonic.

"Sir, what about those three?" Orbot asked pointing to the Hooligans.

"Ah, let them be. What good will those idiots be?" Eggman replied. He then flew through Hill Top Zone, excited he finally had Sonic in his clutches. Finally, he would get revenge for all his losses in the past few weeks.

"With my secret hideout, no one will know where I am! And no one can save this rat!" Eggman exclaimed flying to a large factory on top of a large hill.

 _And so it was all a trap. Eggman's plan had worked. The Hooligans were successfully able to capture Vanilla and Cream and able to lure Sonic out to Hill Top Zone where Eggman ambushed and captured the speedy hero. Is this the end of our hero? Or will the Freedom Fighters be able to save the three Mobians in time?_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Uh oh! Trouble is back and now the Rabbits have been kidnapped! Not only that, but the Hooligans have also captured Sonic! What will happen now? And just where is our blue hero anyway? Find out next time as we began the Segasonic Arc!**

 **Also I'm going to start asking you guys random questions at the end of each chapter now. So, first question of the day: What would you rather play, Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric or Sonic 06? Answer it in your reviews!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	8. The Volcanic Vault: Part 2

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 7: THE VOLCANIC VAULT_

 _ **Knothole**_

"Where is he? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Calm down, Tails. It's Sonic, so don't worry about him".

"But Sally-"

"Tails, I said it once".

Tails sighed as he dropped down in defeat. Sonic had been gone for over an hour and the fox was starting to get worried. Sally however didn't seem worried at all. She knew her mentor could handle himself. He had even taught her not to worry to much. Sally closed her eyes and went back to meditating.

"Hmph. You're not the one worried here", Tails grumbled crossing his arms. Sally sighed. She loved Tails as a brother, but Tails was sometimes very annoying.

"Tails, Antoine and Bunnie have gone to investigate. You don't have to worry", Sally assured. Tails sighed in defeat.

"Fine", he said. Sally opened an eye and looked at the fox. He looked pretty down in the dumps. Sally knew Tails was very close to Sonic and would freak out if something happened to him.

"Look, Sonic will be fine. Trust me, I know. He's the one who trains me every day", Sally said. Tails looked at her.

"Yeah about that... you two are _very close_ nowadays if you ask me", Tails said. Sally immediatly blushed, which Tails caught sight of.

"Uh, what are you talking about? Me, like Sonic-haha! That's so random!" Sally exclaimed rather quickly.

"Yeah right. I can see it all over your face! Plus, you stuttered and said that last line way to quickly!" Tails said, his face growing into a smirk. Sally mentally slapped herself. She should have known better. Tails was the smartest out of anyone here and he could easily tell whenever someone is lying.

Accepting defeat, Sally spoke. "Fine! I do like him, okay? Just don't tell anyone!" Sally said. Tails malicously grinned.

"Okay, Sally", he said. Sally glared at him.

"I'm serious. Mutter a squeak about it and you'll have my blades through your twins!" Sally threatened poking Tails' namesakes with her blade causing the fox to yelp.

"Geez, chill. It's not like I actually would", Tails said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing to joke about. I'm waiting for the right time to confess and in the meantime, I can't act like an idiot!" Sally said. Tails just crossed his arms and grumbled something about not taking a joke. Sally smiled and closed her eyes again and continued meditating.

It was then after a while that Tails spoke.

"Say, I think I may have accidentally shouted a little too loud". Sally's face flushed when Tails said that.

"Tails!"

 _ **Somewhere in a dark rusty cell**_

Sonic groaned as he felt his head. It felt like he had been hit by a truck dead on. Heck, he didn't even know what it him! All he could remember was defeating the Hooligans and turning around only to see something brown rush towards his face and then he blacked out and woke up here.

Shaking his head from the pain, Sonic shakily stood up. He took a moment to take into his surroundings. Apparently, he was in a dirty cell that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for weaks. Sonic smirked.

"Cell? Please, I could just Spindash the bars out!" Sonic exclaimed as he curled himself into a ball and shot himself at the bars. What he didn't expect was a loud clang and the sharp stinging in his head as he flew back and landed on the ground hard.

"Oww!" Sonic cried out clutching his head in pain. He could feel liquid on his hands and looked to see there was a little blood. Sonic groaned. _Great, now I got blood on me. Could this day get any worse?_

"Whoa man, are you alright?" a voice called out making the hedgehog jump. Sonic frantically looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't see since the cell was so dark.

"Over here", the voice called out. Sonic turned around and saw a yellow figure standing there.

"Tails?" Sonic asked before he got a closer look and saw it wasn't his friend at all. This guy was a yellow colored squirrel who looked about Tails' age. He had a tuft og yellow hair sticking out and was wearing a blue jacket and blue shoes. The squirrel smiled.

"Hey, there! The name's Ray and I'm a flying squirrel!" the squirrel exclaimed.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Do you know by any chance where we are?" Sonic asked. Ray nodded.

"Yup! This is a high tech prison known as the Volcanic Vault. This fat guy whose name was Egg something owns it", Ray explained. _Of course it was Eggman!_ Sonic angrily thought, knowing he had let the doctor easily ambush him behind his back.

"Hello? You there?" Ray asked waving a hand in front of Sonic's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, yeah! Anyway, this fat guy is someone I know!" Sonic said. Ray looked at him with a confused expression.

"You do?" he asked. Sonic nodded.

"He's my nemesis Dr. Eggman, the same guy who took over my home kingdom Mobotropolis!" Sonic explained. Ray's eyes widened in shock.

"What! You mean, that's the same guy who was also responsible for the tragedy in the Green Hill Kingdom!"

Hearing Ray say that gave Sonic the creeps. He always got goosebumps when he heard Green Hill Kingdom. He didn't know why.

"So how long have you been here?" Sonic asked.

"For a week. I was captured along with my older brother!" Ray said.

"Where's your home?" Sonic asked. Ray twiddled with his thumbs.

"A place called Angel Island". Sonic noticed Ray hesitate when he said those words.

"Anyway, me and my brother were captured and we also made a new friend too. She's pretty beautiful if you ask me", Ray said. Sonic looked around.

"Well, where are they?" the hedgehog asked. Ray sighed sadly.

"Not here. After a few days of our capture, Eggman ordered his robots to separate us by putting each other in different cells just to mock us. Since then, I've been feeling scared here ever since, but now that you're here I don't feel that scared anymore!" Ray exclaimed. Sonic smiled.

"Well tell you what, we're going to get out of here, no matter what. Then, you and your brother can go lead your old lives again", Sonic said. Ray's eyes lit up.

"Really? And you're going to help us?" Ray asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yup! And you also remind me of someone. Someone very close", Sonic said as a young ten year old Tails came into his mind. Ray cheered and hugged Sonic, much to the hedgehog's surprise.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a great guy!" Ray exclaimed. Sonic laughed and hugged the kid back.

 _I can't believe Eggman would do this to a kid this young. Does that man have no sense of humanity?_ Sonic thought. Suddenly, a loud metallic noise nearly made the two jump. They both turned around to see three robots opening their cell door. They looked like Egg Pawns, but they were a little taller and had larger arms and legs. They were all colored grey instead of orange.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND RAY THE FLYING SQUIRREL. MASTER EGGMAN HAS ORDERED FOR YOU TO BE MOVED TO A DIFFERENT CELL!" the lead Egg Pawn spoke. Sonic immediatly stood in front of Ray with his arms spread out, as if he were acting as a shield.

"You're not touching me or Ray, you bucket of bolts!" Sonic exclaimed. The lead Egg Pawn just pointed at him.

"SEIZE THEM!". The order was said and two of the Egg Pawns marched forward. One of them reached out to grab Sonic's arm, but the hedgehog grabbed the robot's arm and flipped it over his back, making the droid land on its back. Sonic then harshy kicked the Egg Pawn into the wall, where it made a loud metallic bang.

The other Egg Pawn tackled Sonic to the ground and the two wrestled with each other before the Egg Pawn that had hit the wall got up and joined in the tussle. Soon, the two robots had forced Sonic to the ground and pinned him down. The hedgehog cried out and thrashed madly, trying to break free. However, these Egg Pawns were much stronger unlike their old models. They held Sonic to the ground stiffly, not moving a muscle.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" the lead Egg Pawn said as it marched towards Ray and grabbed both of the squirrel's arms.

"No! Let him go!" Ray screamed trying to break free but it was no use. The Egg Pawns dragged the two Mobians out of the cell and into the hallway. The hallway was plain dark grey with no design at all. It also looked very old as well. Sonic scrunched up his nose as the foul smell of oil filled his nostrils. The Egg Pawns dragged the two to another hallway, this one being much darker to the point where the Mobians could barely see.

"How's it going, my fellow prisoners?" Eggman's voice cackled over the loudspeaker making Sonic grit his teeth.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at one of Eggman's finest and most exotic places in the world! Don't worry, you won't be leaving anytime soon, so you can have endless fun!" the doctor exclaimed. _Fun?!_ Sonic thought. The Egg Pawns opened up a door and shoved the two Mobians in another, but darker cell. The door slammed closed with a bang and Ray immediatly began whimpering.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright Ray. I promise we'll get through this", Sonic comforted.

"Ray?!" a voice called out. The two turned around, trying to find the source.

"You're okay!" another voice called out, this one belonging to a female. Sonic and Ray turned around to see a male armadillo and a female fox walk up to them. The armadillo had a red colored shell with red shoes while the red vixen had an orange jumpsuit and curly hair.

"Mighty, Fiona!" Ray exclaimed running up to the two and hugging them. Mighty and Fiona hugged him back, tears in Fiona's eyes. Sonic sighed relief, knowing there were more people here and those were Ray's friends.

"So, who are you?" Mighty asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you", Sonic said.

"I'm Mighty the Armadillo and that's Fiona Fox. Thanks for looking out for Ray", Mighty said.

"Nice to meet you", Fiona said smiling at Sonic, who slightly blushed. _Man, Ray was right. She is pretty hot!_ Sonic thought.

"So those robots moved you guys here, huh?" Mighty asked.

"Ugh, yeah. Talk about rude", Sonic muttered.

"How long have you been here?" Fiona asked.

"I dunno. I just recently woke up here. Ray probably knows", Sonic said.

"Yeah. He was dropped in my cell a few hours earlier and he woke up right before we were dragged in here", Ray said. Mighty and Fiona nodded in understanding.

"So, how did you get captured?" Fiona asked. Sonic chuckled and scratched his head uneasily. _This is gonna be embarassing_.

"I, um, well I was just finishing beating up these three gangsters and then I turned around only to be hit in the face with a hard metal thingy", Sonic said. Ray and Fiona gasped knowing how that would hurt. Mighty however was trying his best to surpress the laughter that was rapidly building up.

 _Man, he got hit in the face? That's just plain weak!_ Mighty thought snickering.

"So how'd you guys get captured?" Sonic asked, not aware of Mighty.

"I'll start. All three of us are orphans first of all", Fiona said. Sonic grit his teeth. He couldn't imagine what he would do if his parents Bernie, Jules and Charles weren't there.

"So I'm just walking around my home Emerald Hill when suddenly the bozo Eggman attacks my village and captures the villagers including me. I have some combat experience but not that much so I was captured pretty easily", Fiona said.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry to hear that", Sonic said. Fiona smiled at him and shook her head, telling it was okay.

"Aight, I'll go. So, me and Ray live together on Angel Island with our friends. We have our own Freedom Fighting team and life is awesome. Or was awesome until me and Ray went exploring the Mystic Caves for treasure and we were attacked by Eggman's robots. See, me and Ray do have alot of combat experience so we were able to hold off on our own. But then after a long time, we were getting overwhelmed and I was hit on the back of my head and those robots dog piled on me, knocking me out. With me down, Ray couldn't defeat those robots on his own so we were both captured and brought here", Mighty explained.

"Damn, that doesn't sound good", Sonic said.

"It definitly wasn't!" Ray exclaimed. Sonic then snickered.

"Well, I know what its like. I've been fighting Eggman for months now with my own Freedom Fighters in Knothole!" Sonic said.

"You know he's from Mobotropolis?" Ray exclaimed. Mighty and Fiona's eyes went wide.

"Really? So you're one of the people who rose against this guy and fought back from the shadows?" Fiona asked.

"Um yeah that's about it", Sonic said.

"You must feel really bad about losing your home", Mighty said. Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, not much now. I mean, I still do but I've gotten used to it. Mobotropolis will be free one day, that's a promise", Sonic said. Mighty, Ray and Fiona nodded.

"Don't count on it hedgehog", a cold piercing voice said. Sonic sucked in his breath. Why did that voice sound so familiar? And why was it giving off bad vibes?

"Gaah!" Ray screamed and pointed outside of the cell. The four turned around and peered outside in the dark, gloomy hallway. Standing in front of the cell, was a figure. Nothing could be seen except for two red eyes that seemed to bore into Sonic only. The hedgehog cringed when he saw the eyes.

"So, it's true... you have returned Maurice, my loathesome copy", the figure said. Sonic frowned. Again with Maurice.

"Who are you and why are you calling me that?" Sonic said. The figure didn't say anything and chuckled before disappearing in the darkness. Sonic frantically looked around for it, but couldn't see anything.

"You good?" Mighty asked putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder. The hedgehog flinched but nodded. Mighty nodded and turned to Ray, who was being comforted by Fiona.

"That was creepy. Why did he call you Maurice?" Fiona asked. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't really know. Eggman also called me that the first time we met, but stopped it", Sonic said. The four then fell into dead silence until Mighty broke it.

"So, wanna play the old knock the stone down?" the armadillo said pointing to a bunch of stones lying around. Sonic, Ray and Fiona looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure".

 _ **Back at Knothole**_

"Come on Tails, you can do it!"

"It's going in, in, IN!"

"GOAL!"

Mina and Sally scooped Tails up and crushed him in a massive bear hug. Geoffrey, Ash and Honey groaned.

"We were so close too", Geoffrey muttered. Mina and Sally let go and smirked at Geoffrey.

"Pay up, we won", Mina remarked. Geoffrey and Ash groaned and took out their wallets before handing the girls Fifty Mobucks. Tails laughed knowing he was still the king of soccer.

"See Tails, I told you a little game of soccer would cheer you up!" Sally exclaimed. Tails smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I do feel alot better", Tails said.

"Well, let's celebrate our victory!" Sally exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll buy you some candy!" Mina exclaimed. Tails looked at her strangely.

"What am I, eight that I need candy?" Tails said smirking. Mina shrugged.

"Well I don't know!" the mongoose exclaimed.

"Give him a good ol hug again!" Geoffrey said snickering when he had seen Tails gasping for breath due to Mina and Sally hugging him. The fox yelped.

"Sally, Sally!"

The victory was short lived though as Rotor and Antoine came running back. Sally knew something was wrong when she saw the worried looks on their faces. Rotor and Antoine stopped in front of her.

"Princess!... huff huff! So..son..." Antoine exclaimed.

"Calm down Antoine! Rotor, what happened?" Sally asked.

"Hey is everything alright here?" Bunnie asked walking over to the group with Nicole following behind.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked. Rotor gulped. He held a piece of paper in his hand.

"We found this at the border", Rotor said. Sally took the paper and read it. Her eyes went wide with fear and the others noticed this.

"Sally girl, what's wrong?" Bunnie asked. Sally didn't answer. She was breathing in rapidly.

"No..." she whispered. Nicole took the paper and gasped.

"Oh my god!" the lynx exclaimed.

"What? What is it?!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's Sonic! This note says he's been kidnapped!" Nicole exclaimed. Tails took it and he nearly passed out.

"Rotor... where and when did you find this?" Sally asked shakily.

"Um, right now. Me and Antoine were just looking around and this dart comes flying out of nowhere with this note attached", the walrus explained.

"So Vanilla and Cream were kidnapped and Sonic went to go look for them, but he instead was lured into a trap and captured?" Nicole said.

"Yup, that's about it", Rotor replied. Sally fell to her knees.

"This is horrible", Sally said tears in her eyes. Tails grabbed her by the shoulders and frantically shook her.

"Sally! This is NOT the time to be crying! We have to go to Hill Top and find Sonic, Vanilla and Cream! Now get up and let's go!" Tails exclaimed. Sally knew he was right. They would save Sonic, Vanilla and Cream no matter what is took. Wiping the remaining tear away and being helped up by Bunnie, Sally straightened her face and growled.

"Freedom Fighter, let's move out! We've got a job to do!" Sally ordered. The Freedom Fighters all nodded. Rotor ran to his garage which was right next door and brought out their vehicle, the Mobo Cruiser, which was sometimes used when fighting Eggman.

"Let's go!" Rotor exclaimed. The Freedom Fighters all piled up in the massive cruiser and Rotor drove off to Hill Top to save their friends. The others waved bye and good luck on their mission. Mina turned towards Geoffrey who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Why didn't we go with them? We could've helped them out!" Mina asked. Geoffrey shook his head.

"This is their fight. We are not to get involved. Sides, we have other business to attend to", Geoffrey said turning around and walking away. Mina, Ash and Honey looked at each other and frowned before following their leader.

 _ **Back inside the Volcanic Vault**_

"No way! That's what happened?" Mighty exclaimed when Sonic told him the whole story of the Rabbits being abducted and how he came to save them. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah and I know for a fact that they're in here! I hope they're alright", Sonic said.

"Well, we have to find them!" Fiona said. "And how do we do that?" Ray asked.

"We need to think of a plan to get out of here first", Sonic said. Mighty, Ray and Fiona nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Fiona asked. Sonic thought for a minute and then an idea came in his mind.

"Alright listen up. This is very risky, but it should work", Sonic began.

"Should work? Man, I don't like where this is going", Mighty groaned. Sonic ignored him and continued.

"At some point the guard robots are going to come check on us. When they come, Fiona, you surrender yourself and say you want to be Roboticized and join the Eggman Empire", Sonic said.

"What! I'm not surrending myself to that fat ass!" Fiona snapped.

"Language, girl. There's kids here", Mighty scolded motioning to Ray.

"I'm not that young", Ray grumbled.

"Listen to me! You're not actually surrendering yourself! It's just pretending. Anyway, the robots will probably call their master and he'll be optimistic to let you go. When the robots open the door, Fiona you grab one of them and pull it inside. The others will try to restrain you and that's when me, Mighty and Ray will jump in and help you destroy the bots. And then, we walk out of the cell and lock it so Eggman can't find out. Then, we'll look for the Rabbits, free them and be on our way!" Sonic explained.

For a moment, the other three Mobians didn't say a word and Sonic thought he had messed up. Suddenly, he was crushed in a massive bear hug from the three, Mighty hurting the most.

"You are a genius! Thank you thank you thank you!" Fiona exclaimed hugging Sonic, making him blush.

"Yay! We can finally get out of here!" Ray exclaimed. Mighty grinned at Sonic.

"Not a bad idea. Now we have to pull it off", the armadillo said. Sonic nodded.

"Alright guys, now just act natural. Ray, you stay by the cell and look out. If you see robots, call for them and then we can begin our plan", Sonic explained. Everyone took their positions, with Ray at the cell, Fiona next to him and Mighty and Sonic hiding in the darkness.

Soon, after a half hour, a trio of guard robots marched down the hallway. These were the same ones who had dragged Sonic and Ray into the cell. Ray, seeing the enemy, quickly whispered to the other three.

"I see them. The robots that dragged us in here Sonic!" Ray exclaimed. Sonic grinned.

"Perfect. This will be more fun", the hedgehog grinned. Ray ran to the other side of the cell and Fiona started banging on the door, as per their plan.

"Yo guards! Let me out, right now!" Fiona shouted. The guard robots heard her and walked over to her.

"CEASE MAKING NOISE OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED!" the lead Egg Pawn stated. Fiona smirked.

"Really? Eggman would smoke someone who wants to join in his fun?" the vixen asked. Sonic whistled. She was really cunning.

"MASTER EGGMAN, WE HAVE A PRISONER WHO WISHES TO SURRENDER! IS THAT OKAY?" the Egg Pawn asked.

"Yes, yes! Please do escort them to the Roboticization chamber!" Eggman's voice rang on the other end.

"UNDERSTOOD SIR. COMMENCING ORDER AT ONCE!" the Egg Pawn said. One of the Egg Pawns opened the door and proceeded to grab Fiona's hand. She was about to take it but at the last second, the vixen grabbed it and shoved the robot into the cell. She began to advance on the Egg Pawn while the other two rushed at her.

"RESTRAIN PRISONER AT ONC-" the Egg Pawn couldn't finish its sentence because Sonic, Mighty and Ray had leapt out from the shadows and struck the robots. Sonic was quick to Spindash the first one down and Ray added injury by kicking it and smashing it with his tail. Mighty had grabbed the second one and immediatly took it out with a massive blow to the head. Fiona didn't even need help as she easily evaded the Egg Pawn's punch, then grabbed its hand and put her leg on its torso before pushing it, ripping its arm off. Before the Egg Pawn could do anything, Fiona smashed its arm into its face, destroying the Egg Pawn.

With the three robots down, the four Mobians dusted themselves off before grinning at each other.

"It worked!" Ray exclaimed.

"Wow, not bad", Fiona commented. Mighty smirked at Sonic.

"Now what?" he asked. Sonic smirked before walking out the door with his friends and locking it behind.

"Now, we find the Rabbits, say hi to Egghead and book it!" Sonic exclaimed and the four took off to find Vanilla and Cream.

 _With three new friends at his side, Sonic has managed to escape the cell. All that's left is to find Vanilla and Cream and escape the Volcanic Vault. However, it may not seem easy as it sounds. And the Freedom Fighters have left to find their friend. They must succeed..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: What a twist! Not really but still, you get what I mean. We get three new characters this chapter and they are Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Fiona Fox! With the help of these guys, will Sonic find the Rabbits and make it out of the Volcanic Vault alive? Or will it be too late? Find out next time!**

 **And for todays question of the day: What is your favorite classic Sonic game? Mine is Sonic 3 and Knuckles, although Sonic 2 and 1 were my childhood! Segasonic the Hedgehog isn't bad in my opinion, but it could have done better.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	9. The Volcanic Vault: Part 3

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 8: BREAKING OUT_

 _ **Somewhere inside the Volcanic Vault**_

Cream shifted uncomfortably as she gazed outside from her cell. Vanilla was next to her, hoping for some kind of help. The two had been captured by the Hooligans for Eggman's latest scheme. That had been hours ago. Now, they were sitting inside, tired from crying and looking for some kind of rescue. Cream sighed.

"Still no one here to save us mother", Cream said. Vanilla nodded.

"Don't worry my child. You know Sonic and the Freedom Fighters will soon figure out we're missing and they will come to rescue us. Trust me, I knowit", Vanilla said.

"B-but aren't we at another place other than Robotropolis? How will the Freedom Fighters find out where we are?" Cream asked. Vanilla looked down, not wanting to face her child. She knew that Cream was right. The Freedom Fighters would not be able to find them since Eggman had taken them to another, secret place. No one would ever be able to figure out where it was located, especially on somewhere isolated as Hill Top Zone. Still, she had faith on the Freedom Fighters.

"Mother, is this... the end?" Cream asked, ready to cry. Vanilla shook her head and wiping her tears away. Cream immediatly figured it out.

"You're lying mother! You know the Freedom Fighters will never find us. This IS the end!" Cream exclaimed. Vanilla tried to calm her down and hugged her. The Rabbits cried to the horror that was happening to them.

"Well, that was easy", a voice came from outside the cell. Vanilla and Cream looked to see Mighty standing there with three other figures, one being Sonic.

"Cream, Vanilla!" Sonic exclaimed running up to the cell. The Rabbits rushed to the cell.

"Sonic! How did you find us?" Vanilla asked.

"Mr. Sonic, you came to save us!" Cream exclaimed. Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Yup and now I'm gonna get you out of here. By the way, to answer your question Vanilla, I was ambushed and captured myself", Sonic said.

"You were captured? How?!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Uh, guys. I don't mean to break up your reunion, but we got trouble!" Fiona alerted as a couple of Egg Pawns stormed the hallway.

"HALT! PRISONERS ARE FREE! CAPTURE IS PRIORITY ONE!" the robots chanted.

"Let's take these bots out!" Sonic exclaimed revving up a Spindash. He rocketed towards the robots and knocked them away like bowling pins, leaving them open for Mighty and Ray to attack while Fiona tried to get the cell open.

"Aaagh! This stupid thing won't open! Looks like we're doing it the hard way!" Fiona exclaimed grabbing a robot and using it as a battering ram. The cell door gave away and Vanilla and Cream crawled out.

"Thank you dear", Vanilla said. Fiona smiled and nodded. Meanwhile, Sonic, Mighty and Ray had finished dealing with the robots. They looked down the long hallway that strectched out a good yards.

"Come on, let's book it!" Sonic urged as he started to run. The others followed behind, eager to get out of the rusty cell. They ran down the hallway and made a sharp left into another hallway. This one had several doors, leading to different rooms. Sonic kicked open one of them only to nearly get his face fried as more Egg Pawns stood guard in that room. Not wasting another moment, Sonic, Mighty, Ray and Fiona rushed forward and easily dismantled the robots.

"Look!" Cream exclaimed pointing to a door. This one was blue steel colored.

"That sure looks suspicious", Sonic sarcastically claimed. He tried to kick the door open, but it just made a loud band while Sonic clutched his foot in pain. Fiona and Ray were laughing their eyes out at the sight while Mighty smirked.

"Let me show you how it's done", Mighty remarked. He reared his foot back and brought it against the door hard, knocking it down. The group had ended in a large room. They were on a walkway that seemed to be above the ground, where there was a massive pit of lava and several turrets were also sprawled along the room. There were many other walkways that led to the doors they had found before.

"This place is like a maze!" Fiona exclaimed. Vanilla looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, what do we do now?" she asked. Sonic tried to think, but couldn't due to the large amount of robots that intimidated him. Still, he decided the only option was to break out and make a run for it.

"Guys, we have to fight these robots off and then book it! By then, Eggy will have sent out reinforcements, but we will be long gone!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get a move on!" Mighty grunted before they leapt off the walkway, Vanilla and Cream taking the stairs instead. Sonic, Mighty, Ray and Fiona dashed towards the incoming Egg Pawns and Bomb Flappers and began to rapidly destroy them. Vanilla and Cream watched as the Mobians fiercely battled against Eggman's forces.

Mighty grabbed a robot and hurled it at a handful of incoming robots, creating a huge explosion. Sonic ducked and slid under the Bomb Flapper's fire before leaping up and homing attacking them out of the air. Fiona just kicked and threw disembled body parts of the robots at the Egg Pawns, destroying them. Ray flew around launching sneak attacks and weaving his way through.

Unknown to any of them, a figure was watching from above. They sat on the ledge that was connected to the ceiling which was glass. Under the moonlight, her face shown. She was a white bat wearing a black jumpsuit with a pink heart in the middle. She smirked at the ongoing battle, especially at Sonic.

"What a conflict", she muttered. Her phone then buzzed. Annoyed, the bat answered it.

"Yes Topaz?" the bat asked.

"Agent Rouge, how is it looking over there? Did you find out what Eggman is up to?" a feminine voice on the other end said. Rouge sighed.

"Yes, I told you I'd get it done! Now, hang up please, I'm in the middle of something important!" Rouge exclaimed before cutting off the call. She sighed again and watched the battle with interest.

"Let's see where this goes", Rouge muttered.

 _ **Hill Top Zone**_

The animals and Mobians turned around and darted away as the Mobo Cruiser drove through the lush zone. Sally was in the front seat with Rotor as she looked through the window frantically for any sign of Sonic, Vanilla and Cream while Rotor drove. Antoine, Bunnie, Nicole, Tails and Muttski were in the back.

"Sally, stop worrying already. We'll find them", Rotor said. Sally sighed.

"I know, I'm just worried. It's not usual for Sonic to be captured", Sally said.

"I know what you mean, but we need to think right now", Rotor explained.

"Mon! I see ze suspicious building!" Antoine shouted pointing to a large building in the distance. It was mostly grey colored with some red, blue, yellow and black. There were even purple bubbles coming out from the side.

"Is that a... factory?" Rotor said.

"Ah'll check it out!" Bunnie exclaimed. She activated her rocket boots and took off towards the building faster than the Mobo Cruiser.

"Let's go Rotor! There shouldn't be a factory just mysteriously lying around in Hill Top", Sally ordered.

"Right on it!" Rotor exclaimed accelerating after Bunnie.

 _ **Back inside the Volcanic Vault**_

A loud explosion sounded throughout the prison as Sonic briefly kicked the Egg Pawn into another gas pipe, causing it to explode. He turned around and darted towards a Shield Pawn that was lurching towards him and unleashed an Axe Kick that knocked it down. Sonic then leapt up and power stomped the robot until it was destroyed.

A Laser Drone flew up and shot Sonic off the Shield Pawn with a laser shot and prepared to use a Buzz Saw to slice Sonic in half. Ray however intercepted and smashed the drone with his tail. He flew around a group of Bomb Flappers and easily made them crash into each other, taking them out.

"Haaah!" Mighty shouted as he lifted up a Bomb Pawn and tossed it into a group of Gun Pawns and Shield Pawns, causing a massive explosion. He then ducked and rolled under a Full Auto fire from two Assault Drones and ran towards them in an effort to take them out. Suddenly, two Egg Pawns tackled him to the ground and wrestled the armadillo in an effort to bring him down. Mighty was pinned by the robots and the Assault Drones took this opportunity to charge up and Buzz Saw and prepare to rip Mighty apart.

"Oh no", the armadillo muttered as the drones grew closer. He shut his eyes preparing to feel the blades tear through his skin. Suddenly, the robots were smashed apart by Sonic who had Spindashed through at the last second.

"You good?" Sonic asked helping Mighty up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's hurry up and finish this", Mighty urged as he and Sonic charged at a Guardian Pawn, ready to take it down.

"This guy is not easy", Sonic said dodging a laser from the Guardian.

"Oh yeah? He looks just like the other guys!" Mighty exclaimed punching the robot a good inches away.

"Yeah, well me and my team were almost killed by this thing. Trust me, no one knows Eggman better than me!" Sonic exclaimed boosting into the Guardian Pawn, sending it tumbling back.

"Yeah, well no one should underestimate me!" Mighty exclaimed giving the Guardian Pawn a hard uppercut, completly ripping through its torso and destroying it. Sonic stared in awe while Mighty smirked.

"Surprised? I told you shouldn't underestimate me!" Mighty exclaimed flexing his muscles. Sonic was about to say something until he was knocked over by a blue blur. Mighty was shocked and tried to catch it, but the blur trampled over Mighty and knocked the armadillo into a nearby steel crate.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic shouted seeing the blur race up to a high walkway that was veiled in darkness. The blur stopped and stood on the walkway. It was the same figure from before who had been outside of the cell. It was still camouflaged in darkness but its red piercing eyes seemed to bore into Sonic.

"Get him", the figure ordered and after that, a large dozen of stronger robots emerged behind it. They were Gun Pawns and Shield Pawns, but a higher mark. Sonic tensed as the robots chargedat him, and he dashed out of the way and started to homing attack every robot he saw.

"Whoa!" Fiona exclaimed as she was nearly cut by a Laser Drone. The vixen kicked the drone into a gas pipe, destroying it.

"We need to get out of here!" Ray shouted as he flew around being chased by a large number of Bomb Flappers. Fiona cursed under breath before running after them, picking the flying robos off one by one. Once there were a decent amount of Flappers left, Ray turned around and began to fend them off himself. He tailswiped a Bomb Flapper and kicked it into two more, exploding. He then flew under and uppercut one more Bomb Flapper before charging at the remaining and rapidly attacking the robots.

"Hang on Sonic!" Mighty shouted when he saw a Shield Pawn throw Sonic into a circle of Gun Pawns, ready to blast the hedgehog to smithereens. Mighty charged at the Shield Pawn and kicked it into the Gun Pawns. While they were distracted, Sonic escaped by rolling under a robot and kicked it into the circle, creating a dog pile of robots. Mighty picked up a metal rod on fire and tossed it into the pile of robots, lighting them on fire and destroying them.

Grinning at his victory, Sonic turned around only to find the figure was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic said. He looked around but found no sign of the figure.

"Heads up!" Mighty shouted as a Sentry Drone flew in trying to slice Sonic's head off, but Sonic ducked under it and homing attacked it.

"We need to get out of here. If we keep this up, we won't be able to continue!" Sonic exclaimed. Mighty nodded.

"Gotcha! But right now we're trapped and we have to fight our way out!"

"Mr. Sonic, over here!" Cream shouted. Sonic and Mighty turned around to find Vanilla and Cream standing near a hole in the prison's wall.

"Let's get out of here!" Vanilla exclaimed. Sonic grinned and nodded.

"You heard the woman! Let's go!" Sonic shouted to Mighty, Ray and Fiona. They heard him and followed the hedgehog to where the Rabbits were standing. After fighting their way through robots, Sonic looked through the hole and saw where tey actually were.

"Whoa", the hedgehog breathed out when he saw the maroon sky and the buildings filled with purple chemicals. A neon sign nearby read "Eggman's Chemical Plant City: The Only Nuclear Place on Mobius!".

 _What's with these corny signs?_ Sonic thought as he turned around.

"Ray, you carry Vanilla down. Cream can fly and us three will jump down", Sonic instructed.

"Hold on hold on, where in the hell are we?" Mighty exclaimed with wide eyes when he saw the large radiated city.

"No time to explain, just go!" Fiona exclaimed before jumping off. Sonic and Cream took off and Ray grabbed Vanilla's hand before flying her out of the hole. Mighty turned around one last time and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the large amount of robots trailing after.

"Oh fu-" Mighty exclaimed before he turned around and leapt off faster than Sonic himself.

Once everyone touched ground, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close", Sonic said.

"I agree. I almost got my head cut off!" Ray exclaimed.

"At least we made it out of there. Mr. Sonic, how far is home?" Cream asked.

"Cream! Sonic was captured as well. We're all going to find a way home, don't worry", Vanilla assured.

"Vanilla's right Cream. Don't worry, we'll get home!" Sonic said. Fiona looked around.

"Hey, where's Mighty?" the vixen asked. Right on cue, the armadillo landed right next to Fiona, making her jump.

"Chaos, you didn't have to scare me like that!" Fiona exclaimed. Mighty looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Um, we need to go, like NOW!" Mighty exclaimed. Everyone looked up and screamed when they saw the armada of robots flying towards them.

"RUN!" Sonic shouted and the group took off.

Meanwhile, the wall exploded and the Mobo Cruiser charged through destroying several robots along the way. Bunnie flew behind shooting her lasers at aerial robots trying to shoot them down. Rotor stopped the vehicle and the Freedom Fighters hopped out. Sally looked around and grimaced. This place was disgusting. There were chemicals everywhere and the air smelled like bleach.

"What the hell is this?" Tails exclaimed scrunching his face.

"This is gross!" Muttski said when he noticed a bunch of blue dots emerge from a hole and craw back down into another.

"Is this Eggman's main factory? Where he gets all of his robots?" Sally asked looking around. If that was the case, then they had to take this factory down in order to defeat Eggman for good.

"This definitly has Eggman written all over it! Take a look at those robots!" Bunnie exclaimed pointing at a group of grey Egg Pawns that were charging at them.

"HIIYAH!" Antoine exclaimed slicing one apart. He tried to slice another one, but it just made a dent.

"Mon deiu! Zis robots are ze upgraded models!" Antoine exclaimed taking a step back from the Egg Pawn.

"I think our search for Sonic and the Rabbits ends here", Rotor said.

"Why do you say that?" Nicole asked. Rotor pointed in the distance.

"Look", he said. Everyone turned to the direction Rotor was pointing at and gasped when they saw Sonic dashing towards them along with Vanilla, Cream and three other Mobians they didn't know. Sonic sighed with relief when he saw his team waving at him and sped up towards them, the others following. He stopped right in front of Sally and hugged her, making her blush.

"Guys, you found us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh Chaos, this place is horrible! Thank God you came!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"And why do you guys look like your about to pass out?" Tails commented.

"Sorry to interupt your reunion, but we got company!" Mighty exclaimed pointing at the large army of robots approaching them.

"What the hell? I thought we lost them!" Fiona shouted.

"Apparently not. This is Eggman's city and he knows every nook and cranny here!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally got her blades ready.

"There's no way we'll make it out of here! The Mobo Cruiser won't be fast enough to lose these guys so we have to fight them!" Sally exclaimed.

"Oh believe me, we tried", Mighty said getting ready. The robots came at them like beasts ready to rip their flesh off. They all charged at each other and as soon as they hit, a loud explosion took place after that.

Sonic was briefly in the air before curling into a ball and rapidly homing attacking Bomb Flappers in the sky. He kicked one into another and homing attacked them both before curling into a ball and rocketing towards another, taking it out. Sonic then rapidly kicked a robot before launching it back and air boosting five Bomb Flappers out of the sky before falling down. Tails flew down and grabbed Sonic's hands and both prepared to do their Blue Bomber combo they had been training for. Tails spun Sonic around in a circle and let go, causing Sonic to spiral towards a dozen Bomb Flappers and slamming into them in a chain of homing attacks before shooting upwards and letting Tails grab his hands. The two then spun in a circle creating a yellow and blue Spindash and homing attacked into a dozen more robots and rapidly picking them off one by one. The duo then split when they hit a large number of robots and double homing attacked them out of the sky in blue and yellow blurs before Tails grabbed Sonic's hands again and spun him vertically before throwing Sonic down with all his might. Sonic spun into blue energy and slammed into the ground creating a blue shockwave destroying more then two dozen robots. It was then Tails also slammed down, creating another shockwave and destroying more robots.

"Yeah!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed high fiving each other before running towards more robots and destroying them. Sally jumped and brought her blades down on two enemy robots, destroying them. She then kicked a destroyed robot into another robot that was charging at her and sliced the two up. Nicole was right behind, kicking and punching her way through enemy Egg Pawns. The lynx was having the toughest time as she was the weakest member of the team, but also the most intelligent being behind Tails and Rotor.

"Watch out!" Nicole exclaimed just as a Egg Pawn shot a laser at Sally, who ducked just in time because of Nicole's warning. She gave a "thank you" look to Nicole before hurrying off and destroying more Egg Pawns. Nicole did the same until she came across a Shield Pawn that was towering over her. The lynx gulped.

 _Okay Nicole, you can do this. It's time your training finally paid off_ Nicole thought as the collosal robot swung a giant fist at her. Nicole yelped and rolled out of the way before running up to the robot and giving it a mighty kick.

"Owww!" Nicole shouted clutching her ankle. She had sprained it due to the force of the kick she gave. The worst part was that the Shield Pawn barely took a dent. Nicole gulped as the massive robot approached her and swung a fist at her again. Nicole tried to dodge, but due to her ankle, she barely moved an inch and was met by a giant steel fist that nearly knocked her out cold.

"H..help", Nicole muttered as the giant robot grabbed her and started marching away. Too bad everyone else was busy concentrating on the fight. Bunnie rapidly shot her laser at two Gun Pawns and destroyed them before flying up to two Guardian Pawns and shooting them.

"It's about time I give y'all a payback!" Bunnie exclaimed. Her lasers just bounced off the Guardian's armor. Suddenly, the two Guardian Pawns were swung into each other and destroyed immediatly when Mighty came smashing through them with his shell. He smirked at Bunnie whose face was with shock.

"They don't call me Mighty for no reason, you know", Mighty said as he smashed a fist into an Egg Pawn and tossed it away. Bunnie giggled.

"Ah already have a boyfriend ya know!" Bunnie exclaimed shooting more robots down.

"Oh", Mighty sadly muttered. He ran up to three Bomb Pawns and destroyed them all by rapid punches and kicks. Ray flew towards him grinning.

"This is awesome!" Ray shouted smashing a Sentry Drone. Mighty grinned back.

"Don't get cocky, kid", the armadillo said.

"He's right, Ray!" Fiona exclaimed roundhouse kicking a Laser Drone into a Bomb Pawn causing a massive explosion.

"Sacre bleu! Zis is pure _chaos_!" Antoine exclaimed ducking under a laser fire that barely scratched his blue uniform.

"Everybody stand back!" Rotor ordered taking out a large minigun from the Mobo Cruiser. Antoine yelped and immediatly ran for cover.

"BOOYAH!" Rotor shouted blasting a large number of robots with his minigun. He moved the gun around, making sure to get as many robots as possible and not shoot any of his team members.

"Whoa! Watch where you fire that thing!" Sally exclaimed. She turned around and her eyes widened with horror when she saw the Shield Pawn carrying a badly injured Nicole away.

"Oh no, Nicole!" Sally shouted chasing after her best friend. Sonic saw her and ran up to her.

"Sal, where you going?" Sonic asked stepping in front of her.

"Sonic, Nicole's being captured! We have to save her!" Sally exclaimed pushing past Sonic, who stared with wide eyes.

"What?! Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed running after Sally. Unfortunatly for them, the Shield Pawn was carrying Nicole through its fellow robots that were now blocking Sonic and Sally's way.

"Oh no, no, no!" Sonic said.

"Hahahaha! Oh yes, hedgehog!" a familiar voice called out. Sonic and Sally looked up to find Snively Robotnik in his own Egg Mobile hovering above them. He was grinning wickedly as the Shield Pawn who had Nicole stood in front of him.

"You monster! Let Nicole go!" Sally ordered. Snively laughed again.

"Oh really? And what if I say no?" Snively challenged.

"Then you're in for a massive beating!" Sonic exclaimed jumping up. He was about to homing attack the frightened Snively until a blue blur slammed into Sonic and flew away with him crashing into a building. Sally looked in horror at the sight while Snively wiped a sweat from his forehead.

"That was too close! I wouldn't want to meet the spiky end of that hedgehog!" Snively exclaimed.

"You fool! There are weapons in your Egg Mobile for a reason!" Eggman exclaimed hovering next to Snively in his own Egg Mobile.

"Ehehe, sorry uncle", Snively nervously said. Eggman snorted and grinned at Sally.

"Well well, looks like your hero is quite busy at the moment with my greatest machine, so you're on your own!" Eggman said. Sally grit her teeth when she saw the robots drawing closer.

"Oh, this is it! I've been wanting to see this!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Ya'll better git ready to experience pain! PAIN, YA HEAR ME?!" Cubot stupidly exclaimed making everyone sweatdrop.

"How hard is it to fix a single voice chip?" Eggman muttered.

"Well, he's a natural!" Snively said chuckling until Eggman shot him a glare telling him to shut up.

"You'll never take Nicole alive, you hear me?" Sally exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho! You and what army?" Eggman challenged.

"This army!" Tails exclaimed suddenly flying up to Sally and shooting a laser from his arm cannon at Eggman who managed to dodge it. Antoine, Bunnie, Mighty, Ray, Fiona and Cream appeared after that.

"We took care of the robots over there, Sally girl", Bunnie reported.

"Ms. Nicole!" Cream exclaimed when she saw the captured lynx.

"Eggman, you'll pay for this!" Mighty glared. Eggman uneasily looked at the Mobians while Orbot and Cubot turned away and began whispering.

"Psst, ten bucks saying the Mobians will win this one!" Orbot challenged.

"Yer on, boy!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have jynxed it sir", Snively nervously said.

"Shut up you twit! These pesky Mobians won't do anything! Start the Roboticizer!" Eggman ordered.

"Yessir!"

Snively turned to the Shield Pawn that was standing on a platform next to a large cylinder. He nodded and the Shield Pawn placed Nicole inside and shut the lid. The robot pressed a button and the process started.

"No! We have to save her!" Sally exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted and the heroes all jumped at the robots and started frantically beating them out of the way.

Meanwhile, the blue blur was smashing Sonic through numerous buildings, not letting Sonic do anything. The blur then threw Sonic to the ground once they were on a blue and yellow walkway. Sonic got up and glared at.. himself. The blur was a robot, but this one looked remarkably similar to him. It had red piercing eyes, blue armor, three quills on its head, a grey torso and yellow shoulder pads on its shoulders. It's legs were also long and it was just as tall as Sonic.

"Hello Maurice", the robot said. Sonic growled.

"Again with Maurice? What is this, Maurice day or something? Who the heck are you, bub?" Sonic exclaimed pointing rudely at his robotic doppelganger. The robot darkly chuckled.

"So you don't remember. Well then, let me refresh your memory. Do you remember Queen Aleena?" the robot asked. Sonic frowned. Why was this robot asking about the queen of Green Hill?

"How is that even related to this? Yes I know who she is, but I never met her!" Sonic answered. The robot laughed.

"What about your brother and sister? Do you remember Manic and Sonia?" the robot asked. Sonic frowned even more.

"No, I don't but I do know they are the children of Queen Aleena. Why are you asking me this?" Sonic asked.

"Well then", the robot said completly ignoring Sonic's question.

"Do you remember the incident years ago? The night of the tragedy?" the robot asked.

"Yes I do. And I know it was Eggman who did it. But why are you asking me all of this even if I know it?" Sonic said getting iritated.

"Very well. It seems you do not remember how I supposedly killed one of Queen Aleena's children, Prince Maurice", the robot said.

"You killed one of her children? Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic angrily said.

"I didn't kill him. He's still alive today", the robot said. Sonic snorted.

"Yeah, how do you know? Did you capture him and turn him into a robot? Cuz I'm about to go and make that not happen!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No because he is standing right before me", the robot said. "You".

Sonic's eyes widened and he didn't say anything. He couldn't get a single word out. This had to be a joke. Had to. But the robot was dead serious.

"Me?" Sonic hoarsely asked. The robot chuckled.

"Yes you. You were supposed to die right there by my hands. I shot you off the cliff of South Island!" the robot exclaimed. Sonic didn't even know what to say. No. There was no way in hell that was true.

"Who... who are you?" Sonic whispered. The robot let out a cold laugh.

"I am your superior. The true blue hedgehog. Metal Maurice was my name before, but now, Eggman upgraded me and made me a new identity... **Metal Sonic**!" the robot exclaimed.

"No! You're lying!" Sonic exclaimed lunging at Metal Sonic. The robot just smirked and sidestepped Sonic, letting the hedgehog miss and turn around.

"You're a liar! I'm not Prince Maurice! I am Sonic the Hedgehog and I was born here, on West Side Island! You are a cold blooded murderer and a liar!" Sonic shouted curling into a Spindash and rocketing towards Metal. The robot just kicked him back and got in a fighting stance.

"Call me whatever you want. But today, your death shall be at my hands! I shall make sure I finish what I couldn't do years ago... kill you! Die!" Metal Sonic exclaimed flying towards Sonic and socking the hedgehog in the face. Sonic stumbled back but regained his balance. He jumped out of the way as Metal Sonic tried to piledive his organic part to the ground. Sonic curled into a Spindash and rocketed towards Metal Sonic and struck the robot in the side, then kicked him in the air before preparing to homing attack. Metal Sonic easily recovered and swatted Sonic out of his homing attack before launching his own homing attack, striking Sonic in the face and punched him in the stomach, arms and face and uppercut him back.

Sonic hit the ground hard and grimaced at the pain. _Man he's tough! Looks like I gotta go all out for this one!_ Sonic thought as he got up and raced towards his robotic counterpart with great speed and tried to homing attack. Metal Sonic moved out of the way at the last second and kick smashed Sonic to the ground before spin kicking the hedgehog away. Metal Sonic chuckled.

"It's useless. I have your speed and power. I know what you are going to do and you can't stop me!" Metal Sonic exclaimed. Sonic angrily got up and charged blindly at Metal Sonic in an effort to bring him down. He boosted towards the robot and Metal boosted back. The two faced off, trying to overcome each other with the boost, glaring at each other.

"Grrr, you'll...pay...for...this!" Sonic exclaimed, a boost of energy suddenly spiking inside him and letting him overpower Metal Sonic and send him flying off the walkway. Sonic jumped off after him and homing attacked Metal Sonic, hitting the robot in the face, then leg and arm. Sonic power stomped on Metal's torso, bringing both hedgehog's down and slamming into the ground, creating a crater on the walkway. Furious, Metal Sonic kicked his counterpart off him and punched Sonic in the gut before harshly kicking him on the side of the face and knocking him down. Sonic tried to kick Metal Sonic, but the robot grabbed his leg and swung the hedgehog over his shoulder. Sonic fell flat on his face and got up before charging right back at Metal Sonic.

"Die you insolent wretch!" Metal Sonic exclaimed firing a laser from his torso. Sonic leapt over it and dropkicked Metal Sonic back before Spindashing him into a building. Sonic slammed Metal Sonic through the building and kept dragging the robot across before emerging through the other side of the building and landing on yet another walkway. Metal Sonic was thrown back due to the force and Sonic just charged at his robotic counterpart before the two started exchanging blows to each other.

Tails looked up to see Sonic and Metal Sonic duking it out on the walkway in the distance and knew he had to help. Propelling his namesakes as fast as he could, Tails flew towards the hedgehogs but Snively interfered by smacking Tails down with a checkered ball from his Egg Mobile.

"Going somewhere?" the nutty man teased. Tails just growled and charged at Snively, fending off the machine.

Sonic heard the commotion behind him and turned around to see his friends trying to save Nicole. That was a mistake as Metal Sonic took the opportunity to uppercut Sonic sharpely, sending him flying and Metal Sonic jumped up before homing attacking Sonic hard and air boosting him back before kick smashing and power stomping Sonic to the ground. Metal Sonic kicked Sonic away and charged right at the hedgehog.

"You are annoying", Metal said as Sonic proceeded to block every punch and kick thrown by Metal Sonic and launching a few blows of his own. Metal Sonic struck Sonic hard on the cheek, side, gut, leg and face, but Sonic still continued to fight and even landed a few blows on Metal's torso, legs, arm and face. Sonic roundhouse kicked Metal Sonic in the torso and Spindashed the robot back.

"Axe Kick!" Sonic shouted unleashing a blue wave of wind at Metal Sonic. The robot sidestepped it and launched an Axe Kick of his own, Sonic dodging as well.

"I've got to say. I'm impressed. You've improved alot since our last battle, Sonic", Metal Sonic acknowledged.

"Shut up!" Sonic exclaimed rushing at Metal.

"Still hot headed as before. Black Shield, Defensive Matrix", Metal Sonic said and a black crystal formed around him, protecting the robot. Sonic bounced off and landed on his side. He was beginning to get tired.

"But you're no match for me. I am the true Sonic", Metal Sonic said. At that point, Sonic felt the anger fuel inside of him. Ignoring the pain as much as he could, Sonic charged up a powered Spindash and rushed at Metal Sonic and collided. The attack weakened the Black Shield and Sonic proceeded to repeatedly Spindash until the Black Shield was broken. Unfortunatly, this left Metal Sonic with an opening to Spindash Sonic back and surround himself with yellow electricity.

"V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, Overdrive Matrix!" Metal Sonic exclaimed bashing into Sonic with yellow energy sending a electrified shock throughout Sonic's body and sending the hedgehog flying back and smashing through a robot.

Coughing up blood, Sonic struggled to get up. He had bruises on his arms and a little on his gut. There were cuts on his body and he was slightly bleeding. Metal Sonic stomped up to his organic counterpart and looked him in the eye.

"You're weak!" Metal Sonic spat kicking Sonic. "You are nothing but a mere inferior being who stands in my master's way of conquering the univere!" Metal Sonic said kicking Sonic again. He put his foot on Sonic's chest and started punching him in the face.

"You deserve to die! You don't deserve life! You shall now die by my hands!" Metal Sonic exclaimed raising his sharp claws and electrifying them. Sonic weakly looked up at his robotic doppelganger. He couldn't go down like this. He would not let this bucket of bolts get the best of him. Mustering as much as strength, Sonic glared at Metal Sonic.

"You won't get to kill me, you wannabe piece of crap!" Sonic spat. He then used his strength to give Metal Sonic a solid kick, knocking the robot off and getting up. Ignoring the pain, Sonic curled into a Spindash and smacked Metal Sonic in the face before recoiling off and homing attacking the robot in the face again and this time, he gave Metal Sonic a hard kick that sent the robot flying back into a gas pipe.

"Noo!" Metal Sonic grunted as the pipe neared. Suddenly, a field of blue electricity surrounded Metal Sonic before he crashed into the gas pipe, causing a large explosion and blowing up a building in the process. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw Metal Sonic emerge out of the smoke, unharmed. His electric shield still surrounded him.

"My Burst Shield is impenetrable. It is also an Offensive Matrix", Metal Sonic mused.

"I don't care what your weapons are! You're going down and that's that!" Sonic exclaimed rushing towards Metal Sonic. The robot just snickered evily before flying towards Sonic as well. Sonic surrounder himself in blue energy as he boosted towards the robot and the two collided with each other head on.

Eggman stared in awe as his robots fell apart one by one. The Mobians were trashing his army apart. He turned around to see Nicole's roboticization almost complete. Soon, he would have an all powerful robot lynx in his army that the heroes wouldn't be able to fight.

"We almost got them! Keep pushing forward!" Sally shouted. Eggman cursed under his breath when he saw her take out a Bomb Pawn.

"S-sir, at this rate we won't have that many robots left!" Snively exclaimed.

"Which is why we have to end this now!" Eggman exclaimed pushing a button on his Egg Mobile. A large rocket emerged from the bottom and it was held by a steel arm.

"Activating Rocket Missile!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Oooh, push th button, ya hear me?" Cubot exclaimed.

"Yes sir, uh, push the button!" Orbot exclaimed. "You lost", the red droid then whispered to Cubot, knowing the rocket would not work.

"Yer making a grave mistake!" Cubot exclaimed confidently. Eggman pushed the red button and fired the rocket. The green rocket flew towards the Freedom Fighters, ready to blast them to smithereens. Tails saw this and gasped.

"No!" Tails shouted flying up and smacking the rocket back with his namesakes.

"GAAH!" Eggman, Snively, Orbot and Cubot screamed as the rocket flew towards the Roboticizer and exploded on impact. The explosion was so wide that all robots were destroyed within the radius. The Freedom Fighters were all blasted back by the force and flew a huge distance away, smacking into each other. It was so loud, that every robot far away even stopped doing whatever they were doing.

Sonic and Metal Sonic stopped fighting for a second to survey the aftermath. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw the large smoke and fire in the spot.

"What the hell was that?!" Sonic exclaimed. Metal Sonic hovered beside him.

"Hmm, it seems Master Eggman has used the Rocket Missile from his Egg Mobile. Although I see no sign of life from him", Metal Sonic claimed.

"Rocket Missile? What the hell is that?" Sonic said. Metal Sonic sneered at him.

"What do YOU think you fool? Besides, I don't have to tell you anything!" Metal Sonic exclaimed.

"Why you son of a-" Sonic said but stopped. The two turned around and watched as the Freedom Fighters emerged from the smoke, battered and a little burned, but not to much.

"What the *cough* fuck was that?" Mighty exclaimed.

"I don't fucking know! That piece of shit nearly blew us up!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Fiona, watch your mouth. There are kids here!" Bunnie exclaimed pointing to Tails and Cream.

"Oh no... Ms Nicole!" Cream exclaimed. Sally gasped and turned around. Out of the smoke emerged Eggman and Snively. The two were inside their respective Egg Mobiles that were not damaged and had a glass pulled over their heads.

"Whew! Thank Chaos this baby has alot of perks!" Eggman exclaimed wiping a sweat.

"I-I almost died! Oh my Chaos, I ALMOST GOT MY HAIR BLOWN OFF!" Snively screamed in horror.

"You don't even have any hair! Besides, being bald is not so bad!" Eggman retorted.

"Oh dear, that was the most traumatizing experience in my life!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Bleh! That wuz nothin! Ah could've handled that big boom like no tommorow!" Cubot exclaimed.

"...You were screaming mother the entire time".

"That didn't happen!"

"That's my cue!" Metal Sonic exclaimed shoving Sonic out of the way and flying towards Eggman.

"Ah Metal Sonic. Good to see your still here", Eggman said.

"I'm not easy to defeat. Though I must say, I almost did blow up", Metal Sonic commented. The heroes didn't even have time to stare at Metal Sonic in awe as Sally ran towards the now destroyed Roboticizer.

"Nicole! Nicole, where are you?!" Sally exclaimed trying to open the lid. Mighty walked over and helped her by easily removing the lid. Nicole was inside, intact in one piece. What really surprised everyone was the fact that she wasn't a single spec of metal.

"W-what happened? Why isn't she roboticized?!" Eggman exclaimed. Sonic slid down to everyone and gasped when he saw Nicole in one piece.

"Nicole!" Sonic exclaimed. Nicole slowly opened her eyes and weakly grinned at the heroes.

"Are you okay?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Ms. Nicole, are you alright?" Cream asked.

"Speak to me girl. Are you okay?" Bunnie added.

"Mon deiu! Nicole!" Antoine exclaimed.

"Sally... Sonic...", Nicole slowly said. Sally and Sonic were by her side.

"Nicole, speak to me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry", Tails muttered. Suddenly, Ray screamed.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Mighty exclaimed. Ray pointed to Nicole.

"Her...her arm! It's gone!" Ray exclaimed. Everyone looked to see where he was pointing at and screamed when they saw Nicole had no left arm.

"Oh my god!" Sally exclaimed. Nicole looked at her arm and suddenly, her left arm materialized back in green energy. Everyone was now confused.

"What the actual fuck?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Whoa, talk about exorcism..." Mighty muttered.

"Huh? What happened to me? Why do I feel so...different?" Nicole exclaimed. She slowly disappeared from her spot and materialized in front of Tails, who jumped.

"What the hell is this?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Ms. Nicole... are you a ghost?" Cream asked. Nicole thought for a moment before grabbing Tails' hand. When she felt the fox's touch, she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good. What the hell happened?" Nicole asked. Sonic turned to Eggman who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yo Eggbrain, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm. It appears that Nicole has turned into a half holographic Mobian. Due to the Roboticizer being blown up, it must have transformed the effects into this", Eggman said.

"So instead of being a robot, she's a half hologram?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Yes, that is it", Eggman answered.

"How does that even happen?" Tails asked.

"Well, she's a half hologram that is materialized out of these cyber chips called Nanites. And considering the fact that the Roboticizer was powered by Nanites, she is half organic, half nanite", Eggman explained.

"Half...Nanite?" Nicole asked.

"Um, sir. I think we should go", Snively said.

"Yes you're right. Well, I'll let you go this time Sonic. But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman said.

"Hand them over", Cubot said. Orbot gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean? It's a tie!" Orbot exclaimed.

"H-hey wait!" Sonic said as Eggman's Egg Mobile took off with Snively following. The heroes looked around at the other robots, but they weren't doing anything except repairing the damages.

"I guess we're free to go", Sally said sighing. She began to lead the way.

"Nicole...I'm sorry. I kicked the rocket back and this happened to you", Tails sadly said. Nicole smiled.

"It's not your fault. You were just doing your duty. It's my fault. I tried to fight a powerful robot and ended up getting my butt kicked. Come on, cheer up. Let's go home and do all kinds of cool things in my new form!" Nicole said. Tails smiled. The two jogged up to the others back to the Mobo Cruiser where Rotor and Vanilla were waiting.

Away from the action, Metal Sonic looked in the distance as the heroes regrouped and hugged each other.

"I will have my revenge one day, Sonic. And you'll suffer the ultimate demise at my hands whether you like it or not", Metal Sonic coldly said.

 _With old enemies back and new friends made, our heroes have finally been relieved of Sonic's capture. But the world is not yet at peace, as more evil arises within. Soon, it will eventually be too much for our heroes to handle. And with Sonic reminded of his past, a series of events shall occur that may just shake up the Freedom Fighters._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Behold, the biggest chapter of the story yet! And that wraps it up for the Volcanic Vault arc! Yeah, I had Volcanic Vault be a high tech prison inside Eggman's Chemical Plant City. I plan to make this story different from the comics and games you guys know. And Metal Maurice is back, now dubbing his name as Metal Sonic! What will happen now? With Sonic's worst rival back, how will the war between the heroes and Eggman go now? And Rouge the Bat makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. It's a build up for an important role she will play later on.**

 **Question of the Day: What would you like to see in Sonic's 25th Anniversary? My opinion would be a sequel to Generations or something. Please leave your answer in your review!**

 **Next, I have some news for you Pokemon fans. I will be releasing the first chapter of my Pokemon fanfic, which is a mix between the games and the manga. Sorry, no anime. Be on the lookout. It's called "Pokemon Ultimate Adventures: The Kanto Saga".**

 **EPIC Out!**


	10. The Truth: Part 1

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _CHAPTER 9: THE TRUTH_

 _ **Knothole**_

It was nighttime in the village of Knothole. By now, everyone was fast asleep or in their house doing whatever. There were rarely any people out and some of them were the Freedom Fighters or the Rebel Underground. But one person was currently deep in thoughts.

It was Sonic. He was standing on a high hill just outside the village. Sonic stood there, eyes closed and arms crossed, thinking about what had happened today. He had been captured and locked in the Volcanic Vault, but managed to escape. A huge battle had ensued in Eggman's Chemical Plant City, but haunted him was what Metal Sonic had said.

 _"You killed one of her children? Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sonic angrily exclaimed. Metal Sonic laughed._

 _"Oh, I didn't kill him. He's still alive today". Sonic snorted._

 _"Yeah, what? Is he like a mindless robot or something? Cuz I'm about to go make that not happen!"_

 _"No, you don't have to do that. Because he is standing right here in front of me", Metal Sonic said._

 _"You"._

That conversation greatly haunted Sonic. Metal Sonic had said he was the one who killed Queen Aleena's son Prince Maurice, but the job wasn't done as the prince was standing in front of Metal. Sonic took a deep breath.

"It can't be true. He's got to be lying", Sonic muttered. He had lived with his parents in Mobotropolis all his life. From the day he was born. Then again, his parents never really did mention his past. In fact, when Sonic had lost his memory on the beach of West Side Island years ago, he tried asking what was his life like before. All his dad had said was "it was awesome".

"Sonic?" Sonic turned around to see Sally standing there looking concerned.

"Hey Sal. What is it?" Sonic asked. Sally nervously shuffled.

"I was wondering...if you were alright".

"I'm fine, why?" Sonic asked. Sally pointed behind her.

"Mighty and Ray are leaving". Sonic was surprised.

"Wait what?"

"I'm afraid its true, Sonic". Sonic and Sally turned around to see Mighty and Ray walking towards them with duffel bags. Fiona, Tails, Muttski and Geoffrey followed.

"Mighty, where you going?" Sonic asked.

"Back home. Me and Ray took a tour around Knothole and its beautiful. But we have a home to and our friends need us. I'm sorry, but we have to go back", Mighty said.

"W-we are still friends, right?" Ray asked. Sonic smiled and nodded at him.

"Of course. Good bye guys", Sonic said. Mighty grinned.

"Bye, man. You guys were awesome! I hope we see each other again sometime!" Mighty said giving Sonic one last high five. He and Ray then walked off towards the exit, while everyone else warned them to stay safe.

"Man, it was so cool trashing those bots with those guys", Muttski said. Tails looked at him.

"What do you mean? You didn't even help! As soon as we crashed into the Chemical Plant, you took off somewhere on Hill Top and started frolicking around!"

Muttski rubbed his head in embarassment. "Hehe, sorry".

Fiona walked up to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. I was wondering if it were okay to join you guys. I don't have a home anymore since my village was destroyed and everyone was captured", Fiona said. Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! Welcome to the team!" Sonic exclaimed holding out his hand to which Fiona greatly shook.

"Well, I'm hitting the bed!" Geoffrey said yawning. Sally looked at Sonic.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Sonic nodded.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to my parents". Tails and Muttski looked at him.

"About what?" they both asked. Sonic turned away.

"I need answers".

 _ **Robotropolis**_

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

Orbot and Cubot looked at Snively, who flinched when he heard that.

"Are you sure you want to go in? He's having his usual tantrums!" Orbot said.

"I-it's important", Snively said. Cubot moved out of the way.

"Well then, feel free!" the yellow bot said. They had finally fixed his voice chip, but with alot of trouble. Orbot also moved out of the way and Snively stared at the big black door with the red Eggman insignia. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"WHAT IS IT, YOU STUPID RUNT?!" Eggman's voice shouted making Snively, Orbot and Cubot jump.

"U-uncle, I got good news", Snivey stammered.

"Oh well that's nice. Go right ahead", Eggman said calmly making everyone collapse back.

"How in the bloody hell did he get so calm?" Snively whispered. Orbot shrugged.

"He's your uncle. You should know".

"Snively, are you going to speak or do I have to come out there?!" Eggman's voice bellowed.

"No no! I'll say it. The prototype has finished building. The production for your master plan has begun", Snively said.

"Good job! Now get lost and let me enjoy this!" Eggman bellowed. Snively didn't need to be told twice and he bolted.

Inside, Eggman sat down, hands on a controller and the screen showing some kind of game. It had a sprite of Sonic getting beaten by a sprite of Eggman in a machine.

"Ohohoho! This Dr. Robotnik Rules video game I made is splendid! I should start selling this!"

Metal Sonic walked up to his master.

"What are you doing master?" Metal asked. Eggman wheeled around.

"Well if it isn't my favorite creation! Come Metal Sonic, let us smash Sonic apart virtually!" Eggman exclaimed. Metal Sonic glared at Eggman in irritation.

"Sir, we should be concentrating on our next plan instead wasting time like this!" Metal Sonic said. Eggman waved him off.

"Bah! Everyone deserves a little break! Besides, what could those Mobians do?"

Metal Sonic shook his head and walked out of the room. This was supposed to be his master. Someone who sat down and made his own game about smashing his worst enemy apart...and eating donuts.

"What's wrong with him?" Orbot whispered to Cubot as Metal walked by. Cubot shrugged.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Eggman's voice made the two jump.

 _ **Hedgehog Family Household**_

Sonic opened the door and walked inside his house. Jules and Muttski were on the couch watching TV while Bernie was in the kitchen doing dishes. Charles was still at the Knothole Castle doing council work. Jules saw Sonic come in and smiled.

"Ah Sonic! Come on in!", Jules exclaimed. Sonic faked a smile and politely shook his head. Muttski looked at him.

"What's wrong dude? You look stressed", Muttski commented. Sonic sarcastically rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Oh Sonic, you're back. Are you hungry? There are some chili dogs in the oven", Bernie said coming out of the kitchen.

"No, actually I have something to ask you", Sonic said. Jules and Bernie looked at each other, then shrugged.

"What is it about son?" Jules asked. Sonic flinched when he heard the word son.

"Well, uh...it's kind of...important", Sonic said scratching his head.

"You can ask us. Go ahead", Bernie said. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sonic spoke.

"Are you really my parents?"

Bernie and Jules froze. They had NOT expected him to ask this. Muttski frowned immediatly.

"Whoa whoa, back it up here! What did you just ask them?" Muttski exclaimed.

"Muttski calm down", Jules said. Muttski opened his mouth to say something but a look from Jules told him to shut up. Jules then looked at Sonic who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Son, why do you ask this? Of course where your parents!" Jules said.

"One of Eggman's cronies told me that I'm not", Sonic simply answered. Bernie and Jules' faces both fell in relief.

"Sonic, why are you believing what Eggman and his robots are saying? They're our enemy!" Bernie exclaimed. Sonic shook his head.

"No, this time Eggman wasn't lying. He has a robot. A robot that looks just like me called Metal Sonic. Apparently, he said I was shot off a cliff and ended up on the beach of West Side here", Sonic said. Jules and Bernie completly froze now, unsure of what to say. That last part was true. Sonic had been found on the beach of West Side Island by him and Charles and was brought into care by the family.

"Son...", Jules began.

"Answer me!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump. They were so not expecting this.

"N-no...we're not your real parents", Bernie finally said, tears in her eyes. Sonic froze. His heart appeared to stop moving, but it actually didn't. He didn't know what to say.

"So it's true...", Sonic whispered. He turned around, but Bernie's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?!" Sonic didn't turn around, but simpy answered:

"To find out the truth". He then walked out and slammed the door behind him. Bernie gasped and started to run after him, but Jules stopped her.

"Wait! Don't go after him", Jules said.

"But we need to make sure he's okay!" Bernie exclaimed. Jules nodded towards Muttski.

"Go gather some of his friends and go after him. Make sure he's okay", Jules said. Muttski nodded and took off. Jules hugged his wife, who was now crying.

"It's going to be okay. Trust me", Jules said. Bernie just continued to sob, unable to control her tears.

Meanwhile Muttski had dashed towards the Prower's house and banged on the door. Rosemary opened the door and was surprised to see Muttski standing there.

"Muttski? What's wrong?" Rosemary asked.

"No time! I need Tails ASAP!" Muttski exclaimed.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tails asked walking behind Rosemary. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Muttski standing there.

"Muttski? What's going on?" Tails asked. Muttski immediatly grabbed Tails.

"No time! Quick, gather the others! It's an emergency!" Tails gasped and immediatly took out his phone. He dialed up a number and waited for the reciever to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sally, get some people over! It's an emergency!" Tails exclaimed.

"On it!" Sally's voice on the other end excaimed. Tails put his phone away and looked at his mom.

"I'll be back in a while Mom!" Tails said. Rosemary nodded. He and Muttski then ran off.

"Where are we going?" Tails asked.

"To the docks! Tell Sally to come there!" Muttski answered. Tails did as he was told and soon, they were about to reach the docks. Sally was waiting there along with Geoffrey, Fiona, Mina, Bunnie and Nicole.

"What's wrong Tails? Why'd you call us here?" Sally asked.

"Yeah mate, what gives?" Geoffrey said yawning.

"I was the one who told him to call you guys. Quick, we have to stop Sonic!" Muttski exclaimed. Everyone looked surprised.

"Sonic? Why stop him?" they asked.

"Stop him from doing something stupid! I'll tell you the story later, right now follow me!" Muttski exclaimed running inside to the entrance of the docks. The others followed him and made their way across.

"Boom!" the thunder sounded in the sky. It was startring to rain hard now. The group stopped running when they saw Sonic pulling a chain from a speedboat off, ready to take off.

"SONIC!" Tails, Sally and Muttski shouted, all three lunging for the hedgehog. Sonic turned around and was surprised to see his friends charging at him. Before he could reply, they had tackled him to the ground, making him let go of the chain.

"What are you doing? You know you can't swim!" Muttski shouted.

"And you know it's dangerous to be using a boat in this weather!" Tails shouted.

"Sonic, what were you thinking?" Sally exclaimed.

Gritting his teeth, Sonic prepared to shove his friends off.

"Get off me!" Sonic screamed shoving Tails and Muttski away. He turned around to start the boat again, but Geoffrey dropkicked him down hard.

"I ain't letting you kill yourself mate!" Geoffrey exclaimed aiming his bow at the hedgehog. Sonic growled and got up.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed slamming his fist into Geoffrey's stomach, knocking the skunk back. Geoffrey groaned as the punch stung hard.

"Sonic, calm down!" Fiona exclaimed trying to kick him down, but Sonic ducked.

"Leave me alone! I need some answers and I'm going to get them!" Sonic shouted.

"What answers?" Sally asked.

"Stay down!" Mina shouted launching a punch that Sonic easily caught.

"You won't understand! Nobody does!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, if this is about finding your parents, then you need to chill out!" Muttski shouted. Everyone except Sonic looked at the dog in surprise.

"Whoa, what? What's this about finding his parents? Did something happen to Bernie and Jules?" Mina asked.

"No. Actually...should I tell-"

"Go ahead. It's not like their nosy asses wouldn't find out at some point!", Sonic said crossing his arms. Sally frowned. Why was Sonic so upset? She had never seen him act like this.

"Well, Bernie and Jules aren't his actual parents. And now he wants to be the idiot and find out who his real parents are", Muttski explained. Sally and the others looked at him.

"Sonic, are you stupid? Do you even think sometimes?" Fiona exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doing!" Sonic harshly replied. Sally shook her head.

"You don't even know who they are!" Sonic looked at her.

"I may not know who they are, but I do know where to start looking". He then turned around and faced the open sea.

"I've got to go to South Island". Everyone was in shock after they heard what he said.

"South Island? What do you expect to find there?" Geoffrey said.

"Isn't that where the tragedy took place 6 years ago?" Tails asked.

"Sonic, what are you thinking?" Nicole asked.

"Guys, trust me. I found out that somehow it's all connected there. And I'm going to find out whether you like it or not", Sonic said facing the group. Nobody said anything for a while, but Sally finally spoke.

"Then we'll go to". Sonic smiled at that and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go!". Tails went over and started the boat and the others got on. With a loud whirr of the motor, the boat took off to its destination.

 _With the long hidden truth out, Sonic has gone off with some of his friends to find out about his past. But not everything is easy. With Dr. Eggman on one side of trouble, more trouble brews on the mysterious South Island.._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: A delay, so sorry about that. And also, a short chapter because there wasn't really anything in this chapter other than the big truth revealed and the little action at the docks.**

 **Anyway, the secret Jules, Bernie and Charles tried to maintain for years is finally out. Sonic has found out they're not his actual parents and that answers lie in South Island. How will the residents of the island react to Sonic's arrival? And what has become of South Island since the great tragedy in 3230? Find out next chapter!**

 **Question of the day: What do you think that special reveal for Sonic's 25th Anniversary will be about? Please leave your answer in your review!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	11. The Truth: Part 2

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _ISSUE 10: THE LOST PRINCE_

 _ **Knothole Castle**_

"And there we go. The documents are fully secured!", Elias said as he closed a folder with a bunch of papers inside and put it aside. He looked at the fancy table he was sitting at, where the rest of the council was discussing numerous things. With Castle Acorn destroyed and Mobotropolis taken over, this was all they got.

"So, anything else for this meeting?" Chuck asked.

"No, that's it", Elias replied. He looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. Everyone was probably exhausted.

"Well, that's all for tonight!", Elias said getting up.

"Whew, that was tiring", Dylan commented. Hamlin snorted.

"That was nothing! We could have still gone on and listened to my idea!" Everybody groaned when Hamlin said that.

"Hamlin, not now please. We are all tired right now", Penelope said. Hamlin just grumbled something unpleasant. Isabella turned to Elias.

"So, what do we do tommorow?" she asked.

"We'll follow up with Rosemary's idea to build an orphanage that Rosie Woodchuck can take care of", Elias replied.

"Thank you Elias", Rosemary said. Chuck turned to the door.

"Well, good night everyone. We'll see each other tommorow-", Chuck said before the door slammed open and in rushed Jules. Everyone was confused to see the hedgehog barge in like that.

"Charles! Charles, he asked the question!" Jules exclaimed. Now everybody was confused even more.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Charles asked. Jules took a deep breath before answering.

"Sonic! He asked the you-know-what question!" Everyone gasped in horror. They knew Sonic was adopted and now he had figured it out.

"Where is he?" Charles said.

"I don't know! When he found out the truth, he ran off. I told Muttski to get some of his friends and go after him, but they haven't come back yet!" Jules exclaimed.

"Oh Chaos!" everybody stared talking at once. Elias held up his hand to calm everyone down. Charles turned to his brother.

"Let's go. Everyone, go to sleep. Me and Jules are going to the beach of West Side Island, where we found Sonic", Charles said. Before anybody could reply, the two hedgehogs had dashed out of the castle.

 _ **Somewhere in the ocean**_

"Are we there yet?"

"Muttski, you've asked that for like the twenthieth time! Chill out already!" Sally moaned.

"Well, excuse me but I don't like sitting here on this stupid boat for hours!" Muttski retorted.

"Muttski, it's only been thirty minutes", Tails said. Muttski was about to say something, but closed his mouth and grumbled.

"Man, calm down there will you? I'm counting the stars!" Geoffrey complained. He was lying on his back, feet dangling over the boat, crossed. Mina gave him a strange look.

"Hey, I see something!" Nicole called out. Everyone got up to see, except for Geoffrey who showed no interest.

"I think that's it!" Sonic said. Fiona clasped her hands.

"South Island, where we'll get the answers!" she exclaimed. Sonic stared at the island that was drifting closer.

 _If what Metal Sonic said was true, then I'll finally find out my past",_ Sonic thought. His thoughts were cut off by Tails shouting.

"Land ho!" The boat got closer to the shore until it touched down at the docks. They all got off and began walking. There were a few people around at this time, mainly the ones who were smoking or doing whatever. Everyone except for Sonic and Geoffrey felt uneasy at the sight.

"Why does this not feel safe?" Sally asked. Geoffrey snorted.

"Get real! This is nothing. What could these jokers do?" As soon as he said that, a bulldog, rhino and bear walked up to them.

"Lookie here, boys. We have a couple of kiddies here all alone", the bulldog said. The other two laughed and surrounded the group.

"We're teenagers, so if you excuse me, we have important work to do!" Sonic said irritated. The three adults laughed.

"Oh, so these guys think they're pretty tough don't they?" the rhino exclaimed. The bear grinned and stood closer to Sally, Mina, Fiona and Nicole.

"Say, these gals aren't so bad looking at all. What say we ride along, baby?" the bear cooed touching Sally's chin. The chipmunk slapped his hand off and glared at him.

"Oh my Chaos, what is wrong with you? You're all in your twenties and you're flirting with a sixteen year old? Get a life, man!" Geoffrey exclaimed. The bulldog got in the skunk's face.

"What'd you say, runt?" the older man threatened. Geoffrey sighed, unfazed.

"Look pal. I'm really tired right now and my friend here has some really important work so if you could fuck off, that'd be great!" Geoffrey said.

"We ain't doing shit! Knock the guys out and grab the girls!" the bulldog exclaimed.

"I really don't have time for this right now!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly zipping up and socking the bulldog in the face before dashing towards the other two and slamming their heads together. Everyone was left confused as Sonic had done all that in a second.

"W-what the hell? How-", the bulldog started before he was knocked out by Sonic's punch.

"Yeah, let's go!", Sonic said. The group walked towards the exit. The people who had seen the whole thing immediatly moved out of the way or did whatever they were doing.

"Man, what pervs!" Mina exclaimed looking back. Sally sighed.

"If he had done one more thing, I would have smacked him right in the face!"

"Same girl. Except I would've kicked him in the nuts as well!" Fiona exclaimed.

"I'm half hologram, so I'm good", Nicole commented. The group continued walking out of the area until reaching a stone path that led to an entrance to a huge kingdom.

"This...this is Green Hill Kingdom!" Tails suddenly exclaimed.

"Man, they were right about it being wrecked!" Muttski exclaimed. Sonic looked around. There wasn't anybody around the entrance, but he could see people in the kingdom.

"Come on! We'll find out more here!" Sonic exclaimed. He led the group towards the kingdom and eventually reached the gates until the guards stopped them.

"Halt! State your name and purpose!" the guards exclaimed. Sonic stepped up.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I have something to discuss with the leader around here!" Sonic exclaimed. The guards gaped with their mouths open at Sonic, surprising the heroes.

"Is...is that really you?" one of the guards said.

"Urm, is the name Sonic really that famous?" Mina asked. The guards immediatly opened the gates.

"Go to Castle Hedge, which is in the center of the kingdom! They really miss you!" the guards said. The heroes, who were now confused, continued to walk. Along the way, people stared at the Mobians, mainly at Sonic. The Freedom Fighters meanwhile looked around in awe. The buildings were mainly old and rusty. There were a few high tech buildings around, but that was it. Most of the kingdom was still in repairs, since the attack had been devastating years ago.

"Is that the castle?" Geoffrey asked pointing forward. There was a large castle standing on a high hill. It was the most high tech building in the kingdom and there was noise coming from it.

"One way to find out", Sonic said. He started leading the group towards the castle. They walked up the hill and eventually reached the gates. More guards greeted them along the way.

"Halt! State you-" the guards said before looking at Sonic and letting him in. The confused group walked inside the castle. They were outside, in a large garden that led to the entrance to the interior of the castle.

"Well, that must be it. Let's go", Sonic said. He began to lead the way until a voice called out.

"Halt!"

Geoffrey groaned.

"Not again", he muttered. Suddenly, he was blasted back with a firey blast from out of nowhere.

"Geoffrey!" Sally exclaimed as the skunk hit the wall hard. Before she could go help him, she was knocked to the ground followed by Mina.

"You girls should stay down", said a cold hard feminine voice. Fiona looked around before she herself was held in cyan energy.

"What the hell?" Fiona exclaimed trying to break free. Tails and Muttski went to go help, but a gust of wind knocked them down.

"Guys!" Sonic shouted before he was blasted by a blue energy beam. Sonic looked at his gut to see it had patches of ice on it.

"Who are you intruders?" a voice said. The Freedom Fighters turned around to see five figures emerge from each direction of the garden. One was a blue and dark turqoise hedgehog with red quills on his head. Another was a green canary with bangs of hair in the front. Next to her was an orange mink who had three quills on his head and cyan colored gloves and boots. Another was a grey rabbit with a red sweater and blue pants and the last was a tan colored lion with a fiery mane and gauntlets on his hands and feet, showing off his claws.

"Who are you people?" the red quilled hedgehog exclaimed holding his hand up forming a ball of ice.

"I should be asking you the question! Who are you?" Sonic exclaimed. The other hedgehog smirked.

"We are the Royal Freedom Fighters of the Green Hill Kingdom protecting the country ever since the devastating attacks of 3230! I am Terios the Hedgehog, leader of the team!"

"I am Tekno the Canary, strategist of the team!" the canary exclaimed.

"My name is Venice the Mink, aerial combatant of the team!" the orange mink replied.

"Yo, I'm Johnny Lightfoot, speedy member of the team!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"And I'm Cyrus the Lion, expert demolitionist and firepower of the team!" the lion exclaimed.

"You guys sound like a rip off of our team!" Sonic exclaimed getting up. Terios smirked.

"Or maybe you're the rip off!" he exclaimed before firing a ice beam aimed straight at Sonic, who easily dodged.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Sonic exclaimed charging at Terios, attempting to punch the hedgehog. Terios barely avoided it and backhanded Sonic sharply before smacking him back with an ice punch.

"We have to help him!" Sally exclaimed. She got up and rushed at Terios, but Tekno blocked her way.

"You have to get through me first", Tekno said. Sally glared at her before getting her blades ready.

"Gladly!", Sally exclaimed going in for a sweep kick which Tekno dodged with ease. The canary took out two blades, perfectly sharp and attempted to lash out at her opponent. Sally managing to grab onto her arm. She kicked Tekno in the side and knocked her back before lunging at her and dropkicking her down.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey had gotten up and cast a glare at Cyrus.

"It was you who hit me, wasn't it?" Geoffrey angrily exclaimed. Cyrus smirked.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do?" Cyrus mocked. Geoffrey got up and fired his bow at Cyrus. The lion easily deflected it and smirked.

"That the best you can do?" he said.

"No, and now you'll regret it!" Geoffrey exclaimed lunging at Cyrus and planting a well aimed kick on the lion's gut. Geoffrey the launched a punch at Cyrus' gut before hammering another in his face. He then roundhouse kicked the lion away and shot out an electrifying dart at the lion, shocking him severely.

"Ooof, not bad. You got spunk", Cyrus said recovering from the pain. He then clenched his fist.

"But now it's my turn!" and with that, Cyrus roared as he shot towards Geoffrey, both beginning to exchange blows with each other. Tails looked at Venice, the silent one.

"So, you know Psychokinesis?", Tails asked. Venice waved his arm.

"Nah, it's only these bracelets we designed after the attacks. It gives us special powers, like me getting Psychokinesis, Cyrus with little Pyrokinesis and Terios with some Cyrokinesis. The others were better off with hand to hand combat", Venice explained.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'll just go help Sonic now", Tails said walking off.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that", Venice said. Tails sighed.

"Of course not", he muttered before charging at Venice. The mink just held his palm out and grabbed Tails in a psychokinetic hold.

"I'm much worse than the others, so you're in for a tough time", Venice said before flinging Tails into the wall. Tails got up and charged back at Venice only for the mink to grab him again and fling him to the side. Venice then charged up an energy blast before shooting it at Tails, hitting the fox in the chest and blasting him back.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Johnny exclaimed bashing into Fiona. The vixen pushed him back with a disgusted look.

"Ewww, get away from me!" she exclaiemd booting the rabbit in the face. Johnny shot her a glare.

"Nobody messes with Johnny Lightfoot and gets away with it! NOBODY!" Johnny exclaimed pulling a gun out and aiming it Fiona.

"H-hey, no need for that!" Fiona exclaimed backing off. Johnny laughed and crept closer. Tails, who had gotten up to charge at Venice, stopped and saw what was happening.

"Oh no, Fiona!" Tails exclaimed. Venice tried to stop him, but Tails slammed his namesakes in the mink's gut and flew towards Johnny.

"Huh?" Johnny wondered turning around before Tails kicked the gun out of his hand and slammed the rabbit down.

"Ooof!" Johnny cried out. Fiona gasped as Tails kicked the gun away.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Fiona nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Tails!" she said. Tails blushed and nodded. He felt his heart beat faster when Fiona had said that.

"Man, you guys are cheap using your special gadgets to fight us!" Sonic exclaimed dodging another ice beam. Terios growled.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you cheap!" the dark blue hedgehog exclaimed before ripping off his bracelet and charging at Sonic.

"That's more like it!" Sonic exclaimed dodging a punch and hammering back with his own. Terios stumbled back but regained his balance and blocked another punch from Sonic before launching his own, followed by a knee to the gut.

Sonic gasped for air and ducked under a roundhouse kick.

"Alright, I've had enough games!" Sonic exclaimed charging a Spindash and slamming into Terios' gut. The other hedgehog fell back with a grunt.

The fighting continued on for a couple of minutes until a voice called out.

"WHAT is going on here?" Everybody froze at the sound of the voice. The Green Hill Freedom Fighters sunk back and stood firmly. Terios turned around.

"We found some intruders here!" Terios explained. A figure came out from the darkness. She was an orange minx sporting a red tank top with red shorts and black tights underneath. Her hair was pulled back.

"Who are they?" she asked. Tekno spoke up.

"Miss Tiara, they've knocked out the guards and were sneaking through the garden!" the canary exclaimed.

"What?!" the Freedom Fighters exclaimed in unison. Tiara sighed.

"Oh really? Well, I happened to pass by the guards and they said there were some visitors that wanted to see the queen!" Tiara exclaimed. The Green Hill Freedom Fighters all sweatdropped and apologized to the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

"Sorry!" they exclaimed. Tiara walked up.

"And who are you, may I ask?" she said. Sally walked forward.

"My name is Sally Acorn. I am the daughter of King Maximilian Acorn, your closest allies", Sally explained. Tiara nodded.

"Alright then, what is your business here?" the minx asked. Sonic stepped up.

"We are the Freedom Fighters of Knothole. Our homeland, Mobotropolis was taken away from us, and I have to speak with the one in charge of this kingdom", Sonic said. Tiara squinted at Sonic.

"And why should we trust you?" she said.

"Does the name, Maurice Hedgehog ring a bell?" Sonic countered. Tiara seemed to freeze up. She didn't say anything, but stared at Sonic.

"Wait, is that really...", she said. Sonic frowned. Her gaze seemed to show sadness and grief. The firm, strong leader was gone.

"Maurice...you've returned", Tiara said before hugging Sonic all of a sudden. Sally felt a pang of jealousy inside of her but she ignored. Tiara pulled away from the confused Sonic.

"Maurice, remember me? I'm your best friend Tiara!" she exclaimed. Sonic looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything. All I know is that I was adopted and I'm not really from Mobotropolis. I was led here by someone", Sonic said remembering what Metal Sonic had told him. Tiara gasped.

"You mean, you don't remember what had happened all those years ago?" she exclaimed. Sonic suddenly saw a vision of him running through the woods, panting. Scrapes and cuts were on him. Shaking his head, he stared at the ground.

"I...need to speak with the queen", Sonic said. Tiara felt disheartened that her best friend didn't know her, but she then knew what would help him.

"Come with us! I'll take you to the queen!" Tiara said.

"But Tiara-"

"Terios, I've said it once. You have orders to follow", Tiara said. Terios sighed and nodded.

"Yes'm", he said. Tiara lead the Freedom Fighters inside the castle. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful interior of the castle whereas Sonic felt strange.

 _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_ Sonic thought. Tiara led them to a room and she knocked on it.

"Come in", a voice called out. Tiara opened the door and told the heroes to follow her. They walked inside, which was a throne room and looked forward to see a magenta hedgehog with pink hair seated on a throne. Her dress looked gorgeous on her and she was one of the most beautiful people ever. Muttski's heart beated when he saw her.

 _So pretty_ , the dog thought. The magenta hedgehog looked at Tiara confusedly.

"Tiara, who are these people?" she asked. Tiara ushered Sonic to move up. He walked forward and looked at the other hedgehog. She seemed to be vaguely familiar.

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog and I have a few questions to ask", Sonic said. The hedgehog studied him for a moment. She then turned to Tiara.

"Tiara, is he...?" the hedgehog asked. Tiara nodded happily.

"Yes he is, Sonia. It's him...Maurice", she said. Sonia looked at Sonic and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Maurice, where have you been?" Sonia asked getting up from the throne and standing in front of Sonic. The blue hedgehog was really starting to get confused.

"Um, I don't remember anything. Can you please fill me in?" Sonic asked. Sonia looked sad for a moment before nodding. The Freedom Fighters quickly told her their purpose.

"Well, let me begin. You say your name is Sonic, but it really isn't. When you said you came her on South Island for answers, you were right. This is your home. Your name is Maurice and yes, you are a prince of this island", Sonia said. Everyone was shocked except for Sonia and Tiara. Sonic took a deep breath before nodding.

"Not only that, but you have a brother and sister as well. I'm your sister, Sonia the Hedgehog, princess of South Island and daughter of Queen Aleena", Sonia explained. Sonic gaped. Sonia was his sister? Well, now he knew why it all seemed familiar.

"And my brother?" Sonic asked.

"Manic the Hedgehog, our younger brother. He is a famous musician in Green Hill Kingdom, possibly the best. Right now, he's off doing something Chaos know what", Sonia said.

"So I was presumably killed by Metal Sonic years ago, but I survived", Sonic said. Sonia nodded.

"And judging by how you have changed, I guess I'll call you Sonic from now", Sonia said.

"Sonic, you're a prince?" Tails exclaimed.

"Whoa, what a twist!" Geoffrey added.

"So it was true. You do have a hidden past", Sally said.

"This was something I didn't expect!" Mina exclaimed.

"My brother is the prince of South Island!" Muttski shouted.

"I just met you and this already happens!" Fiona said.

"I'm so glad you're back, Maurice-er, Sonic!" Tiara exclaimed.

"I agree. It was empty without you here", Sonia said. Sonic nodded. He was happy to finally found his past and family, but he knew he would have to stay here. He didn't want to leave his friends, especially Jules, Bernie and Chuck. Sure, he was mad at them for hiding this but they had taken care of him and he equally considered them family as well.

Just as Sonic was about to say something, the doors burst open.

"Yo sis, where's my drum set at?" a green hedgehog called out walking through the doors. He then stopped and stared at the group, especially Sonic.

"Bruhhh...", Manic said gaping.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

After Sonia had told Manic the whole story, the green hedgehog was the most ecstatic out of everyone.

"Bro! I missed you so much!" Manic exclaimed. Sonic smiled.

"Good to see you too", Sonic said.

"It's quite late now. You are welcome to stay here overnight if you'd like", Sonia said. Sally smiled.

"That would be nice", she replied.

"Well, you can have the rooms in the hallway over there", Sonia said pointing to a few doors in a small hallway.

"Thanks, sis. Now, I call dibs on the first one!" Sonic exclaimed rushing past.

"No, I called it first!" Tails exclaimed chasing after him. The others went to go pick their rooms.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go sleep now", Sonia said.

"Yeah, I'm tired!", Tiara added. Manic looked back.

"I still can't believe we finally have our bro back. It's a shame he can't really remember his old life", Manic said. Sonia put a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't control fate, Manic. Besides, we should be happy he's okay", Sonia said. Manic sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll listen to you", Manic said. Sonia smiled. She knew how he felt right now.

"Well, let's go to sleep. I'm tired", Sonia said. Tiara nodded and began to walk to her room.

"Going so soon?" a voice called out. The three Mobians turned to see the door burst open and in charge two other male Mobians. One was a grey wolf with a black battlesuit and blue cape while the other was an orange bear like Mobians with green pants. Sonia gasped as Manic and Tiara got in battle stances.

"Sleet, Dingo! What are you doing here?" Sonia exclaimed. Sleet, the wolf, laughed.

"What does it look like? We've come to capture you along with your brother and friend and take over the kingdom!" Sleet exclaimed. Manic scoffed.

"And what makes you think you can do that? We'll just call in the guards or better yet, our Freedom Fighters to stop you!" Manic exclaimed.

"That's the thing! The guards were easy to knock out and for the Freedom Fighters, we threw some knockout gas in their room and put them to sleep!" Dingo exclaimed. Tiara grit her teeth.

"Why you scumbag! I'll make you pay!" Tiara exclaimed lunging at Dingo and launching a kick. Dingo easily grabbed it and tossed her aside. He smirked as he crept up on her, but Manic came in his path and socked him right in the face before kicking him back into a wall. Sleet growled.

"You pests won't get away with it this time!" the wolf exclaimed lunging at Sonia. Sonia stood her ground and waited for Sleet to approach before grabbing his arm and backhanding him severly. She kicked him in the knees and gut before roundhouse kicking him back. Sleet skidded on his feet and glared at Sonia.

"Not bad, princess. You're getting better at hand to hand combat!" Sleet acknowledged. Sonia scoffed.

"Please, I don't need to get better just to beat you guys! Go tell that to somebody who cares!" Sonia retorted. Sleet growled.

"That's it! You're done now, you little shit!" Sleet exclaimed lunging at Sonia and launching a punch. Sonia ducked under it and punched Sleet in the gut. The wolf recoiled back but regained his balance and backhanded Sonia back.

The magenta hedgehog stumbled backa and Sleet took this opportunity to take out his switchblade and lunge at her. Manic gasped as he saw the whole thing.

"Sis!" Manic dashed forward and dropkicked Sleet back a good feet. Dingo tried to help his partner, but Tiara tripped him and let him fall flat on his face.

"Stay down, prick!" Tiara shouted. Dingo growled and grabbed Tiara by the shoulders before chucking her into the wall. Tiara landed feet first and flew forward using the momentum and dropkicked Dingo back. Sleet dodged a kick from Manic and smacked the hedgehog with his fist. Manic retaliated back by rapidly punching Sleet in the gut, arm, leg, face and shoulder before uppercutting him back and kick slamming him down.

"Hang on, boss! I'm coming!" Dingo shouted tackling Manic to the ground and wrestling the hedgehog. Tiara tried to help, but Sleet quickly kicked her back and smashed his fist into her face.

"Stay down kid!" Sleet growled. Sonia spinkicked Sleet in his back, shooting him forward where Tiara roundhouse kicked his face, knocking him down.

"I got him boss!" Dingo shouted as he pinned Manic to the ground.

"No you don't!" Manic shouted headbutting Dingo off him. Before Dingo could regain his composure, Manic rammed his shoulder into his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sleet shouted grabbing Manic and throwing him into a wall before rolling away from Tiara's kick and knocking her back. He then rushed at Sonia, switchblade ready.

"DIE!" Sleet shouted as he madly swung his blade at Sonia, who dodged each swipe.

"Crap!" Sonia shouted as the blade barely scratched her shoulder. She tried to look for an opening, but couldn't find any. Sleet was a tough fighter. He wouldn't go down that easily.

"Sonia, I'm coming!" Manic shouted dashing towards the two. Dingo grabbed him and slammed him back before kicking him in the stomache.

"Say goodbye, kiddies!" Dingo exclaimed. Tiara kicked him in the head and shoved him back.

"No!" she exclaimed hammering her fist into his gut. Dingo spit out some saliva and lurched forward. The girl could pack a punch. But Dingo wasn't the one who would take an insut like that.

"Yer gonna pay for that", he growled before lunging at Tiara and grabbing her by the neck before slamming her down. Tiara cried out in pain as Dingo repeatedly slammed her down. Manic got up and gasped.

"Hang on Tiara!" Manic shouted taking out a steel baseball bat from his bag which was lying on the floor and rushed at Dingo.

"Let her go!" Manic shouted slamming the bat on Dingo's head.

"Oww!" Dingo cried out and let Tiara go. The minx gasped for breath as Manic walked towards Dingo.

"Stay down!" he shouted slamming the bat into Dingo's gut and smacking his face. Manic continued to assault him until Dingo saw an opening and grabbed the bat before kicking Manic off and slamming it in his face.

"Manic!" Tiara shouted as Manic fell on his side, clutching his face.

"He's gonna pay for that...", Manic muttered. Dingo prepared to smash the bat on Manic and Tiara, but Manic kicked him in the groin, making Dingo clutch it in pain and ramming his shoulder in Dingo's face.

"Don't bother trying! You know you can't beat us without your team!" Sleet shouted slamming the handle of his switchblade on Sonia's arm.

"Aaah!" Sonia shouted clutching her paining arm. Sleet smirked and raised the blade before plunging it down.

"Nooo!" Sonia shouted as the blade prepared to make contact with her chest...until it was knocked off by a blue blur. Sonia opened her eyes to see Sleet standing there clutching his arm as Sonic stood across from him, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Who are you, bitch?" Sleet spat. Sonic seemed unfazed by Sleet and he playfully twirled the knife in his hands. He cast Sleet a taunting smirk.

"Wow man, using weapons to win a fist fight? Talk about cowardly!" Sonic exclaimed. Sleet growled.

"You want cowardly? Fine! Let's go right now, no weapons only bare hands!" Sleet exclaimed putting his fists up. Sonic smirked and tossed the knife away. Sonia gasped.

"Sonic, don't mess with him! He's tougher than you think!" Sonia exclaimed. Sonic waved her off.

"Eh, I've faced worse. Go on, man. Your move", Sonic said. Sleet growled. He did not like this hedgehog's attitude. Oh he would show him.

"Haah!" Sleet shouted as he lunged at Sonic and shot a lightning fast fist that was impossible to dodge. Sonic had moved out of the way in time and was now behind Sleet.

"Man, too slow!" Sonic exclaimed yawning. Sleet turned around and was shocked to see someone move so fast. But that wouldn't stop him.

"Take this!" Sleet shouted launching a punch at Sonic again, but the hedgehog dodged it. Sleet continued to try to punch Sonic, but he kept dodging them easily.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Sonic exclaimed catching Sleet's fist. Sleet glared at Sonic and tried to pull his fist free, but the hedgehog had an iron grip.

"Think fast!" Sonic shouted slamming his free fist into Sleet's gut, making the wolf wheeze.

"What the hell?" Sleet shouted before Sonic tossed him into the wall and kicked him down.

"Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha!" Sonic exclaimed rapidly hammering punches on Sleet, not giving the wolf a chance to get up. Sonia stared in shock at her brother's fighting skills.

"What's going on?" Sally exclaimed kicking Dingo off Manic, following with Geoffrey uppercutting him. Fiona and Tails then appeared and helped take out Dingo. Mina and Nicole stood on the side watching the battle. Muttski just sleepily layed against the wall and let his friends to the work.

"I don't get to fight!" Mina exclaimed. Nicole shrugged.

"I mean, I still don't know how to fight with my new body, so I guess we're in the same boat!" Nicole said. Mina agreed and continued to watch the fight.

"B-boss, I can't t-take them!" Dingo shouted. With him alone against Manic, Tiara, Tails, Fiona, Sally and Geoffrey, there really was no chance of him winning. He let out a cry of pain as he was kicked back and forth in a circle.

"Grr, where did these guys come from?!" Sleet shouted as he took another punch from Sonic.

"Don't ever mess with my sisblings again!" Sonic exclaimed punching and kneeing Sleet. The wolf gave him a shocked look before Sonic punched him one last time and threw him into the circle where Dingo was.

"Finish them!" Sally shouted as they all attacked the two bandits. Sleet and Dingo gave out a final cry of pain before they slumped down, defeated. They all cheered and glanced at Sonia, Manic and Tiara. Sonic ran over to Sonia, seeing as her arm had a cut from Sleet's assault.

"Whoa! You okay, sis?" Sonic exclaimed. Sonia nodded. She still couldn't get over what Sonic had demonstrated.

"Since when could you fight like that?" Sonia asked.

"I agree, bro! That was like, next level strats right there!" Manic exclaimed slapping Sonic on the back. Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno, training to fight against Eggman really has gotten me stronger", he replied. The doors suddenly burst open and in ran the Green Hill Freedom Fighters, worried looks on their faces.

"Queen Sonia, Sir Manic, Miss Tiara! Are you alright?" Tekno exclaimed. Terios took a look at Sonia's bleeding arm.

"My Queen, what happened to you?" Terios asked. Sonia told them the whole story of the fight. Venice growled and looked over at the unconscious bandit duo.

"So, they knock us out with gas, then try to kill you? I'll kill them!" Venice exclaimed before Terios and Cyrus grabbed him.

"Whoa man, calm down!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Venice, it's over now. There's nothing we can do except lock them up in jail!" Terios explained.

"So that they can break out again?" Johnny Lightfoot exclaimed.

"Guys, enough. Let bygones be bygones", Sonia said. She turned to Sonic.

"As for you brother, I can understand your in a dilema right now. You can stay here or go with your friends. All that matters to us is your okay", Sonia said. Sonic nodded.

"I actually want to stay in Knothole. And not until we beat Eggman, but for the rest of my life now! I really don't have any memories of me here, but I remember you guys and mom as well. Mobotropolis and Knothole are two things that are also dear to me, so that's why!" Sonic said. Sonia nodded. Manic and Tiara were in shock.

"So...no Sonic here?" Tiara said sadly. Manic looked at his brother.

"Bro...you're leaving us again?" he asked making guilt jump in Sonic's body. The Knothole and Green Hill Freedom Fighters all felt bad and uncomfortable in the situation. Hell, Muttski was even sobbing and crying out "good show!".

"Wait. I...have an idea", Sonia said. "What?"

"This kingdom as we know is in desperate need of a leader. I've done my best, so I need a break. And for that I wish to leave and go with Sonic", Sonia said. Everybody gasped.

"B-but, Queen Sonia, who will lead us?" Tekno cried out.

"And who will help the people?" Cyrus added. Sonia held up her hand.

"I was originally going to leave Tiara in charge, but knowing she wants to come with us as well, I'll leave you guys in charge AS A TEAM!" Sonia exclaimed.

"What? Really?" Terios asked. Sonia nodded.

"Yes. Can I trust you guys?" she asked uncertain. The Green Hill Freedom Fighters exclaimed yes and nodded. Sonia sighed and turned to Manic, who was grinning.

"Hey, you said "us", so does that mean...?" Sonia sighed.

"Yes, you are coming as well Manic".

"Awesome! Now we can all be together and fight that bozo!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Tails exclaimed. Mina secretly looked at Manic.

 _He looks so happy. I dunno why, but that smile is so cute!...No, wait. I can't do that to Ash!_ Mina thought sadly. Manic looked at her and took notice of how pretty she was.

 _She looks like my type_ Manic thought. He turned around at the sound of laughing as a joke was said.

"Alright, let's go to sleep and return to West Side tomorrow! Sonia, Manic, Tiara, we'll give you a personal tour so you can get familiar with Knothole!" Sally said. Sonia smiled.

"That would be lovely".

 _With brothers and sister reunited, the heroes have finally found out Sonic's past. But trouble still stands and Eggman's new scheme just may leave everyone surprised!_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: So the truth has finally been revealed! But is the story over yet? No and we have a long way to go! We haven't even reached a quarter of it yet! And I have finally introduced some more characters! Before anyone starts, no the Green Hill Freedom Fighters are not OC's! Tekno the Canary and Johnny Lightfoot are two characters from "Sonic the Comic", the British version of Archie Comics. Terios was supposed to be Shadow the Hedgehog's original name, but was changed. I just chose Terios from an image I found from Google and gave him powers from a bracelet. Venice was supposed to be Silver the Hedgehog's original look and yes, he had Pyschokinesis from the beginning. As for Cyrus, he's from "Sonic Underground" as well as Sleet and Dingo.**

 **With Sonia, Manic and Tiara now coming to live in Knothole, what will happen? And how will this be a turning point in the war against Eggman? Keep reading to find out!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	12. Runaway Princess!

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _ISSUE 11: RUNAWAY PRINCESS!_

 _ **Somewhere in Mercia**_

 _The sound of explosions and screaming sounded in the distance. People darted into the forest, screaming for their lives as missiles rained down on the ground. Something the rest of the world didn't know was the fact that Mercia was in the middle of a civil war. Gun fire and explosions sounded again as numerous troops in green robes and hoods with the insignia of a deer with trees for antlers rushed in._

 _They screamed as arrows suddenly rained down and exploded, killing them all and blasting several others back. The green robed soldiers gasped as other Mobians in black iron clad armor and an insignia of a black snake moved in, guns and high tech bows ready to fire._

 _Suddenly, the iron clad soldiers were shot down by several arrows that were shot in lightning speed. The other iron clad soldiers either glared at their opponent or cowered in fear when they saw a teal colored hedgehog in a brown hood and torso robe glaring at them with his lime green eyes. He held a silver bow forward, and morphing an arrow out of thin air._

 _"Rob O' Hedge, prince of Mercia, you are to come with us at once!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. Rob, the hedgehog, didn't say anything but fired the arrows at breakneck speed, striking all of the soldiers and killing them at once. He looked in the distance and sprinted forward before leaping over a broken down machine and shooting several arrows midair, striking airborne vehicles and ground units, and ending their lives._

 _"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" a green robed man exclaimed before a high tech mortar that was black, silver and gold fired a massive fireball that took out two dozen iron clad soldiers. Rob landed next to the mortar firers and nodded._

 _"Sir Hedge, we've managed to hold them back for now, but I doubt we'll be able to keep this up longer!" the green robed man shouted. Rob nodded._

 _"Send in reinforcements! Snake breath should eventually run out of power!" Rob exclaimed. The green robed man nodded and continued to fire the mortar and call for reinforcements on a phone. Rob saw a few people of the opposing team approach them and he quickly fired an arrow at the ground, which exploded and knocked the opposing soldiers back._

 _"Rob! Ey yo, Rob!" a voice called out. Rob turned around to find several Mobians running up to him. They were his team, being the strongest in his army. It consisted of a cream colored sparrow in a red robe and hood, a white lop bunny in a brown robe holding a staff, a red echidna in a blue robe, a brown deer in a brown robe, a grey bird in a blue and grey medieval outfit and a brown rat in a green military uniform._

 _"Bow, what's going on?" Rob said. Bow Sparrow, second in command, spoke._

 _"Rob, we got bad news! Our spies managed to find out that Hood is planning to kill your sister! He's already ordered his assasins to strike now!" Rob's face turned to horror._

 _"Not only that, but Hood plans on using the nuclear missiles he got to annihilate Deerwood Forest and take over!" Mari-An the red echidna added. Rob cursed under his breath._

 _"Well we got to do something!" Munch Rat, the military uniformed rat exclaimed._

 _"Your damn right. I won't let anything happen to Amy, so I'll go to her. Munch, Thorn, you guys follow me!" Rob exclaimed. He took off to the thick dense forest with Munch and the lop bunny following behind. Mari-An turned to the others._

 _"Well, we might as well help our troops over here", Mari-An said. Bow and the others nodded._

 _"Let's do it!" Alan Quail, the grey bird exclaimed. The deer sighed._

 _"Why must we do war? Why can we not talk this out peacefully?" Friar Buck, the deer said. Alan snorted._

 _"Because Hood doesn't know peaceful. He only knows how to kill"._

 _"I agree with Alan. Come on Buck, be some help to us for once!" Mari-An exclaimed smacking a soldier with her staff._

 _"Haah!" Bow shouted leaping up and firing several arrows while doing a 360 spin midair. The group then froze and turned around when they saw a massive neon glowing tank moving along the field._

 _"Uh oh, looks like they're pulling out the big guns!" Mari-An exclaimed._

 _"All the more reason to smash it!" Bow shouted rushing forward. The others followed along with some of their green robed troops shouting battle cries as they rushed at the tank._

 _Meanwhile, Rob, Munch and Thorn dashed through the bushes hurrying towards their home._

 _"I swear if something happened to her, I'll skin that snake alive!" Rob exclaimed._

 _"Rob calm down. Nothing of that sort will happen!" Thorn said._

 _"I agree mate. Hood ain't gonna do a damn thing to your sister", Munch said slashing the leaves along the way with his dagger. The three eventually reached a large green and white castle that stood on the edge of Deerwood Forest. Rob was about the burst through the front door, but Thorn stopped him. She pointed up._

 _"Hood and his goons are inside and if we go through there, it might be too late!" Thorn said._

 _"So what do we do?" Munch said._

 _"Go from the top!" Rob exclaimed dashing and leaping onto a tree branch. Thorn and Munch followed, moving swiftly from the trees and balancing on a thick branch. Using the momentum, Rob leapt off the branch and onto the balcony of the castle. Munch and Thorn followed in the same movements, landing next to Rob on the balcony._

 _"Do you hear that?" Rob said as he pressed himself against the wall close to the door. Munch was next to him, on the other side._

 _"Yeah mate, I hear it too. Sounds like quite a scuffle inside". They flinched when they heard screaming and Rob immediatly gave the order._

 _"Thorn, breach!"_

 _"On it!" Thorn exclaimed slamming her staff against the door, blasting it open as they ran inside. The snake in the iron clad armor looked up along with his two assassins as Rob aimed his crossbow at them and creeping closer along with Munch and Thorn._

 _"Rob!" the pink hedgehog and the green Mobian exclaimed. She wore a pink dress with a brown torso robe like Rob. Her hair was pulled back into a red headband, but some of it hung loosely around her shoulders. The green Mobian, who greatly resembled a plant, was also wearing a robe like her friend. Both were pressed against the wall._

 _"Amy, Cosmo! Are you two alright?" Rob asked keeping his gaze on the snake._

 _"Looks like little ol hedge has found his way", the snake cooed._

 _"Can it Hood. Your plan is over!" Rob said. "Munch, go help the girls". Munch walked over and nodded at Amy. Amy and Cosmo began to walk towards Rob as Munch provided their cover. Hood scowled as his prey was taken away._

 _"Curse you hedge. You'll pay for this!" Hood said._

 _"Yeah right. This war is over. You guys lost", Rob said._

 _"How so?" Hood asked._

 _"Well, we're about to kill you right here, that's how!" Thorn retorted. Hood coiled a smile and looked at Rob._

 _"My my, O' Hedge. Resorting to killing now? That's not what your father would've wanted". Rob shot Hood a death glare._

 _"After what you've done, you don't deserve to live. Besides, locking you up didn't do any good so we might as well end this war with your death!" Rob exclaimed._

 _"Ha! My friend, this war is FAR from OVER! Avalon will devour Deerwood Forest and unify it under one ruler: me!" Hood exclaimed. He smirked and nodded to his men. Rob, knowing what was going to happen, immediatly lifted his bow and fired an arrow, only to have it disperse as the spot Hood was standing on suddenly exploded, rocking the whole castle._

 _Everyone screamed as they were tossed onto the floor. Rob looked back._

 _"Munch, take Amy and Cosmo away and run! Hood's planning to kill us all by his army!" Rob exclaimed as the pounding of feet sounded throughout the castle, followed by screaming and explosions. Munch nodded and grabbed both girls, escorting them to the balcony._

 _"We gotta get out of here!" Munch exclaimed._

 _"What is going on?!" Cosmo exclaimed._

 _"No time!" was the reply. Amy umped on the thick tree branch and swiftly manuevered her way down, followed by Munch and Cosmo._

 _"Where do we go?" Amy exclaimed. Rob and Thorn suddenly landed beside them._

 _"Go, go, go!" the teal hedgehog exclaimed. They all broke into a mad dash as an armada of iron clad soldiers erupted from the castle wall and gave chase._

 _"They're gaining on us!" Thorn shouted. Suddenly, several arrows flew out from the trees and took out a few dozen soldiers._

 _"HAAH!" Bow Sparrow exclaimed leaping out of the trees with his bow in hand followed by Alan, Friar and Mari-An. The echidna looked at Rob as the others rushed in, fighting off the soldiers._

 _"Rob!"_

 _"Mari-An!" the two met with each other._

 _"We have to get Amy out of here. I'll stay and protect my home, but Amy doesn't deserve to be a part of any of this!" Rob exclaimed. Mari-An nodded._

 _"Just...be safe", Mari-An said before the two pulled into a quick kiss._

 _"I promise", Rob said. Mari-An nodded and rushed off to help her friends. Rob turned to Munch, who was beside him._

 _"I'm gonna go get Amy out of here. Cosmo, as the personal sister friend, can you stay with Amy?" Rob asked. Cosmo nodded._

 _"Of course! I'll go wherever she goes!" Cosmo replied. Amy smiled at her before turning to Rob._

 _"Let's go then", Rob said. The three dashed off while Munch held of several troops and provided for their getaway._

 _Rob, Amy and Cosmo dashed through the woods and eventually reached a destroyed, wasteland area: the warzone._

 _"Be careful and stay behind me. There is going to be alot of bloodshed here", Rob warned. Amy looked around._

 _"Where's the fighting? There's no one here!" Rob pointed in the distance._

 _"Up ahead. Stay out of sight", Rob said as the three continued to run. As they ran, Amy began to hear shouting and fighting in the distance. She looked at Cosmo, whose eyes were wide as she was hearing it as well. They both cried out when an explosion bellowed throughout the warzone. Rob took a deep breath._

 _"Remember what I said". The three ran through the bushes that weren't damaged and eventually reached an empty part of the warzone, which was far away from the fighting. Rob looked at Amy._

 _"This is as far as I go. Cosmo, stay with her and make sure she stays safe, as well as you", Rob said. Cosmo nodded._

 _"Yes Rob". Amy looked at Rob, tears in her eyes._

 _"Rob, p-please stay safe", Amy said. Rob reached out and hugged her._

 _"You're 15 now, Amy. You're old enough to handle yourself", Rob whispered in her ear. They pulled away and Rob smiled at her._

 _"Wherever you end up, send me letters. Remember, you have my number. Stay safe my sister, and don't tell anyone your the princess of Mercia", Rob said. Amy nodded, still not wanting to go._

 _"Why can't I stay with you?" she asked. Rob sadly looked down._

 _"Hood wants you dead. Your powers are an interest to him. It's his fault our family has been shattered and that our dad's dead. I will fight and bring Mercia back to peace. Amy, please stay safe", Rob pleaded. Amy nodded._

 _"I will, brother. And make sure you give Hood the beating of his lifetime!", Amy exclaimed. Rob smiled and nodded._

 _"Wait, do you hear that?" Cosmo suddenly said. The others went quiet and gasped when more troops emerged from the bushes and ran towards the trio. Rob flashed his bow out and nodded at Amy and Cosmo._

 _"Run, and don't turn back!" Rob shouted before rushing at the troops and firing several arrows, knocking them back and holding them off. Amy stayed at her spot and prepared to take out her own bow, but Cosmo stopped her._

 _"Amy...we have to run", Cosmo said. Amy looked back at Rob, tears falling down as she saw her brother dodge a gun shot and blast the troops back skillfully._

 _"Let's go", she whispered._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on Emerald Hill Zone**_

"Yeaah, get wrecked bots!" A blue blur shot towards the three Egg Pawns and completly demolished them. Sonic stood proudly before the animals and villagers as they applauded them for his help. Suddenly, Tails flew up to Sonic along with Sally, Muttski, Honey, Bunnie and Antoine.

"Yo Sonic! Leave some robots for us, will you?" Tails exclaimed. Sonic smirked.

"Can't help it. Eggman's robots are just begging to get Spindashed by yours truly", Sonic said.

"Well, you need to learn how to work as a team", Sally scolded making Sonic roll his eyes.

"More robots!" Antoine exclaimed as several more Egg Pawns rushed forward to attack. Sonic was about to run up to them and give them a beating, but Bunnie grabbed him and tossed him back with her robotic arm.

"H-hey!" Sonic shouted as he hit the ground.

"Our time to shine", Bunnie said nonchalantly, causing Sonic to glare at her but she ignored it. Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Muttski and Honey ran up to the robots and quickly dissembled them, though it took slower than Sonic. In fact, the blue hedgehog was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Finally! Chaos, I thought you guys wouldn't finish!" Sonic said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"That was fun!" Honey commented. Muttski wiped a sweat from his head.

"Maybe for you, but not for me", he said. The animals and villagers thanked them for the rescue before they gasped when Eggman floated down on his Egg Mobile. Sonic took notice that neither Cubot and Orbot or Snively were with him. Heck, not even Metal Sonic was there.

"Yo, Baldy Nosehair! Where your boys at?" Sonic said, smug grin on his face. Eggman scowled.

"Nothing you need to know! Now let me kill you with my new **Sub Boss Egg Mini Walker!** " Eggman shouted morphing his Egg Mobile into his signature weapon robot. The Freedom Fighters patiently watched as Eggman let out a laugh in his machine.

"This junk again? How many times have we trashed this?!" Tails exclaimed, disgusted by the robot. Eggman glared at him.

"Oh, you think YOU could do better? I'd like to see you make a robot better than this!" Tails scoffed at Eggman's statement.

"Whatever I make, it sure as hell won't be this stupid!"

"Heh heh, nice one buddy!" Sonic exclaimed giving Tails a high five. Eggman fumed.

"I'll have you tossed in the Roboticizer! Attack!" Eggman shouted. But before anything could happen, the Egg Mini Walker let out a spark of electricity and slumped to the ground. The heroes gasped as they saw several arrows impaled on the body of the robot, pierced through its armor.

"Wha-wha...how?" Eggman sputtered. Everyone turned around to find a figure in a brown robe holding a bow and arrow. It was tough to make out, but Sonic could see it was a hedgehog. He recognized them from the quills.

"W-who are you?!" Eggman exclaimed pointing at them.

"One of your worst enemies", the figure coldly said, giving everyone the chills. Eggman regained his composure and glared at them.

"Fool! Do you think those petty arrows from a weakling like you will make me fear you?" Eggman sneered. The figure didn't say a word but put down their bow and took their hood off, revealing a pink hedgehog with a red headband. Sonic could feel himself blushing slightly.

 _Whoa, she's cute!_ Sonic thought. The hedgehog glared at Eggman before literally taking a large hammer out from pink dust, making everyone gawk. Before Eggman could say anything, the hedgehog lunged at him with a battle cry.

"DIE YOU STUPID FATASS!" the hedgehog shouted.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Eggman shouted as he felt the full force of the hammer on his face, sending him flying out of his robot. The mad doctor faceplanted on the ground a good meters away. The hedgehog turned to the Freedom Fighters and smiled.

"Hey there. I'm Amy Rose", she kindly said, making everyone sweatdrop from the personality switch. Tails gave a strange look, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, hi. I'm Sally Acorn, nice to meet you too", Sally said stepping forward. Amy gasped and immediatly bowed down.

"Princess Sally Acorn? Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan! Your the one whose in charge of the resistance team the Freedom Fighters, standing up to that fat man!" Amy exclaimed. Sally chuckled.

"Yep. That's me", she said. Sonic cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Blue speedy hero, right here", Sonic said. Amy nearly collapsed when she saw Sonic.

"N-no way! You're Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik's worst enemy!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic grinned.

"That's me, the speedy hero of Mobotropolis!" Sonic exclaimed.

"More like the moronic egoistic hero of Mobotropolis", Tails remarked with a smirk causing his brother to glare at him. Amy however was hyped.

"I am so glad to meet you! I'm from Mercia by the way", Amy said.

"Oh right! How's Mercia anyway? You know, after Eggman's attack and all", Sally said. Amy frowned.

"Not good. Ever since his invasion, the kingdom was left in a bad state. In fact, many people began to question King O'Hedge's rule. Among one of these people was the dreaded Mordred Hood", Amy said. The heroes had full attention as the story continued.

"Anyway, he started a revolution in Avalon, one of Mercia's nations. I came from Deerwood Forest, which is Avalon's neighboring nation. The revolution took a twist and people were angry with Hedge's rule. And then...", Amy looked at her feet tears in her eyes.

"Hood had a ploy and he assassinated O' Hedge in order to gain control. The prince however, Rob O' Hedge, was angered by this and declared war on the nation of Avalon. Since he has lost control over Mercia, the civilians in Deerwood Forest have faith in him and therefore allowed him to lead Deerwood Forest into war with Hood's Avalon", Amy explained.

"And why are you here?" Sonic asked. Amy shifted uncomfortably.

"I...ran away not wanting to be apart of this. My dad was killed and my brother told me to run". There. She had told half the truth, but left the important one out on purpose.

"I'm sorry", Sally said with sorrow. She felt bad for Amy after hearing her story. Sonic meanwhile swore to himself Eggman would pay for causing this. Speaking of which, the doctor had woken up from Amy's assault. He groaned and rubbed his temple. Seeing as the Freedom Fighters were locked in a heated conversation with Amy and his Egg Mobile was heavily damaged, he took off pumping his legs faster than anyone had ever seen.

It was then Tails turned around and was shocked to see Eggman had dissapeared.

"Are you-", Tails exclaimed before slapping his head and groaning. Everyone else turned around and saw the doctor had indeed escaped and therefore they all groaned. Amy sheepishly looked at the ground.

"S-sorry if I let him get away", Amy said.

"No no, it's fine! He's done that before!" Sally said reassuringly.

"Say, after hearing your story, do you want to join us?" Sonic offered. Amy was shocked.

"M-me?" she exclaimed. Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Sure! We could use some extra power!"

"And with that hammer of your girl, we'll smoke that man!" Bunnie exclaimed. Amy smiled. The Freedom Fighters and Sonic the Hedgehog were asking for her help. This was awesome.

"Amy! There you are!" a voice called out. Everyone turned around to find Cosmo running up to them panting. She looked at Amy sternly.

"I told you not to run off like that! You never know who could be aro-" Cosmo then looked at the Freedom Fighters.

"I-is that...?" she stuttered seeing the heroes.

"Yep! I'll tell you all later but first, guys meet Cosmo! My best friend!" Amy proudly exclaimed. Cosmo shyly smiled at the Freedom Fighters, but Tails was the one who caught her eye. The fox had introduced himself and was now standing there.

"Cosmo, I'm going to join the Freedom Fighters!" Amy said. Cosmo was shocked.

"What! B-but Amy, it's dangerous!" Cosmo pleaded. Amy held up her hand.

"It's final. I want to stop the man who started this and avenge my father! My brother out there is fighting for his life and I'm out here safe and sound not doing anything!" Amy said. Cosmo was shocked but then nodded.

"If that's the case, then I would like to join you", Cosmo said.

"Well then, welcome to the Freedom Fighters!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We have more girls in our squad!" Honey exclaimed.

"Oh Chaos", Muttski and Antoine groaned.

"Well then, let's head home", Sally said. As they walked, Amy held her hand to her chest.

 _I won't reveal my secret to anyone Rob. I promise..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: As I said before, nobody is an OC in this story. Those unfamiliar characters are from Archie whereas Cosmo is from the anime, Sonic X. And Amy's finally here! What will happen now? Oh yeah, and I made a few changes. In my story, Amy is the sister of Rob unlike in the comics where she is his cousin. Both are children of King O'Hedge, who has now been confirmed dead by Mordred Hood himself! And the first part of this chapter was a flashback.**

 **Question of the day: What are some of the characters you want to see returning in the comics? I personally want Scourge the Hedgehog, Rob O'Hedge and Shard the Metal Sonic to return! Leave your answer in your review!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	13. True Blue

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _ISSUE 12: TRUE BLUE_

 _ **Knothole Village**_

The morning air was crisp and cool as Sonia the Hedgehog walked down the streets of Knothole Village. Her mind was filled with happiness as she had finally been reunited with her long lost brother, Sonic the Hedgehog and was now living in his home fighting against the same man who had separated them.

Of course, Sonic had some sort of amnesia to where he couldn't remember his old life in Green Hill Kingdom and was completly used to his new life. Sonic had happily introduced his siblings to the foster parents that took care of them. Jules, Charles, Bernie and Muttski were happy to accept her and her brother into the family for the time being. She knew one day that they would free Aleena and peace would return to Mobius. But for now, she had to cope with the situation as it was.

She stopped when she saw a familiar face walking up to her.

"Hey Sonia!" the pink hedgehog called out.

"Hey Amy! Good morning!" Sonia happily said. It had been a few days since the Freedom Fighters had met Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian from Mercia. Over the time, Sonia had become very good friends with Amy and Cosmo and she had felt a huge amount of sorrow when she heard Amy's story about Mercia.

"So, how's it going?" Amy asked. Sonia smiled.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm good as well. Oh, did you hear? Manic and Mina are now a couple!" Amy exclaimed. Sonia snickered. Her brother definitly had his way when it came to girls. But Sonia knew this relationship would work out. After all, both had a passion for music.

"Well what about you? Do you like anyone that way?" Amy teased. Sonia smirked.

"Not really. Although, Geoffrey may or may not be a choice", Sonia replied.

"Oh wow! You like Geoffrey?!" Amy exclaimed.

"I didn't say I did! It's about a ten percent level", Sonia replied. "Besides, he's going out with Hershey".

"Yeah. That's true", Amy said.

"Well where are you off to?" Sonia asked.

"Me? I'm off to the Rabbits! I promised Cream I'd swing by and do some baking!" Amy replied. Amy and Cream had been really good friends ever since the pink hedgehog came to Knothole. In fact, she and Cosmo were currently staying with the Rabbits, as Vanilla thought it was a good idea for them to get along with Cream.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. Sonia and Amy turned around to see none other than Sonic the Hedgehog walking up to them. Though, there was something different about his appearance. The cobalt hero was now sporting a black leather jacket and was wearing black boots instead of his trademark sneakers. He also had black sunglasses and a chain around his neck with a golden ring on it.

Sonia raised a brow as her brother came closer whereas Amy blushed.

 _Chaos, he's so hot!_ Amy thought. Sonic stopped in front of them and smirked.

"Yo sis, how's it going? You still owe me thirty Mobucks for that bet!" Sonic then turned to Amy. "Sup Ames, how are you?"

Amy blushed when Sonic called her Ames and Sonia inwardly laughed.

"Sonic, stop crushing on her. You're turning into Manic!" Sonia exclaimed causing Amy to turn red all over. Sonic grinned.

"Can't help it if she's that pretty! Say Amy, how about we go out for dinner tonight? I know a great place and this time it ain't Hamlin's Pork Chopper, even though that place is trash!" Sonic said. Amy gaped at him.

"Y-you're asking me out? Really?!" she exclaimed. Sonic nodded.

"We'll go to wherever you want. Dinner's on me".

"Of course! Yes, I'll go with you!" Amy exclaimed causing Sonic to grin.

"Great, it's a date! Hey, rhyme! By the way, my money sis", Sonic said.

"You sure are a tease!" Sonia laughed as she handed him a wad of bills.

"Use that money for your date", Sonia said before walking away.

"I-I have to go to the Rabbits! See you tonight, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed hurrying away. Sonic grinned and walked away, counting the bills and shoving them in his jacket pocket.

 _Heh, too easy_ , the hedgehog thought. He looked around at the many Mobians who were walking by and waved at them.

 _Let's see if there's anybody else who catches my interest_ , Sonic thought. No sooner then he said that, he turned around and gawked. It was Fiona Fox and she was currently talking to a mother bear who had a son. Sonic smiled. _Damn, Fiona's probably the best girl I've seen! She definitly tops Amy, Bunnie and Honey! I gotta go get her!_

Sonic smugly strutted over to Fiona just as the fox finished her conversation. She turned around and was surprised to see Sonic walking up to her. What surprised her even more was the new look he was sporting.

"Wow blue, looking good!", Fiona remarked amazed. Sonic smirked.

"Not as good as you", he replied. Fiona was surprised again but blushed and laughed.

"Oh really? Flirting with me now?" she teased. Sonic grinned.

"You bet I am! What say we go out some time?" the blue hedgehog asked. Fiona blushed. She was shocked that Sonic was actually asking her out. She had thought maybe he liked Sally or Amy, but her of all people?

"Sure. How's Saturday night sound for you?" she asked. Sonic smirked.

"I'm free. Can't wait babe", Sonic said. Fiona blushed madly being called babe especially by Sonic.

"Okay then. Well, I gotta go", Fiona said. She waved bye to him and hurried off excitedly, leaving Sonic to sigh happily.

"Oh man! That's another one! I can't believe being a hero has its perks!" Sonic exclaimed laughing. He smiled. _Though, Fiona was definitly the best pick. I think I might actually like her._ Sonic then propped himself on a bench and relaxed his head back thinking about his day.

So far, he had alot of girls' attention. Just earlier, he had gone up to Bunnie and asked her out. Though the rabbot was reluctant at first, she finally gave in to Sonic's swooning attitude. He had then gone up to Mina, but had gotten turned down due to the fact she was with Manic. He had then asked Honey out and she had immediatly responded with a yes. After that came Amy and Fiona and now he had only one person left.

"Sally Acorn, I'm coming for you next!" Sonic exclaimed getting up. He knew where to find her. She was always at the Chao Garden this early, spending some time to herself. This would be a perfect time to ask her out.

Sonic zoomed through the village, immediatly reaching the Rabbits' house. He had to be careful. Amy was here and he could not be seen. Luckily, Sally was far away in the Chao Garden and Amy was busy inside. He pushed the gate door open and shut it before rushing through the beautiful landscape.

"There she is", Sonic said to himself. Sure enough, Sally was sitting by a small lake, a big smile on her face and hair out loose. Sonic walked over and propped himself beside the princess, surprising her.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Sally asked surprised by the hedgehog's appearance. Sonic smirked.

"Hey, I have something to ask you. But first, can I just say you look really beautiful right now?" Sonic said. Sally blushed. She always had a crush on Sonic and now he was flirting with her. This was probably the best day of her life.

"Thanks", she said giggling. Sonic grinned. _She's into it. Perfect._

"So, what say we go out some time? How's Sunday night sound?" Sonic asked. Sally blushed again. Now he was actually asking her out! Finally, she had what she had been wanting for years!  
"Yes, yes I would love to go out with you!" Sally exclaimed. Sonic smirked.

"Well then, see you later babe", Sonic winked before getting up and walking off. Sally took note of his new look thinking it made him better.

"Finally. I can finally admit my feelings", Sally whispered.

As Sonic walked out of the Chao Garden, he happily thought to himself how well this plan was going. Who knew being a good guy got you all the ladies?

"This is gonna be fun", Sonic said snickering. He propped down on a bench and prepared to take a nice nap.

Amy walked down the road excited about her date with Sonic tonight.

"This has to be a dream", she muttered happily. She was then greeted by Honey the Cat, who looked excited as well.

"Hey Honey. What are you so excited about?" Amy asked. Honey clasped Amy's hands.

"Oh Amy, I am so happy today! The greatest thing happened to me!" Honey exclaimed. Amy laughed.

"Really? Me too!"

"Oh wow! Anyway, I am so excited about tommorow night!" Honey exclaimed.

"Really, about what?" Amy asked. Honey giggled.

"Sonic asked me out on a date tommorow night", Honey said. Amy just stared at the excited cat, with her mouth wide open.

"B-but, Sonic had asked me out on a date tonight! That's what I'm excited about", Amy stammered. Honey stopped her dance and looked at Amy.

"Say what?"

"I'm not kidding. He came up to me and Sonia and asked me out! I even said yes!" Amy exclaimed. Honey looked like she had been hit with a truck. She narrowed her eyes at Amy.

"You're lying. Sonic would never do such a thing. Yeah, your just jealous!" Honey exclaimed pointing accusedly at Amy. The pink hedgehog recoiled back and was shocked.

"I-I'm not lying! It's true, why would I lie about this?!" Amy exclaimed. Honey huffed.

"Prove it then".

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Prove that he asked you out", Honey repeated. Amy grit her teeth. This girl was so adamant!

"Fine! I'll take you to Sonia herself!" Amy exclaimed. Honey followed her and the two nearly walked right into Sonia.

"Whoa! Amy, Honey, you almost hit me!" Sonia exclaimed. Amy didn't look amused.

"Sonia, did Sonic ask me out today or not?" Sonia was taken back by Amy's question.

"Huh?"

"Answer me!"

"O-okay! Yeah he did but why-" Sonia was cut off by Amy glaring at Honey.

"See? I told you I'm not lying!" Amy exclaimed. Honey looked at the ground, sorry for accusing Amy like that.

"I'm sorry Amy. I guess I just couldn't handle it", Honey apologized. Amy softened up and nodded at Honey. Sonia however was lost in confusion.

"Um, hello? Fellow girls? Someone tell me what's going on!" Sonia exclaimed. Amy and Honey explained to Sonia what Sonic had done, leaving the magenta hedgehog shocked.

"Sonic's cheating on you? No, he wouldn't do that!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Well he did, sister. And we don't know how many more girls he romanced!", Honey said. Sonia thought about this.

"Then let's go find everyone else he asked out and confront him!" Sonia said. Amy and Honey couldn't agree more.

Sonic meanwhile was sitting under a tree with none other than Fiona Fox next to him. The two were huddled close and were happy to be with each other. Sonic gently kissed Fiona on the forehead and pulled her closer. The fox loved every moment of it.

"It's a really beautiful day outside today", Fiona said.

"True, but you know what else makes it so good?" Sonic said. Fiona looked at him curiously.

"You", he replied making the fox blush and giggle.

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Fiona exclaimed. The two continued to talk and enjoy their day, unknown that someone was watching them. From the bushes, the figure saw Sonic kiss Fiona on the cheek and the fox giggling to it.

"Sonic...why?" the figure muttered sadly. He stared at Fiona, his heart shattered. Sonic had stolen his big crush and hadn't even told him about it. It pained him greatly.

"Whatever. What can I even do about it?" Shaking his head, Tails started to walk away from the sight, disgusted. Then a voice disrupted the quiet atmosphere, making him turn around.

Peering through the bushes, Tails saw Sonic and Fiona stand up and look at the person who was none other than Sally. And she was not alone. Amy, Honey, Bunnie, Sonia, Tiara, Mina and Manic were with her. And boy did they looked pissed.

"Wait a second", Tails thought suddenly thinking he knew why they were here.

Fiona was confused at the angry expressions on the girls faces. Sonic meanwhile gulped.

"Sally? What are you guys doing here?" Fiona asked. Sally and Amy both growled and stepped up. Sally pointed at Sonic angrily.

"Mr. Hero over here thought it'd be funny if he played a little joke on us", Sally said. Sonic nervously stepped back and faltered a grin.

"What joke?" Fiona asked. She didn't know why they were so worked up over this.

"Oh nothing. Just the usual way guys are. Asking a girl out, making her think he's in love with her and then going to another one!" Amy said. Sonic gulped again, trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat.

 _How the hell did this happen?_ he thought bitterly.

"What are you implying? Are you accusing my boyfriend of cheating?" Fiona angrily snapped.

"Girl, ah don't know what you mean by boyfriend, but the if he's cheating on you, yeah", Bunnie said, hands on her hips.

"He told us all he'd take us out on a date each night this week!" Honey explained.

"He even tried to ask me out, but I rejected him since I'm not like that", Mina said holding Manic's hand. Speaking of which, the green hedgehog was also pissed.

"The hell bro? Why were you trying to steal my girl?" Manic angrily scowled.

"I can't believe our own brother would stoop this low!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Sonic, you're my best friend! How could you?" Tiara exclaimed. Sonic stepped back, but Fiona stopped him. Growling, she walked up.

"Shut up, all of you!" she snapped. All the girls recoiled at the fox's reaction.

"How dare you accuse Sonic of doing such a thing? You all are thirsty hores! Sonia, Manic, you guys too? Hell, even Tiara?!" Fiona exclaimed. The girls didn't know what to tell Fiona. Sure they were mad at her since she was taking Sonic's side, but she still didn't know about the truth. Sally put her hands on the vixen's shoulders.

"Fiona, we're not lying. Sure, we all have a thing for Sonic, but I wouldn't break up a relationship because of that. If Sonic's happy, I'm happy. But this is just going to far and believe it or not, you're under his control as well!" Sally said. Fiona stared at her, unsure what to do. She just wanted to beat Sally unconscious right there, but civil rights were stopping her from doing so.

"And how can I believe you?" Fiona asked calmly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Amy said casting Sonic a death glare. Fiona looked at him.

"Is this true?" she calmly asked.

"B-babe, don't listen to them-"

"Is this true?!" Fiona asked a little louder making everyone flinch. Sonic cursed under his breath before sighing. He then put on his trademark smirk and replied.

"Hey, the more the merrier, right?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Fiona shouted lunging at him, only to be held back by Sally and Tiara. Sonic only shrugged as the girls began shouting at him.

"Are you proud of yourself?", Sally hissed. Sonic grinned.

"It was fun while it lasted. Speaking of which, what time should I pick you up?" Sonic said.

"Oh you..", Amy growled morphing her pink hammer. Sonic jumped back alarmed.

"Whoa, feisty!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't believe this!" Sonia exclaimed disgusted by her brother's actions.

"Don't hold me back! I'm gonna mess him up!" Manic growled.

"Babe, calm down!" Mina exclaimed struggling to hold her boyfriend back.

"LET ME AT HIM! DON'T KEEP ME FROM STRANGLING THIS FAGGOT!" Fiona shouted trying to break free from Bunnie's grasp. Amy looked at him, hurt.

"Why?" she asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Hey, a man needs his fun. And I had plenty of fun", he said. Tails couldn't take anymore of this.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Tails shouted charging out of the bushes and launching a punch at Sonic's face. The hedgehog barely had time to evade the attack as he landed a good feet away on his feet.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Sonic shouted. Everyone else was surprised to see Tails there. Even Fiona stopped thrashing around.

"Tails?" she said.

"How could you? I looked up to you and you go and play with their hearts? You're an asshole!" Tails shouted. Everyone was shocked at Tails' words.

"Yeah, you tell him man!" Manic shouted.

"Tails, calm down", Sally said.

"No. Sally, I'm not gonna sit here and watch your heart or everybody else's hearts get broken by this dump! You're all friends to me and I don't want a role model who is sad and has to play with girls hearts just to be happy!" Tails shouted.

"Wow", Fiona said.

"Good one Tails!" Mina said.

"Now that's a good brother", Sonia remarked. Sonic growled. He did not like being dissed by someone younger than him.

"Shut up you freak. Nobody asked for your opinion you two tailed pipsqueak", Sonic retorted.

"At least I have friends and am not a sadist like you!" Tails shouted back.

"Why you-I'll mess you up right now! Don't forget that I'm older and stronger than you. You're a nobody and I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Knothole!" Sonic exclaimed.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" a voice shouted. Everybody turned around to find...Sonic. Except he was wearing his trademark sneakers and didn't have a leather jacket. Standing next to him was Ash Mongoose.

"What the hell?" Manic muttered. The other Sonic stomped up to the Sonic with the leather jacket and stood face to face with him. By now, everybody was confused.

"Sonic? And Sonic?" Ash said.

"What is going on?" Fiona exclaimed. Sonic didn't answer but just stared at the hedgehog in front of him.

It was like looking in a reflection.

"Why are there two Sonics?" Sally said.

"One of them has to be fake!" Honey exclaimed.

"Nooo, this guy is just another Sonic", Manic said rolling his eyes.

"This is so...", Tails trailed off.

The leather jacket Sonic scoffed. "What? Never seen the blue speedy hero before?"

"Yeah right! Everybody knows Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a womanizer! So who are you really?" Sonic said.

"What does it look like? Sonic the Hedgehog!" Leather Sonic said.

"Stop lying! Who are you, posure!" Sonic shot back.

"I ain't no posure, YOU ARE!" the other Sonic shot back.

"The real Sonic doesn't wear clothes, like me!"

"Well guess what, everybody changes!"

"That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard!"

"You look in the mirror?"

"Why you son of a-" Sonic then tackled the leather jacket Sonic to the ground and the two began wrestling with each other. Everybody stared at the two while they thrashed around, shouting curses and throwing rapid punches.

"Should we do something?" Ash said.

"Yes we should! Somebody stop them!" Sonia shouted.

"I got this!" Manic shouted as he stepped forward.

"Alright, boys. Let's break it up-"

"SHUT IT, YOU BROCCOLI LOOKING ASS FREAK!" the leather Sonic shouted punching Manic in the face and sending him on his back.

"Babe!" Mina gasped helping her boyfriend up. Manic glared at the two and wiped some blood off his mouth.

"ALRIGHT, NOBODY DOES THAT TO MANIC HEDGE!" Manic shouted diving into the wrestling pile and soon, it was a three way wrestle mania. Not knowing who the real Sonic was, Manic just attacked them both, punching them only to be punched back.

"GAAH!" Manic shouted as he was thrown out of the pile. Mina helped him up and struggled to hold him back from charging into the pile again.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Sally ordered. Both Sonics stopped tussling with each other and stood up, shooting each other glares. Sally sighed.

"Now then, let's do this. I'm going to ask you a question that only the real Sonic would know", Sally said.

"Sounds good to me", regular Sonic said.

"Bring it!" leather Sonic said.

"Wait, don't bother!" Ash shouted interupting everyone.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I think the Sonic with his red shoes is telling the truth. After all, I found him passed out in the meat locker in Hamlin's Pork Chopper restaurant!" Ash said.

"What?!" everybody said at once. They all looked at the leather Sonic, who was now stepping back.

"Uh-oh", he said. Sonic smirked.

"And that's the catch! Now say who you are!".

"Alright, if you insist!" leather Sonic said. "I'll have you know thought, I am Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Oh my Chaos!" Tails said slapping his forehead.

"But I'm not a good Sonic. Let me explain. You see, I come from a different universe, one that is parallel to this one. The world you guys live in is Mobius Prime, while I live in a world called Moebius, the anti Mobius!" leather Sonic said.

"Meaning, you're the anti Sonic?" Tails said suddenly figuring it out.

"Correct, but I like to go by the name **Evil Sonic!** "

"Oh wow, so original", Tiara said rolling her eyes.

"So I was romanced by some kind of wannabe? Why you-", Fiona was cut off by Amy and Sally holding her back. Evil Sonic laughed.

"Wow, she's a feisty one! But if I had to choose, you'd be it foxy", Evil Sonic said. A tiny bit of blush could be seen on Fiona's face but she ignored it.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Tails said getting in front of Evil Sonic's face.

"Oh what, you like her?" Evil Sonic teased.

"I...I...", Tails said.

"Alright that's enough! Go back to where you came from, posure!" Sonic exclaimed stepping in front of Tails and getting in his doppelganger's face.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't wanna? What if I wanna be the Sonic of this world?" Evil Sonic challenged.

"Then sorry to crush your dreams!" Sonic said lunging at the hedgehog. Evil Sonic evaded and smirked.

"Oh wow, so you're attacking me? Everybody knows the REAL Sonic only knows how to race to win!"

"You're on!" Sonic smirked, getting ready.

"Sonic, don't! He's just trying to bait you!" Sally called out, but they were already gone.

Sonic blasted through the forest, running beside Evil Sonic. The hedgehog in the shady clothes grinned at him and sped up, taking the lead. Sonic was surprised by this, but followed and sped up beside him. He then took the lead by boosting ahead and sticking his tongue out, irritating his evil counterpart.

Making a sharp turn to the left, Evil Sonic blasted away from Sonic in the thick woods. Sonic growled and followed after him.

 _Ohhh no, you are not getting away after the trouble you've caused!_ Sonic thought as he sped up, trying to find the other hedgehog.

What he wasn't expecting was for Evil Sonic to jump out from the right and slam his elbow on Sonic's side, slamming him into a tree. Sonic dizzily fell to the ground and Evil Sonic walked up to him smirking.

"Ha, look at you. You blindly ran into my-", Evil Sonic said before Sonic grabbed his leg and flipped him over on to his back. Before Evil Sonic could recover, Sonic hit him with a mighty Spindash that sent him flying into a bush.

Evil Sonic jumped out of the bush and madly darted towards Sonic, swinging his fist to which Sonic easily caught before slamming the evil hedgehog in the gut and kneeing him in the face. Evil Sonic staggered back before recovering and tackling Sonic to the ground. The two engaged each other in a heated wrestling match, wildly thrashing around the grass. Evil Sonic emerged the winner, pinning Sonic down by the arms.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Evil Sonic sneered.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Sonic laughed before rearing his foot back and slamming Evil Sonic in the gut, knocking him off and letting Sonic slam him again with a Spindash. Evil Sonic tumbled back before getting up and charging at Sonic. Sonic got ready to block, but Evil Sonic surprised him by feinting a Spindash, then launching an uppercut that sent Sonic to the air and dropkicking him down on a shrub. Evil Sonic dusted himself off and lunged for Sonic, grabbing him and tossing him on the ground before Spindashing him a good feet away. Evil Sonic then charged at Sonic, kick sliding the hedgehog and making him fly in the air.

Sonic gasped as he realized his losing situation, seeing Evil Sonic leap in the air after him. Thinking quickly, Sonic curled into a ball and smacked Evil Sonic in the face with a homing attack and kick slamming him down.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted unleashing a torrent of wind that ripped Evil Sonic into the air, sending him spinning madly before crashing to the ground.

Groaning, Evil Sonic got onto his knees and curled into a ball charging a Spindash. He launched himself at Sonic, only to be kicked back and kneed in the face and elbowed in the back. Evil Sonic grunted as he fell down on his back, feeling like he had been impaled by an icicle.

"How's that feel, posure?" Sonic sneered. Evil Sonic grinned.

"Nice. But can you do this?" Without warning, Evil Sonic curled into a ball and spun on the ground, spraying dust and dirt everyone, even hitting Sonic with it. The hedgehog stumbled back trying to shield himself as the dirt rained down on him. Soon it stopped, allowing Sonic to open his eyes.

Evil Sonic was gone.

Sonic looked around wondering where his doppelganger had gone, but found no sign of him.

"What th-", Sonic said as the ground beneath him erupted into a blue blur slamming into him, sending him high in the air before he was brought down harshly. Evil Sonic grinned at him.

"Like that? My Digging Spindash technique. Works every time like a charm", Evil Sonic said. This guy was really pissing off Sonic.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted again unleashing the same torrent of wind that sent the surprised Evil Sonic slamming back into a tree. Sonic then rushed at him and slammed him with multiple punches weakening his opponent. That is, until Evil Sonic started firing back with his own strikes, countering Sonic's attacks. He then shoved Sonic back and prepared to attack.

"You are annoying!" Evil Sonic said launching a roundhouse kick that Sonic caught and threw Evil Sonic back.

"Same to you, pal!" Sonic shouted. He fired an Axe Kick, to which Evil Sonic dodged before firing his own, which Sonic dodged.

"I've had enough of this! Whirlwind!" Sonic shouted leaping up and swirling his Spindash around Evil Sonic midair, creating a gust of wind.

"Two can play that game!" Evil Sonic shouted before unleashing his own Whirlwind which counteracted Sonic's in the polar way. The ending result was a large gust of wind that shook the trees and sent leaves spiralling in the air madly.

"AAAAHH!" the two Sonics shouted as they were hurled away from each other, both slamming into trees and sliding down. Sonic groaned as he painfully got up whereas Evil Sonic struggled to stand.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned around to see Tails running up to him along with the girls who had confronted Evil Sonic before. While they all helped him up, Evil Sonic took the time to rethink his actions. Seeing he was outnumbered right now, Evil decided it was best to run.

"You may have won this time, punk! But next time, you won't luck out!" Evil Sonic shouted with his fist raised. Suddenly, he was hit in the face by an apple, knocking his shades off and sending him falling down.

"Man, you talk too much", Manic said tosshing another apple in the air before catching it and taking a bite.

"He's down! GET HIM!" Sally shouted. Evil Sonic could only mutter "uh oh" as the girls all rushed at him, not sparing the hedgehog at all by pelting him with punches and kicks and the pulling on his quills. Sonic and Tails laughed as they heard Evil Sonic shout angrily in pain as the girls trampled him to the ground.

"THIS IS FOR TOYING WITH ME, YOU BITCH!" Fiona shouted not sparing Evil Sonic a boot to the face which seriously hurt like hell.

"DON'T EVER PLAY WITH GIRLS FEELINGS AGAIN!" Amy shouted wacking him with her hammer repeatedly.

"OW!OWWW, OWWWW!" Evil Sonic shouted as he was tossed around like a ragdoll. The girls all pulled away and let Evil Sonic slump to the ground, badly beaten. There were multiple bruises on his body, his shades were broken, his jacket was torn, his quills were messed up and he now had a black eye and a bloody lip.

"Owwww...", he said twitching. Sonic stepped up to him.

"Now then, learned your lesson? Good, now go back to where you came from!" Sonic said. Evil Sonic didn't need to be told twice. He groggily stood up, cast one more glare at everyone and took out a ring.

"This isn't over", he said as he opened a portal from the ring before sticking his middle finger out and hopping in, the portal closing afterwards. Everyone cheered and apologized to Sonic for the misunderstanding even though he hadn't even been there.

"Was that a Warp Ring he had just now?" Tails wondered out loud.

"Ah think it was! Those things are hard to find, y'know!" Bunnie said.

"Whatever it is, that phony won't be showing his face around! Good job, ladies!" Sonic said winking at the girls.

"Thank you Sonic", Sally said blushing and giggling, just like all the other girls, making the blue hedgehog sweatdrop nervously.

 _Wow, I sure am a ladies man, huh?_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Evil Sonic? What in the name of chili dogs is he doing here? Causing trouble that's what! And looks like Sonic is in quite a pickle right now. Our hero will definitly will be having some girl troubles soon!**

 **Question of the day: Who was better, Evil Sonic or Scourge? My personal choice is Scourge, but of course you people probably have different or same opinions so leave your answer in your review!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	14. The Glitch: Part 1

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _ISSUE 13: THE GLITCH_

 _ **Fortress Eggman, Robotropolis**_

The sound of sparks and whirring of machines rang inside the massive metal castle that stood proudly at the center of Robotropolis. Fortress Eggman, once known as Castle Acorn, now fully conquered and repaired in a better state. This was the main base of Dr. Eggman, a mad scientist who had taken over Mobotropolis and was behind the attacks in alot of countries throughout Mobius. Right now, the doctor was working on a big project, and was in full concentration.

Eggman sighed as he slumped back in his seat, his goggles over his eyes. He stared at the holographic chamber before him, as it generated random particles that were floating around in the tube.

"Another day and _still_ no luck. How hard is it to use these nanites?!" Eggman exclaimed wiping some sweat from his head. He looked at the tube and sighed again. The sound of rapping on the door made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" Eggman barked. Orbot strolled right in followed by his yellow companion.

"Sir, how is the new project going? We heard from your nephew Snively that you've progressed further", Orbot said.

"I can't figure out how to fit the DNA in them. It seems that all of the nanites are repelling the DNA, like they are immune to it! It makes me angry that my top priority invention is going to waste like this!" Eggman seethed.

"Dem nanites are a pain, eh doc?" Cubot said nudging Eggman. The mad doctor groaned.

"Orbot...please don't tell me his voice chip is damaged again".

"I'm afraid so sir. While you attacked the Emerald Hill Village, Cubot here had gone and decided to try out the new Tesla. He zapped and damaged Metal Sonic in the process. I can never forget the face on Metal Sonic's face when he was trying to kill Cubot. He almost did too. He threw Cubot into a wall and was going to blast him to bits, but luckily Snively stepped in and stopped him", Orbot explained.

"Orbot, I asked for a simple answer, not a large explanation!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Sorry sir", Orbot meekly replied. Sighing, Eggman turned around again and faced the tube. The nanites were still moving around, floating in the liquid inside the tube.

"What am I doing wrong?" Eggman wondered as he took a look at the sample of DNA lying in a cup on the table.

"Sir, are you sure that with the Freedom Fighter's DNA mixed together, you can create your plan?" Orbot asked.

"Of course! Project HoloMobian should be a success, especially with Sonic and that holo lynx's DNA!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Hey doc, eh what's with this project of yours?" Cubot asked.

"Why, I plan to create a powerful HoloMobian, which is a half nanite and half Mobian, with the help of the Freedom Fighter's DNA, being able to counter them in any way. I mainly have Sonic and Nicole's DNA at the most!", Eggman proudly exclaimed.

"Pardon me, doctor. But doesn't that sound a bit, _extreme_?" a cold metallic voice called out. Eggman and Orbot jumped in surprise and turned around to find Metal Sonic leaning against the wall.

"Goodness, Metal. You have to stop doing that", Eggman said.

"That's the fifth time today!" Orbot said.

"Sorry, but I can't help it", Metal Sonic said chuckling. Eggman cleared his throat.

"Anyway, to answer your question yes it does sound extreme. But it can work, I know it!"

"Well, let's see", Metal Sonic replied. There was suddenly a sound of knocking on the door. Eggman grunted and told to come in. Snively bounced in, eager to see what was going on.

"Hello, uncle! How is the project going?" Snively asked in a cheerful voice.

"I'm trying still, you dimwit! The nanites keep repelling the DNA, so it's hard for me to do this!" Eggman exclaimed. Snively frowned.

"Oh, okay. Well, I transfered the data of your new machine like you asked, so I'll just sit here and watch what happens!" Snively said.

"Feel free to add more pressure", Eggman grumbled. He used a metallic claw to pick up the DNA and dipped it into some kind of hot chemical. A thick smoke burst from the cup, making everybody except Metal Sonic recoil in surprise.

"Just got to take it easy...", Eggman mumbled as he carefully lifted the piping DNA out of the chemical and slowly brought it over to the tube.

"S-sir, be careful! You don't know what could happen!" Orbot said.

"Yes uncle. Be careful of what you are doing", Snively warned. Eggman waved them off and opened the tube up and carefully dropped the DNA in it before quickly shutting the tube and dashing away from it. Eggman stood and watched with everyone else as the DNA mixed with the nanites and swirled around in the tube madly.

Orbot was regretting this already.

"U-uncle, what did you do?!" Snively exclaimed.

"I think I figured it out. I used the Molten Chemical and dipped the DNA into it, so the DNA has a little forcefield to help it mix with the nanites. And judging by the looks of it, I think it definitly worked!" Eggman exclaimed excitedly. He rubbed his hands together as the nanites swirled around faster and more dangerously, creating a shape of some sort.

"You really outdone yourself this time, eh doc?" Cubot said.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

"Maybe because you are thinking negatively, Orbot!"

"N-not at all, sir!"

"Quiet!" Eggman exclaimed silencing his robot servant. The nanites were swirling around faster and were beginning to change color. The shape started forming more rapidly and it was becoming a head.

It was then Metal Sonic noticed something odd about the nanites.

"Doctor...are the nanites supposed to be black?" Metal Sonic asked. Eggman froze and peered closer. Sure enough, the nanites were swirling with black and green colors as they formed a head.

"No...that's not supposed to happen!...Oh no!" Eggman exclaimed before suddenly the room started flashing red and the siren went off. Smoke started coming out of the tube and Orbot, Cubot and Snively were immediatly in a wild panic, running around with their arms out.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Snively and Orbot shouted. Cubot joined them as well, only jumping around. Eggman looked around and ran for cover behind a sturdy metal table.

"Everyone over here if you don't want your head blown off!" Eggman shouted. This prompted Snively, Orbot and Cubot to charge madly and cower under the desk. Metal Sonic crouched down next to Eggman glared at the tube.

"Something is not right. The nanites are not supposed to be acting this way", Metal Sonic said.

"You think?!" Eggman shouted.

"* _gasp*_ Look!" Snively exclaimed pointing to the tube. Eggman and Metal Sonic peered closer and saw the nanites had already made a full body of a Mobian. They were currently morphing the arms and legs at a rapid pace. Soon, the Mobian was complete and all Eggman saw was red glowing eyes before the tube exploded in a small fireball, making the debirs fly everywhere.

"What the..." Eggman trailed off as a figure stepped out of the smoke. It was a hedgehog. It had three large quills on the front that were black, but the rest of his body was green. It had black fingerless gloves and black shoes as well. It's eyes were a blazing ruby color that seemed to bore into Eggman, making the mad doctor sweatdrop.

"I don't believe it", Eggman breathed out. Snively, Orbot, Cubot and Metal Sonic looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? This is the creation you longed for?" Metal Sonic asked. Eggman nodded.

"It is complete...Project HoloMobian", Eggman said. The hedgehog, who appeared to be male, looked around.

"Free at last", he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I..am free at last!" the hedgehog exclaimed before laughing out loud. Orbot and Snively immediatly cowered down, afraid of the hedgehog already. Eggman looked at him.

"Welcome to the world, my creation", Eggman said grinning. "I am your master, Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman and these are my associates Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot and Snively", Eggman introduced. The hedgehog cast a cold glare at him, making the doctor gulp.

"My master? Ha, I think you are mistaken", the hedgehog said. "I have no master. I am my own, and I don't listen to anyone but myself!"

Eggman was flabbergasted. "Whu-guh! W-wait, what are you saying?!"

The hedgehog laughed again. "I have no master. The creation you were intending for...is not me. I am merely an interference in the system, or a glitch as you call it".

"A...glitch? In the nanites? How?!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Who are you anyway?" Metal Sonic snarled. The hedgehog laughed.

"I am the glitch of the nanites. You see, when you mixed the DNA with the nanites, it caused them to change and become Corrupt Nanites, the nanites that cannot be fixed as they have a permanent virus in them...me", the hedgehog explained. Eggman gasped.

"So, you're not my creation...but merely a glitch caused by Corrupt Nanites? Who are you?!"

"Why, I was created by the Corrupt Nanites fusing together with the DNA. As you intended for, I am a HoloMobian, but not the one you wanted. With all of the abilities you gave me, I go by the name of... **Ashura**!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"His name sounds horrid as well", Snively muttered.

"Don't let him hear you say that!" Orbot hissed. Ashura smirked at the gaping doctor and the enraged Metal Sonic.

"So, you are betraying us. Is that it?" Metal Sonic scowled. Ashura nodded.

"As I've said before, I am my own master and I do whatever I want".

"Well then, you're not getting out alive!" Metal Sonic said.

"That's right Metal Sonic! Get him and put him in the Cryogenic Chambers!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Please, you won't stand a chance. After I'm done with this rustbucket, I'll destroy all of you and then go after the Freedom Fighters!" Ashura exclaimed getting in a fighting stance.

"We shall see about that!" Metal Sonic exclaimed before charging at Ashura, and launching a punch. Ashura easily caught the punch and smirked as his crushing grip made Metal Sonic strain.

"I have the strength of Freedom Fighter Bunnie Rabbot. You are weaker", Ashura said. He then reared back with his free arm and smashed his fist into Metal's face, sending the robot flying back into the wall.

Metal Sonic however recovered and flipped himself back so he landed on the wall feet first, then rocketing towards Ashura at great speed and slamming the green hedgehog with a massive punch that made him stagger back. Metal Sonic then kicked Ashura in the stomach, knocking him down and prepared to fire a torso laser.

"Too slow", Ashura mocked before he dispersed into several nanites as Metal Sonic fired his laser.

"Metal Sonic, he's using his nanites to teleport! That's an ability from that holo lynx Nicole!" Eggman called out. Metal Sonic understood and looked around, ready for any movement. Ashura teleported behind him and got ready to punch Metal again. Metal Sonic however detected this and swiftly moved out of the way before kick slamming Ashura down and launching an Axe Kick that sent Ashura flying back.

"Arrghh! You pesky robots are a handful!" Ashura grunted as he hit the wall. Metal Sonic smirked.

"It's obvious that I'm far more superior than you!" Metal said. Ashura smiled.

"Or so you think", he said before Metal Sonic was suddenly slammed on the side, sending him skidding on the floor. He looked up to find Ashura hovering over him, smirking.

"The speed of Sonic the Hedgehog resides in me as well. Face it, you are useless against me!" Ashura exclaimed. Eggman and everybody else by now were terrified. How was it that a mere glitch was this powerful? Eggman's fear grew worse when he noticed some of Metal Sonic's armor was chipped off, as the robot had been damaged.

"Metal Sonic, don't give up!" Eggman called out.

"Should we just raise the surrender flag?" Snively whispered to Orbot. The red droid shrugged.

"How nice. Your creator is showing remorse", Ashura said. Metal Sonic growled and leapt to his feet. He was now glaring hard into Ashura's eyes.

"You certainly are a tough opponent. Tougher than Sonic as well. But you should know, I'M THE REAL SONIC!" Metal Sonic shouting before barreling into Ashura hard and sending him crashing through the wall and into another room. Eggman gasped and hurried off to see the battle. Cubot, Orbot and Snively reluctantly followed.

"We're gonna die, doc!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Have faith in Metal Sonic, comrade. He always gets things right!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Not this time", Snively moaned.

"Quiet! Look, they're going to fight again!" Eggman exclaimed. Sure enough, Ashura stood up and looked at Metal Sonic, who was now surrounded by a veil of electricity. The latter glared at him, and got ready to fight.

"Not bad. That's something I don't have", Ashura said. He then smirked and his two hands morphed into green energy blades. "But I have the blades and acrobatics of Sally Acorn and the swordsmanship of Antoine D'Coolette! _En garde!_ " Ashura exclaimed before rushing at Metal Sonic. Metal quickly morphed his hands into blue energy blades of his own before dodging the first swipe from Ashura and ducking under another one. He then slashed Ashura across the face, but Ashura countered with a slash to the chest. Both sparred with their blades at lightning speed, that it was hard to keep track.

Hiding on a pipe and witnessing the action, was none other than Rouge the Bat. She had been spying on Eggman ever since the Volcanic Vault incident and found out he was too dangerous. What was happening now, really bothered her.

"Topaz", Rouge spoke into her phone. "We might need a new plan. Eggman's made something...horrific and unstable". On the other end, a female voice spoke.

"Alright Rouge. Keep on the lookout and tell me what happens. If we need a new plan, Brass will think of one", Topaz spoke. "What's the problem anyway?"

"Eggman made a mistake in his new plan. Apparently, there's this glitch whose out to conquer the world on his own and he has the data of the Freedom Fighters of Knothole", Rouge explained. There was a pause on the other end before Topaz started barking orders to someone.

"Alright, I've explained the situation. Madonna will send some troops over to the border of Robotropolis to spy on the base. Till then, stay hidden", Topaz instructed.

"Gotcha", Rouge said before clicking her phone shut. _Alright, glitch. Let's see what you do now._

Ashura skidded back as Metal Sonic lunged at him with a mighty roar and landed a hard kick on the glitch's face, before slashing him across the chest and leg with his blades. Ashura ducked under another swipe and countered Metal's blades with his own, the two pushing each other in order to overcome each other until Metal Sonic blasted Ashura off with a torso laser.

Ashura staggered back, but ducked under a kick and kicked Metal Sonic in the knee, forcing the robot down. Before Metal could react, Ashura gave him a severe punch to the face and backhanded him before slamming another punch, this time on Metal's torso, damaging it. Ashura then grabbed Metal Sonic by the quills and began to knee him in the stomach repeatedly.

With a mighty roar, Metal Sonic grabbed Ashura, and spindashed in one place midair, before releasing Ashura and sending him flying over him, then dropkicking him to the wall. Metal Sonic charged at Ashura and uppercut him and grabbed his head, smashing it against the wall and cracking it making the rocks fall down. Before Metal Sonic could do anything else, Ashura grabbed him and kneed him and then Spindashed Metal Sonic away, sending the robot crashing into yet another room.

Metal Sonic got up and quickly put both his arms up, blocking the homing attack from Ashura barely. He held on as hard as he could before rearing his fist back and slamming Ashura away, before Spindashing and Homing Attacking him into several Egg Pawns that were in standby mode. Ashura stood up as if nothing happened and teleported away just as Metal Sonic nearly hiy him with the V. Maximum Overdrive attack and gave the robot a hard kick to the back of the head. Ashura then rapidly punched Metal Sonic while he was down, hammering the robot mercilessly. Metal Sonic tried to fight back, but he was overpowered by Ashura's speed and strength and soon found himself getting badly beaten by the glitch. Ashura grabbed Metal Sonic by the neck, lifted him up before tossing him in the air and slashing him diagonally midair, sending Metal Sonic crashing into two dozen Egg Pawns, destroying them all.

Eggman watched with horror as the battle continued with Metal Sonic emerging out of the pile and going in an all out brawl with Ashura, both punching and kicking each other rapidly at lightning fast pace.

"Egg Pawn, I need backup! I repeat, I need backup! Help Metal Sonic out!" Eggman called.

"How long will this fight go on?!" Snively wondered.

"Probably a while. Both are equal in strength and speed", Orbot said.

"Egg Pawns, take out that green hedgehog!" Eggman ordered as several Egg Pawns burst in the room.

"ROGER!" the Egg Pawns exclaimed as they rushed at the fight. Ashura saw them coming and briefly shoved Metal Sonic back before leaping up and forming a green energy ball in his hands. He then spun around in a 360 degree and launched the energy ball at the Egg Pawns, destroying them all in a small green explosion. More Egg Pawns burst in the room and Ashura rushed at them, leaping in the air and curling into a Spindash before slamming down hard, sending them flying everywhere and result in being destroyed.

"Nooo! How is it hard to rid of one pesky little mistake!" Eggman bellowed.

"A glitch, doc", Cubot corrected, Eggman sending a death glare his way. Ashura was then slammed aside by a gruff Metal Sonic, who grabbed his leg and swung him up high and slamming him into the ceiling. Ashura was then kick slammed to the ground and Spindashed away a good feet. He skidded on the ground before getting up and Spindashing Metal Sonic himself. Metal Sonic put up his Black Shield before the Spindash could reach and let Ashura bounce off. He then transformed it into his Burst Shield attack and slammed Ashura hard, sending a jolt of electricity throughout Ashura's body. Ashura let out a cry of pain, but quickly recovered and punched Metal Sonic in the face twice, then kicking him in the stomach and spinkicking him back. Ashura then leapt up, attempting to dropkick Metal Sonic in the face, but Metal grabbed his leg and swung him around wildly for about a minute. They were both now a blur mixed with blue and green before Metal Sonic released Ashura and sent him flying into the wall.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I SHALL END THIS RIGHT NOW!" Metal Sonic shouted bursting into dark electricity. Ashura grinned and got up. He then burst into green energy and both stared down for a while.

"Let's finish this", Ashura exclaimed before rocketing towards Metal Sonic and launching a lightning fast punch that Metal Sonic barely dodged, giving the robot the opportunity to kick Ashura down. Ashura staggered back and Metal Sonic rapidly shot out dark energy blasts at Ashura that sent him staggering back more. Ashura fired a green energy blast, but it barely did anything to Metal Sonic and he continued to fire more dark energy blasts.

"METAL TORNADO!" Metal Sonic shouted as he began to Spindash around Ashura quickly, creating a large breeze of wind. Ashura was then surrounded by a tornado that formed by Metal Sonic and was lifted in the air.

"Not...good", Ashura seethed. Metal Sonic then rapidly kicked, punched and Spindashed Ashura while doing the tornado, causing Ashura to lurch in many directions.

"Yes, Metal! Keep it up, I think you almost have him!" Eggman cheered.

"I think we're going to live!" Cubot exclaimed happily making Orbot and Snively facepalm.

Ashura was then thrown out of the tornado and sent flying into another wall, taking it out completly and buried under the rubble. Metal Sonic emerged as well, and the robot staggered around trying to keep his balance.

"You did it, Metal Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed before Ashura burst out of the pile, glowing green energy. Before anyone could react, Ashura fired a green energy blast, hitting Metal Sonic dead center and knocking the robot down. The robot now had alot of his armor chipped off and he was struggling to stand up.

"Cheap...shot", Metal Sonic said trying to stand up and keep his optics from fading out. Eggman gasped.

"No! How are you still up? Not even Sonic can survive the Metal Tornado attack!" Eggman exclaimed. Ashura laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a glitch! I could do whatever I want! And I could destroy you all right now!" Ashura exclaimed holding out an energy blast aimed at everyone. Eggman cowered in fear along with Snively, Cubot and Orbot.

"But I won't. I have other plans right now. I will give you guys another chance at life to try and stop me. Until then, I shall go destroy my true enemy: Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters!" Ashura exclaimed before hovering in the air and blasting out of the building, flying away with great speed. Eggman rushed over to Metal Sonic and saw he was badly damaged to give chase.

"Snively, send Metal to the repair room! We need to stop Ashura!" Eggman exclaimed.

"We're all gonna die!" Cubot wailed.

"No we're not. Although, it looks like it", Orbot said.

"Where are the Freedom Fighters right now? Surely, they must be doing something!" Eggman exclaimed. Snively looked at the massive computer in the room that had somehow survived the battle.

"They are currently raiding your Planetary Factory in Marble Zone!" Snively exclaimed.

"Damnit! Not that one! I need to study the habitat of Marble Zone with that factory!" Eggman exclaimed. He turned to Metal Sonic. "We need to repair quick as possible, then head to Marble Zone. I'm not going to like it, but it looks like me and Sonic are going to have to team up on this one..."

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Looks like Eggman and Sonic are going to have to put their past aside and team up to take down Ashura the Hedgehog! How will this turn out? Next chapter is definitly going to be a good one! By the way, Ashura is a character that was named after the glitch in Sonic 2 where Sonic turns green and black. Told you I'm being canon as possible!**

 **Question of the day: What do you think should be the side for Ashura? Good or evil? I chose evil because let's face it, an overpowered villain always makes the story good! Leave your answer in your review!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	15. The Glitch: Part 2

**Sonic Universe: Tales of Mobius**

 _ **SEASON 1: THE EGGMAN WAR (3230-3239)**_

 _ISSUE 14: FIGHT THE GLITCH_

* * *

 _ **Marble Planetary Factory, Marble Zone**_

Ashura the Hedgehog flew through the air at breakneck speed. Being a glitch, he had some abilities of the Freedom Fighters and right now he was using Sonic's Speed and Tails' Flight to fly this fast. His destination appeared in the distance, as the purple ground and stone pillars were recognizable.

"I have reached my destination, If my calculations are correct, the Freedom Fighters are currently raiding the Marble Planetary Factory here in Marble Zone", Ashura said as he flew over the hills. His thoughts were confirmed correct when he saw the massive lavendar pearl factory get assaulted by pink lasers.

"There they are", Ashura said as he saw the Freedom Fighters fight off several hordes of robots and attack the factory. Bunnie Rabbot fired another laser from her arm, striking the factory yet again and doing more damage. Sonic ran in circles around a large number of robots and lashed out with a Sonic Wind, destroying them. Tails slashed a robot with his namesakes and fired his arm cannon at a massive Gun Pawn, taking it out. Amy was swinging with her hammer wildly, while Geoffrey fired several arrows. Manic punched and threw a robot into another one, as he was a beginner fighter. Last but not least, Sally slashed five Egg Pawns apart with her blades and Nicole flew at her side firing nanite lasers that evaporated any opposers.

"It's time to end this", Ashura said as the factory released a new model of robots, the Aero Chasers at the heroes.

Sonic kicked a robot to the ground and stood on top, cupping his hand over his face and gazing at the factory.

"Come on guys, we're almost through with this!" Sonic shouted leaping off and charging towards the factory in his Spindash. Sally noticed and chatged behind him, along with Amy and Geoffrey following.

"Let's go, let's go!" Sally shouted smashing through more robots along the way.

High in the air, Ashura smirked at the chaos taking place. _Ooh, what's that?_ he thought as a massive robot piled out of the factory. The Freedom Fighters stopped to look at it, worried. The robot was massive. It was large red and purple tank like robot which sported a massive cannon in the front and had a steel roller in the front.

"EGG STEAMROLLER, INITIATED! COMMENCING, FULL ASSAULT!" the machine announced.

"Ohhh boy", Geoffrey muttered as the massive machine aimed the large cannon at his face.

"Um, guys we might want to run now", Tails said.

"No way, bud! I ain't running from no bot!"

"Sonic, wait!" Amy exclaimed, but Sonic charged towards the robot. The Egg Steamroller lowered its cannon and fired, narrowly missing Sonic by the top quill and blowing up a pillar far back. Sonic stopped running and slowly turned around to survey the damage. He glanced back at the machine and panic immediatly filled in.

"Okay, looks like we are running. BOOK IT!" Sonic shouted dashing away from the robot as far as possible. The rest of the Freedom Fighters shouted and followed Sonic while the Egg Steamroller took aim.

"TARGET LOCKED ON. FIRE!" The Egg Steamroller fired a missile, this one hitting the ground right behind the heroes, sending them flying back. The Egg Steamroller moved forward, ready to flatten the Freedom Fighters with the roller.

Ashura smirked, seeing as it was his time to shine.

"Time for my grand entrance", he said to himself before flying towards the robot and holding his hands out, forming a green energy ball and enveloping himself in it. Before the robot could end the heroes lives, Ashura slammed into it, creating a huge green explosion that sent everybody tumbling back.

"Da fuck was that?!" Manic exclaimed. Bunnie looked at the damage.

"Whatever that was, it sho took out that robot!"

"Guys...I sense a powerful being here", Nicole said floating up. Sally joined her and looked at the damage. Out of the smoke emerged Ashura, walking up to the Freedom Fighters with a cold smirk on his face.

"Whooaaa...talk about a wack hairjob!" Manic exclaimed.

"Bro, you're one to talk!" Sonic laughed, making Manic glare at him. Nicole wasn't laughing.

She kept staring at Ashura, feeling bad vibes come out of him. Not only that, but the hedgehog didn't look right. Ashura stopped in front of the heroes and surveyed them.

"Alright, who are you mate?" Geoffrey asked. Ashura didn't answer but shot daggers toward the skunk, making Geoffrey glare at him. Sally uneasily looked at the two before Ashura averted his gaze to Nicole, and the two locked down in a staredown.

"Um, thank you for saving us? Who are you?" Amy asked, hoping he would answer with politeness. Ashura still didn't answer. Sonic was starting to get pissed off by the silence.

"Hey, answer us when we're talking to you!" he angrily exclaimed. Ashura and Nicole kept glaring at Nicole before the green nanite chuckled.

"So this is the Freedom Fighters. What an honor to meet you".

"Um, thanks?" Sally said, oblivious to the change in attitude. Sonic however wasn't the one to take this lightly.

"How 'bout telling us your name, Manic-lookalike!"

"Hey, he looks nothing like me!" Manic yelped. Everybody shot him a "you got to be kidding me" look, except Ashura who merely sweatdropped at the attitude.

"Pardon me. My name is Ashura and I have come for one purpose", Ashura spoke.

"And that is?!" Sonic said starting to get impatient now. The answer he got shocked the living daylights out of everyone.

"To destroy the Freedom Fighters and take over Mobius".

The Freedom Fighters looked at each other, debating whether or not to believe the newcomer's words. Ashura merely watched them, patiently.

"Excuse me sir, but are you playing a joke on us? Is it already April Fools?" Tails asked.

"I am very well being serious with you. And I know what you're going to ask next. No, I'm not on Eggman's side. I am my own self and my own master".

"Yeah, that's some bullshit!" Sonic exclaimed, not believing a single word Ashura spoke.

"Wait guys...he's not Mobian", Nicole said. Everybody except for Ashura looked at her in shock.

"Huh? What do you mean? Looks perfectly like Manic to me!" Geoffrey said.

"HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME!"

"Ok fine, you look like him!" Amy said.

"WHY YOU-"

"Guys, can we relax?!" Sally exclaimed. Everybody grumbled, but didn't say anything. Sally turned to Nicole. "Continue on with what you were saying Nicole".

"Yes. He is not Mobian, but also a nanite like me. A HoloMobian", Nicole said.

"But how? He looks like a normal hedgehog copy of Manic. Look, even his fur is realistic!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Do I have to dye my fur red or something? HE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME NOR DO I LOOK LIKE HIM!"

"Sonic, even I have realistic fur and look at me", Nicole said. "I'm a half Mobian half nanite and so is he! I can see it with my nanite ability".

Ashura chuckled. "How nice. Nicole is right about me. I am a HoloMobian, one hundred percent nanite!"

"So you are created by Eggman!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yes. I am created by him, but chose not to side with him", Ashura said.

"Like we'll believe that!" Sonic scoffed.

"Believe or not, it won't stop your incoming doom!" Ashura said.

"You want a fight? We'll give you a fight, freak!" Sonic exclaimed getting in a fighting stance.

"The name's Ashura. Remember it". Ashura then morphed his right hand into a green energy blade and shot forward. Sally barely had time to raise her Ring Blades and block the strike from Ashura, pushing her back. Sonic Spindashed towards Ashura, but the nanite teleported out of the way and reappeared in front of Geoffrey.

"Eat arrows, bitch!" Geoffrey exclaimed shooting multiple arrows from his crossbow. Ashura smirked as the middle of his body dematerialized, leaving the arrows to go flying through the hole. His body rematerialized and Ashura gave Geoffrey a solid punch to the face, sending the skunk flying back into a boulder.

Ashura was then smacked up in the air by Bunnie.

"Hey, nobody touches mah pals here!" Bunnie exclaimed swinging her robotic fist at Ashura.

"Excuse me, then!" Ashura exclaimed teleporting away from the punch and Spindashing Bunnie in the back and slamming her to the ground. Ashura floated up from the rubble and held his hands out, preparing green energy balls in each one. Tails and Amy charged at him, but were both sent flying in the air after Ashura slammed the energy balls into them.

He was caught off guard by a sudden kick to the back, followed by a left hook to the face and a right hook to his arm and lastly a knee to the gut. Ashura was thrown to the ground by Sonic who got ready to stomp him. Ashura teleported out of the way before the cobalt hero's foot came crashing down on him.

Ashura remerged behind Sonic and kicked him in the back and slammed both fists on his head. Sonic let out a cry of pain as he fell down, and suddenly Ashura was thrown off. The nanite looked up to see Manic smirking at him.

"Alright, pot head! Let's see who really is the real deal-", Manic said before he was cut off by a quick punch to the face by Ashura and sent flying back. Ashura flew towards Bunnie and the two met with fists colliding in the middle. The two engaged in a rapid hand to hand combat, dealing blows to each other. Ashura ducked and weaved under laser blasts from Bunnie and retaliated with his own only for the rabbot to do the same.

The stalemate was broken off by Ashura who pounded Bunnie in a flurry of punches, overpowering her and eagle kicking her to the ground. Ashura summoned a dozen green energy balls that rotated in a circle around him before he launched them at everyone, scorching them or blasting them back. Ashura laughed as the Freedom Fighters fell back, not knowing what to do. What's worse was the fact that Ashura hadn't even broken a sweat.

He prepared to fly down and attack, but Nicole teleported next to him and shot him on the side with a purple laser.

"GRAAAHHH!" Ashura screamed as the laser scorched his skin, and several green nanite chips fell off of him. He glared at the other nanite in front of him and the two locked eyes.

"It's time we actually finish this", Nicole spoke. If she so badly wanted to die, so be it.

"Gladly", Ashura said. The two shouted battle cries before rocketing towards each other and exchanging furious lasers and punches. All the Freedom Fighters saw were bright flashes of purple and green, and nanite chips falling down, each purple and green.

"HAAAH!" Nicole shouted as she teleported above Ashura and blasted him with a powerful purple laser that engulfed him completly and slammed him to the ground, forming a large crater.

"WHOA!" the Freedom Fighters exclaimed at Nicole's power. They were not expecting that kind of outburst. Nicole was surprised herself that she had been able to use such a powerful attack, but she shrugged it off and floated down next to Sally.

"Wow Nicole, that was...wow", Sally said, being at shock for words.

"I guess all that training paid off", Nicole said shrugging. Suddenly, they all heard a voice and turned around to find none other than Valdez the Chameleon running up to them. The appearance of the blue chameleon surprised everyone.

"Valdez? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I was tasked saving some animals from Eggman's robots here. I heard an explosion and came here fast as possible. What was that by the way?" Valdez asked.

"That was Nicole. We got into a fight with another HoloMobian and Nicole blasted him with a powerful laser right in his face!" Tails explained.

"Nicole? Since when could you do something as powerful and chaotic as that?" Valdez asked pointing to the crater. Nicole just shrugged. Sonic peered over the crater and saw Ashura lying lifeless in it.

"Hey guys, I think the Manic clone is out for good. Looks like he ain't getting up anytime soon". Manic's eye twitched when he heard Sonic say that.

"For the last time, he doesn't look like me!" Manic exclaimed angrily. Valdez just gave him a strange look, then shook his head.

"Well, he's done, right? Let's take him back to Knothole so we could figure out what we could do with him", Valdez said.

"And what, risk getting our only home destroyed?" Geoffrey said. Valdez was about to counter that statement when the crater suddenly exploded in a bright green light that sent everybody flying back.

Sonic, Sally and Nicole looked up to see Ashura floating above the more damaged crater, glowing a greenish hue. He had alot of cuts and bruises from Nicole's attack, and his lip was bleeding as well like an ordinary Mobian.

Judging by his expression, Sonic saw that Ashura was far beyond pissed off. It entertained the hero greatly.

"You all think you can best me so easily? I've fought Metal Sonic and beat him to the punch! You guys are child's play compared to him!" Ashura exclaimed.

"So THIS is the nanite? Let's see what he can do!" Valdez said before shooting out a shuriken. Ashura merely grabbed the shuriken and easily snapped it into pieces with his one hand. He scowled.

"So, still continuing huh? Well, I'll just put you out of your misery right here!" Ashura spat before surrounding his body in green aura and rocketing towards the group.

"SCRAM!" Sonic shouted as the Freedom Fighters dove out of the way just before Ashura crashed down on the spot they were before, creating a second crater.

Using his reflexes, Valdez shot three shurikens towards Ashura and rushed at him. Ashura easily sidestepped the shurikens and blocked a flying kick from Valdez and attempted to punch the chameleon, only to miss. Valdez kicked him in the shins, but Ashura retaliated by grabbing his leg and slamming Valdez down on the ground repeatedly before tossing the chameleon away like a ragdoll.

Ashura teleported out of the way as Sonic's Spindash came crashing through where he was before.

"Where is he?!" Sonic exclaimed looking around for the nanite. Ashura appeared in front of him and gave him a solid kick in the chin, making Sonic go flying up before getting Spindashed to the ground, followed up by a familiar Sonic Wind attack used by Ashura.

Sonic tumbled away in a heap as Tails, Geoffrey and Amy charged at Ashura, intent on bringing him down. Ashura easily dodged a tail swipe and summoned a glass square that glowed green and blocked all of Geoffrey's arrows. Ashura somersaulted over Amy's hammer and slammed his foot down on Geoffrey's face and rolling out the way of Tails' tail swipe. Ashura kicked Geoffrey away and shot a green energy ball at Tails, who yelped and rolled out of the way. Amy rushed at Ashura with her hammer screaming like a wild banshee, but Ashura sidestepped it and Amy accidentally hit Tails right in the face. The fox kit groaned in pain as he held his nose while Ashura kicked the hamer out of Amy's hands and wacking her with it. He then wacked Tails with the hammer before grabbing his namesakes and spinning him around in a circle wildly before letting go and flying into Geoffrey. Tails and Geoffrey tumbled around in a heap, giving Ashura the chance to blast them with green energy balls. Amy made a move for her hammer, but Ashura wacked her again and chucked the hammer right into her, knocking her back.

Ashura leapt out of the way as Sally's Ring Blades swiped at him repeatedly. He morphed his hands into his own green blades and began to parry all of Sally's blows. Sally inwardly recoiled in fear at Ashura's swordsmanship skills and she knew the battle would not be in her favor.

She was right as Ashura kicked her in the leg and round house kicked her in the gut, causing her to lurch back. Ashura got ready to plunge his blades into Sally's heart, but Nicole intercepted by shooting out a purple energy ball right in Ashura's face. He stumbled back and glowered at his oppresor.

"You! I'll crush you for humiliating me like that!" Ashura exclaimed pointing at Nicole with his blade.

"Let's see you try!" Nicole scoffed as she and Ashura got into a one on one match. The two kept exchanging blows with each other. While Nicole didn't have sharp blades like Ashura, she had a weapon of her own. Nanite powers. Nicole raised a shield up as Ashura's blade came down, scratching through the shield. He lashed out rapidly until the shield broke apart and Nicole was sent flying back a little.

"You're going down!" Nicole exclaimed shooting out a purple laser that took down Ashura before. But the green nanite wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

Easily teleporting out of the way and reappearing behind Nicole, Ashura smirked. "Let's see how you like it". He then blasted Nicole with the same laser, this one being green as it was his, and Nicole was slammed to the ground. Like Ashura, she was lying in a crater, groaning as several purple nanite chips were chipped off her. Ashura got ready to finish her off, but a loud battle cry stopped him. He turned around only to be uppercut to the air and slammed to the ground.

Manic grinned at the downed Ashura. "Thought I would be down by your one punch? Well, you thought wrong! Manic the Hedgehog does not go down that easily-". Ashura just slammed his fist into Manic's face, sending the green hedgehog flying into a rock, breaking it.

"Hmph, you all are weaklings", Ashura commented. Sonic rushed up to him using his Sonic Boost, but Ashura put up a glass square that Sonic easily bounced right off of. He then shot Sonic with a laser, knocking him to the ground.

Ashura stood triumphantly over the beaten Freedom Fighters and floated up.

"You all are inferior compared to me. It's time I finally end this right here!", Ashura exclaimed charging a rather large laser that glowed bright orange. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters stared at him, trying to find a new idea. Sally rushed over to Nicole, who was battered and beaten more than anyone. Her purple toga had rips, exposing some of her brown skin.

"Are you ok, Nicole?!" Sally exclaimed helping the beaten nanite up.

"I'm...fine. W-what is...he doing?" Nicole asked pointing at Ashura. Sally glared at him.

"He's going to destroy us all. We need to stop him!"

"How? Whatever attack we throw, he always counters it!" Geoffrey yelped.

"We can't give up though!" Amy said. Bunnie tried to switch to her lethal weapon on her robotic arm.

"Mah arm is damaged so ah can't use a weapon", Bunnie said. Valdez groggily got up from the beating he got.

"My option is to keep fighting! We will go down in a valiant battle at least!"

"Are you crazy? I value my life!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm going to die by some posure!" Manic wailed dropping to his knees. Sonic rolled his eyes. "We're not going to die! We're going to beat this virus!"

"Our best shot was Nicole but she can't even fight. Yup, we're doomed", Tails said.

"Buddy, you too?" Sonic said raising a brow. Tails shrugged. Amy was about to protest something until she saw something in the distance. It was three figures that were flying towards them. Ashura didn't seem to notice yet as he was busy charging up the orange laser.

"What the hell is tha-", Geoffrey was cut off by a blue blur suddenly slamming into Ashura, making him disable the laser and plummet to the ground. Everybody looked at Sonic, but he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh Ashura, we're baaackk!" a voice cackled, someone Sonic knew way too familiar. Eggman hovered down next to him in his ever present Egg Mobile, with Cubot and Orbot on each side of him. Snively hovered down on his own Egg Mobile right next to his uncle. The Freedom Fighters were not expecting an entrance like this, so they got into battle stances.

"Eggy! What are you doing here?!" Sonic exclaimed. Eggman grinned and wagged a finger at the irritated hedgehog. "My my, that's a little rude, considering the fact that I saved all your lives".

"Cut the small talk and tell us why you're here!" Sally ordered, obviously ticked off. The heroes backed down. They knew it was a bad time to say anything when Sally was this mad. Eggman huffed.

"Well fine! If you insist, that nanite hedgehog over there goes by the name of Ashura. I accidentally created him and he betrayed me and nearly destroyed all of us. I came here to stop him as he is a big threat to all of us", Eggman explained. Suddenly, the blue blur shot out and landed right next to Eggman, revealing himself as none other than Metal Sonic.

"He's not down yet!", Metal Sonic spoke, getting in a fighting stance. The Freedom Fighters curiously looked at Eggman, and the doctor sighed.

"Look, as much as I hate to say it, we've got a common goal here. So how about a truce until Ashura has been vanquished?" Eggman asked. Sonic and the others looked at Sally for confirmation and the squirrel thought to herself before sighing.

"Truce", she said. Eggman formed a smile on his face. "Perfect! Now let's tear this joker up, shall we?"

"Wait a minute, how did you create Ashura?" Tails asked.

"Erm, well I managed to obtain a little bit of all you Freedom Fighter's DNA and tried to mix it with the nanites, but something happened and formed them into Corrupt Nanites, thus creating Ashura, a mere glitch in an experiment gone wrong".

"YOU TRIED USING OUR DNA? ARE YOU INSANE?!" Tails shouted, trying to lunge at Eggman but Sonic held him back.

"Buddy, chill out! This is not the time to kick Eggman's ass!" Sonic strained, holding the thrashing fox back. Eggman gulped and looked at Snively.

"Go use the capsule", Eggman said. Snively nodded and hovered over to the crater Ashura was in and pressed a button, opening a similar capsule used for capturing the animals and Mobians. He was about to put it on Ashura, but the glitch teleported in front of Snively and grabbed the Egg Mobile he was in.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Snively screamed as Ashura easily snapped the Egg Mobile in half, then dumped Snively out. He threw the broken parts away and glared at Eggman.

"You! You have gotten in my way again! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Ashura exclaimed. Eggman glared at him.

"Shut your babbling glitchy mouth up! Once this is over, I'm taking you back to Robotropolis and erasing you from existence!"

"That will not happen. I will incinerate you to ashes", Ashura said with a creepy smile on his face. Sonic jumped next to Metal Sonic and looked at him.

"I guess we have to work together on this one. You ready?" Sonic asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The hero could literally see the visable smirk on the robot doppelganger's face. "Gladly", he said.

"Psst! Who do you think will win?" Cubot whispered to Orbot.

"Not now, idiot! Can't you see this is a serious matter?...Although I do think Ashura has the upper hand".

"You're on!" Cubot exclaimed shaking Orbot's hand.

The Freedom Fighters and the villains rushed at Ashura, and the glitch got ready. Sonic rushed up to him and threw a punch, which Ashura easily swatted away. He narrowly avoided a Boost attack from Metal Sonic. The robot had a killer look in his eyes and Ashura knew he would be the hardest opponent.

Amy swung with her hammer, but Ashura easily dropkicked her away and teleported in front of Sally, giving her a boot to the face. He failed to notice Eggman launch a missile and strike him directly in the back with it. Ashura glared at the grinning Eggman.

"You forgot I have weapons of my own, huh?" Eggman mocked. The mad doctor grew uneasy at the cold smirk on Ashura's face as he stood up.

"Oh believe me, I was hoping for this". Ashura then morphed both of his hands into glowing green machine guns and aimed them at everyone.

"OH FU-" Manic didn't get to finish his sentence as Ashura started bombarding bullets at everyone, who scrambled for cover. Sonic narrowly weaved through every bullet. He screamed in panic as a bullet barely grazed his shoulder. Tails took out his arm cannon and tried to blast Ashura, but the bullets kept making him dodge and hard to aim. Geoffrey almosgt got hit when trying to fire an arrow.

"FUCK THAT!" Geoffrey shouted dodging every bullet. Ashura continued his assault, intent on killing everyone right there.

Snively had been hiding behind a rock the whole time.

Ashura narrowed his eyes when he saw Metal Sonic charging straight at him, taking the bullets with ease. His Black Shield was up, making him invincible currently and he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

 _Time for your end_ , Metal Sonic bitterly thought. He flew towards Ashura at astounding speed and gave him an uppercut that would have shattered anyone's jaw. Ashura was thrown in the air by the impact and kicked in the side. Metal Sonic delivered a series of left and right hooks and kicked him in the side again, making Ashura flip around in midair before Metal slammed him to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Metal Sonic spat kicking Ashura away. The green nanite hedgehog stood up a bit wearily. He was tiring out from all this fighting and if he kept this up, he wouldn't last longer.

"Let's finish him!" Sally exclaimed charging at Ashura with her Ring Blades.

"Hell yeah!" Manic shouted running beside her along with the rest of the heroes. It was then Metal Sonic saw the smirk on Ashura's face.

"It's a trap, you idiots!" Metal Sonic shouted, but it was too late. No sooner when the Freedom Fighters were an inch closer to Ashura's face, he slammed both fists on the ground, creating a large earthquake that sent everybody falling to their feet. Metal Sonic, at the last second, had activated his rockets and was hovering off the ground along with Eggman. Snively however wasn't so lucky without his flying machine and was forced to the ground as well.

Ashura madly cackled as the earthquake continued, with the heroes flialing around to keep their balance. Metal Sonic was about to go in for an attack, but he noticed a few cracks on the ground. The cracks grew larger and he immediatly knew what was going to happen next.

"Um, guys?" Sonic said, noticing the cracks. Everybody's eyes widened when they saw this.

"Run!" Tails shouted, but it was too late. The ground beneath them gave away and the Freedom Fighters fell down through the large hole that was once solid ground. In blinding speed, Metal Sonic had rushed over and struck Ashura as well, making him plummet down the hole.

Soon, it was just Eggman and Metal Sonic hovering over the hole.

"Dear Chaos, are they dead?" Eggman asked eagerly, hoping they would all be dead. Metal Sonic shook his head. "Negative. There is more ground beneath this floor, and they're energy readings are still active".

"Damn, I forgot about the underground floors Marble Zone has. Oh well, let's go join them!" Eggman said. Metal Sonic nodded and the two swept down into the hole. Snively peered over the rock, dumbfouned at what happened.

"Hello?" he asked. Not getting any answer, he sighed and sat down, leaning against the rock and taking out a device of sorts. He opened up a game and started up the same entertainment Eggman was playing: the game where he could beat Sonic the Hedgehog endlessly.

* * *

 _ **Underground Marble Zone**_

Sally groaned as she sat up. Her body ached severely from the fall and it was a miracle she was still alive. Looking around, she saw the environment had gone from being a lush green plain with old buildings to a dark, purple colored marble cave. Glancing down, she saw herself sitting down on the hard, purple marble floor. For some reason, it wasn't cold like it should have been, but rather it was _hot._ Not that much, but enough to warm Sally up immediatly.

"What the hell?" she whispered looking around. She saw the other Freedom Fighters lying there like she had been, only a few were moving around and waking up.

Sonic groaned as he sat up and looked around, surprised at the environment. He noticed Sally and nodded to her before standing up. The others did the same, although some did not.

Manic, Amy, Bunnie and Valdez were knocked out cold.

"Everyone okay?" Sonic asked. He got the casual "yes" from everyone. Sally walked over to him.

"Where's Ashura? I saw Metal Sonic knock him down with us!", Sally said. Sonic looked around. No sign of the nanite green hedgehog anywhere.

"Is he...", Tails said. Sonic was about to say something, but suddenly the ground behind him erupted, throwing him forward and tackling Sally, knocking them back. Tails, Geoffrey and Nicole gaped as Ashura rose from the lava, that had taken the place of the destroyed ground.

"Now I shall send you to your dooms!" Ashura claimed. The Freedom Fighters got into battle stances. Sally tried hard to get rid of the blush on her face when Sonic tackled her.

"Guys, get ready...", Sonic warned. Nicole floated next to him. "I so badly want to beat this guy down. It's time for some revenge!", Nicole glowered. Ashura smirked at her as he floated over the lava. He morphed an energy ball in his hand and shot it at the group, who avoided. Unfortunatly, this caused the ground to break and reveal more lava.

"Shit! Guys, be careful of this lava!" Tails shouted. Sally glanced at the hot liquid. _So that's why the marble was so hot. All that lava was making it warm!_

Before Ashura could launch another attack, Sonic jumped and hit the nanite in the face with a homing attack, knocking Ashura onto a platform. Nicole flew up and shot a purple energy dart at him, striking Ashura in the gut and making him hiss in pain. He glared at Nicole.

"Die you miserable nanite!" Ashura shouted lunging at her with his holographic blade. Nicole prepared for the worst and hesitantly put her shield up, ready to take the hit. But Ashura was suddenly slammed aside by none other than Metal Sonic.

"You shouldn't make such foolish decisions", Metal coolly said to her.

"I...I", Nicole stammered, completly fazed by what happened. Shaking his head, Metal Sonic flew towards Ashura and gave him a well placed kick to the gut. Ashura crashed onto another platform. Metal prepared to finish him off, but Ashura had other plans. Jumping back to his feet, he rushed at Metal Sonic and slashed the robot across the torso with his blade. Metal Sonic was pushed back and Ashura kicked him back a good feet, landing on the ground beside the Freedom Fighters.

"I'll kill all of you!" Ashura shouted rushing at the heroes. Using the little strength he had left, Sonic pushed himself up and air boosted Ashura across the cave, slamming him to the ground. Both hedgehogs fell down, too tired to get up. However, that was soon avoided, as Ashura stood up and readied his blade and held it over Sonic.

"Any last words rodent?" Ashura mocked in a deep voice. Sonic turned around and smirked at him.

"Yeah. I never thought it would be my metal wannabee to save me!"

"What are you talki-OOOF!" Ashura shouted as he was cut off by Metal Sonic suddenly Spindashing him off Sonic. The robot glanced at him.

"We have to get out of here. Eggman is going to blow up the cave and trap Ashura!"

Sonic's eyes widened and he got up. Sally was running to him, Nicole flying by her side. Behind them, Tails and Geoffrey helped Manic and Valdez while Eggman picked up Amy and Bunnie and placed them in his Egg Mobile.

"We have to move now!" Sally shouted.

"I'll help you up!" Nicole exclaimed grabbing Sally and beginning to fly up. Sonic hopped onto the side of the Egg Mobile, much to the displeasure of Eggman. The mad doctor looked over at the downed Ashura and nodded to Metal Sonic. Metal walked over and kicked Ashura a good feet back, making it harder for the nanite to get up.

"Job well done", Metal Sonic commened flying away from Ashura and hovering beside his master.

"Never thought I would be doing this, but hang on you ignorant Mobians!" Eggman said.

"Hey, if you drop us, I'll make you wish you were never born!" Sonic said.

"Oooh, tough guy", Eggman retorted and began to hover his Egg Mobile. Metal Sonic flew out of the hole along with Nicole, and Eggman gave one last look to Ashura.

"It's been fun, but it's time for the big ending!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Ooooh, I wanna see explosions!" Cubot exclaimed giddily pressing a button.

"My favorite part", Orbot said pressing a button. Eggman laughed as he pressed the final button and soon, a barrage of missile were firing from the Egg Mobile and trashing the underground cave of Marble Zone. Sonic gaped as he saw the lava rise and turn into waves due to the chaos. Tails quickly flew out the hole while holding onto Valdez, Geoffrey and Manic. Eggman laughed one last time before flying out of the hole himself. Ashura cried out as he was thrown into a wall by the explosion. A rock fell on him, knocking him down on his belly.

Once outside, the doctor dumped Sonic off his precious flying machine, making Sonic faceplant on the ground.

"What the hell, man?!" Sonic angrily exclaimed pointing at Eggman.

"It's been fun hedgehog, but I have some business to attent to. Next time, I will destroy you!" Eggman exclaimed flying away. Metal Sonic glared at Sonic one llast time before flying away with his master. Sally walked over to Sonic and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked. Sonic nodded. "I'm good. I dunno about him thought". Sonic pointed over to the hole which had now been brewing with smoke. Sally had a bad feeling that wasn't the end of the nanite.

"This is probably the first time I hope someone's dead", Nicole said flying over to her. Sonic looked at her and nodded. Ashura was too dangerous to be left alive. Tails and Geoffrey walked over to them, the others still lying unconscious.

"I still can't believe how he's a glitch in the nanite system. How does that even happen?" Tails asked.

"Maybe my dad knows something about this", Nicole suggested.

"True. Dr. Ellidy knows alot about nanites", Sally said.

"Well, let's go home. I'm already tired from this", Sonic said.

"Agreed", Geoffrey said. And with that, the Freedom Fighters made their way towards the exit of Marble Zone, eager to get out of the lush place. But unknown to them, trouble was still on the rise.

From the smoky hole emerged a battered, beaten, bloody and bruised Ashura. He looked like he was about to pass out at the moment. Dropping to a knee and inwardly cursing the situation out, he glanced at the direction the Freedom Fighters went.

"Curse you, insolent heroes. You may have won this time, but next time I swear to God I'll rip your intestines out and smear them on the very earth of Mobius!" Ashura said before weakly getting up and walking away.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Hey I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Lately, I've had no motivation to write but now I'm back on the grind! But I can tell you expect more of these "no motivation delays" again, since it's natural. And that takes care of the Ashura Arc, so tune in next time as our heroes go in their next adventure!**

 **EPIC Out!**


End file.
